Opium
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE, revient sur un nouveau destin pour Elizabeth. Attention rating MA donc chapitres non publiés entièrement ici : à lire sur mon site : Sparrabeth, Lémon & Yuri
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour !! Voici donc le prologue de ma nouvelle fic, centrée sur Elizabeth. Les personnages comme d'hab ne sont pas à moi sauf celui de Jane**_

_**Beaucoup de disclaimers pour celui-ci : La strophe de la chanson du premier paragraphe est empruntée à Jean Jacques Goldman dans Tout était dit**_

_**Pour le second c'est Roch Voisine dans Hélène dont les paroles ont été légèrement modifiée pour coller à la situation( oui parce que c'est juste une introduction pas une song fic)**_

_**Les trois et quatre sont des extraits de A Pirates's Life for me & d'Hoist the colours de PoTC **_

**Prologue **

_**Et ce léger sourire au coin des lèvres, c'est d'une telle indécence**_

_**Il est temps de partir elle se lève, évidente, transparente**_

_**Sa façon de marcher dans mon rêve, son parfum qui s'évanouit**_

_**Quand elle disparaît de ma vie.**_

_**Tout était dit.**_

Campé droit sur ses jambes, la pose nonchalamment étudiée, Jack Sparrow regarda Elizabeth Turner s'éloigner de lui, un sourire ironique vissé aux lèvres, les yeux baissés pour ne pas qu'on puisse lire sa peine. Il avait tout enduré de cette femme.

Elle l'avait repoussé, elle l'avait insulté, aguiché, utilisé…. Puis il était parti, croyant s'en libérer.

Il avait tenté de l'oublier . En vain. Elle était revenue . Elle l'avait aguiché, caressé, séduit…. Elle l'avait embrassé. Elle l'avait tué.

A cause d'elle, à cause de cette faille qu'elle avait creusé en lui il avait perdu sa vie et sa liberté. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps Jack avait senti son cœur battre pour autre chose que pour son navire… Et elle l'avait utilisé, rejeté…Assassiné.

Mourir pour elle n'avait pas suffi… Pour la posséder, il l'avait faite reine, guettant à chaque instant de leur voyage le moment où enfin, elle viendrait vers lui … Reconnaissant qu'il était un homme bien…. Avant de le récompenser.

Mais elle n'était jamais venue. Au lieu de ça, elle l'avait trahi à nouveau, l'échangeant contre Will sans se préoccuper de ce que lui aurait à subir.

Elle était un pirate et il était fier d'elle. Elle était sa meurtrière et il la haïssait. Elle était son âme sœur… Il l'aimait.

Le cœur emplit de toutes ces pensées contradictoires, Jack Sparrow regarda la chaloupe emmener Elizabeth Turner loin de lui, vers son époux. Il était à la fois fier et amer d'avoir refusé la dernière étreinte qu'elle lui avait offert… comme une sorte de récompense pour avoir tout perdu pour elle avant de partir rejoindre son précieux Will…

Il avait fait mouche il le savait … mais même à ce dernier instant elle ne l'avait pas choisi. Du reste il ne le souhaitait pas … car après tout … quel fou pouvait aimer sa meurtrière ?

*****

_**Seule sur le sable**_

_**Les yeux dans l'eau**_

_**Son rêve était trop beau **_

_**Le jour qui s'achève , il partira ….**_

_**Dans son pays loin là bas ….**_

Le soir était tombé sur Molokai comme sur le reste du monde et Elizabeth Turner, la rage au cœur, regarda le Hollandais Volant disparaître à l'horizon , avec à son bord son époux . La journée était passée vite, si vite … Will et elle avaient à peine eu le temps de se découvrir et de s'apprivoiser que déjà , le devoir avait rappelé le jeune homme.

Elizabeth resserra ses bras autour de son corps, se retrouvant épouse, veuve et femme à l'issue de la même journée . Ce matin elle était reine et à présent elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Était elle encore seulement quelqu'un hormis la gardienne du cœur du Capitaine du Hollandais Volant ? Un instant son visage se teinta de chagrin en songeant que tous les navires quittaient les ports,le Hollandais Volant, le Black Pearl, alors qu'elle seule restait ici …

Will était parti et en ce qui concernait Jack Sparrow, elle savait après leur adieu qu'elle n'avait plus rien à attendre de lui… Malgré ses manières séductrices, Jack ne s'intéressait plus à elle … En épousant Will elle l'avait perdu, si tant est qu'elle l'ait jamais eu…Et au fond d'elle-même elle était bien obligée de s'avouer qu'elle aurait aimé sentir les bras de Jack se refermer autour d'elle une dernière fois …Ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes… Elizabeth rougit à cette pensée incongrue alors qu'elle venait de dire au revoir à son mari pour dix longues années … Les joues rouges elle se pencha sur le coffre contenant le cœur de son époux et le serra contre elle, s'apprêtant à faire demi tour .

Une voix l'arrêta net, et la surprise se peignit sur le visage d'Elizabeth en reconnaissant Tai Huang, le second de L'Empress.

- Vous Capitaine. Dit il simplement.

Le coffre contenant le cœur de Will reposant dans le creux de son bras, Elizabeth se contenta d'échanger un long regard avec le second avant de s'avancer, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

Derrière elle, Tai Huang sourit, baissant la tête avec servilité avant de la suivre, le regard fixé sur le précieux coffre qu'elle portait …..

*

_**Nous sommes les pirates les forbans , **_

_**Trinquons ma jolie …**_

Quelques semaines plus tard … A Tortuga ….

Jack avança lentement sur le quai, ses bras entourant familièrement Scarlett et Giselle, alors qu'il débitait son discours habituel à l'adresse des deux catins … Le pirate souriait, gesticulant, heureux de retrouver enfin sa liberté.

Il n'avait pas revu Elizabeth pas plus qu'elle n'avait cherché à le revoir. Jack chassa le souvenir de la jeune reine qui lui avait tout pris avant de se tourner vers Giselle, les lèvres gourmandes …

- Jack … c'est pas ton bateau là bas ? Demanda Scarlett d'un air innocent…. l'interrompant dans sa manœuvre de séduction

Jack écarquilla les yeux en voyant le Black Pearl s'éloigner … Ainsi donc le sort avait décidé de le laisser seul, démuni comme au jour de sa rencontre avec Elizabeth …

Jack, sans y penser totalement s'entendit dire leurs vérités aux catins, se coupant toute possibilité d'avoir recours à leurs charmes dans l'avenir . Mais il n'y tenait pas . Le monde était remplis de femmes et de catins prêtes à réchauffer son lit …

Sans se retourner vers Gibbs, qui, lui aussi faisait partie de son ancienne vie , de son histoire ratée avec Elizabeth … Jack monta dans une petite chaloupe et ouvrit son compas, satisfait de voir ce dernier lui indiquer enfin une direction …. Celle de la Fontaine de Jouvence et de l'immortalité qu'il avait abandonnées pour les yeux sombres d'une reine qu'il haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait ….. Mais, prenant une rasade de rhum, Jack sourit. Il l'oublierait cette fois … Personne ne pouvait aimer sa meurtrière ….

Conforté par cette pensée Jack Sparrow se mit en route vers son immortalité, laissant derrière lui Elizabeth Turner et le souvenir du mal qu'elle lui avait fait, lui fermant son cœur….

*****

_**Le roi et ses frères Tirèrent la reine de son lit **_

_**Et l'enchaînèrent à ses propres os**_

Sur l'Empress, Elizabeth ouvrit brutalement les yeux, sa main cherchant son arme par automatisme mais ne rencontrant que le vide. Sans lui laisser le temps de trouver une autre solution, des bras la tirèrent hors de son lit, la forçant à avancer sur le pont .

A la lumière de la lune, Elizabeth reconnut Tai Huang et tenta d'avancer vers lui, retenue par la poigne sans pitié de ses mercenaires. L'éternel second de Sao Feng la regarda avec une grimace .

- Tai Huang en a assez de se vendre au plus offrant ….

Elizabeth frissonna en comprenant …. Une mutinerie … La chose que redoutaient le plus les capitaines pirates. Du regard, la jeune reine chercha le morceau de terre où elle serait bientôt abandonnée, munie d'un pistolet avec une seule balle…. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait connu pire.

Tai lui sourit avec cruauté tandis que ses hommes apportaient le coffre contenant le cœur de Will. Elizabeth se débattit plus vigoureusement

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !!!

Tai s'approcha suivi par une vieille femme toute ridée, tout deux commençant à parler dans un dialecte inconnu d'Elizabeth. La femme la détailla avec un sourire avant de glisser une bourse garnie dans la main de Tai Huang.

Elizabeth le regarda avec horreur

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'insurgea-t-elle tandis que les hommes, la maintenant sans lui laisser la moindre chance la traînait vers l'arrière de la jonque.

- Tai Huang en a assez de se vendre au plus offrant. Votre tour à présent . Garde le coffre pour être sur que vous obéirez.

- Obéir !!! S'insurgea Elizabeth. Je suis reine des pirates dois je te le rappeler?

Tai Huang leva son visage, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres

- Tai Huang n'appartient plus à personne . Pas de Capitaine. Pas de Reine. Vous appartenez à elle . Dit il en désignant la vieille femme

- Jamais. Siffla Elizabeth.

Tai la regarda avec un soupir puis la frappa violemment à la tête, la faisant s'évanouir sous la douleur.

La femme lança un regard de reproche à Tai Huang avant de l'invectiver en chinois, en réalisant qu'il risquait d'abîmer la marchandise. Tai lui répondit aussi fort et lui tendit une fleur avec un sourire. Les deux complices échangèrent un regard ravi et la vieille femme, apaisée, prit place dans la jonque légère qui la ramenait vers Singapour , en compagnie d'Elizabeth toujours inconsciente…

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Les chapitres suivant seront centrés sur Elizabeth mais il paru nécessaire d'inclure Jack dans le Prologue attendu qu'il jouera un rôle important dans le développement de l'histoire mais pour l'instant seule Lizzie sera mise en scène. **_

_**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et en attendant dites moi ce que vous en pensez **_


	2. Lia

_**Ok donc voilà la suite qui devrait vous donner un peu plus d'infos sur l'histoire. **_

**Chapitre 1 **

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux brutalement et porta la main à son crâne, surprise de découvrir du sang sur ses doigts. Par réflexe, la jeune femme porta la main à son côté du lit, découvrant sans surprise que ses armes avaient disparues. Un rapide coup d'œil sous les draps qui la couvraient lui confirmèrent que ses vêtements aussi. Elizabeth se força au calme, luttant contre la panique qui l'envahissait au souvenir du coffre disparu et examina soigneusement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était à terre, cela elle en était certaine, ne sentant plus le roulis familier sous ses pieds. La chambre dans laquelle elle était allongée était spacieuse et sa décoration était riche pour ne pas dire clinquante. Partout autour d'elle le rouge et l'or se mêlaient harmonieusement, faisant ressortir le bois sombre des meubles. Un grand miroir occupait un coté de la pièce tandis qu'une odeur douceâtre flottait dans l'air, faisant froncer le nez d'Elizabeth.

La maison était silencieuse et la jeune femme se leva doucement, enroulant le drap autour de son corps, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans les tapis richement tissés qui recouvraient le sol de la pièce. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle se trouvait mais se rappelait fort bien de la bourse que Tai avait reçu et ne souhaitait pas s'attarder plus longtemps que nécessaire dans cette demeure inconnue. Elizabeth progressa lentement vers le ventail de la fenêtre et appuya de toutes ses forces sur l'ouverture, espérant la faire céder.

- Tu n'iras nulle part. Déclara une voix calme derrière elle.

Elizabeth tressaillit et se retourna, reconnaissant avec surprise la vieille femme qu'elle avait aperçue sur l'Empress. Cette dernière posa un regard froid sur elle et lui désigna une petite table sur laquelle une jeune chinoise finissait de déposer un thé aux senteurs subtiles.

- Assieds toi . Ordonna la femme.

L'air circonspect, Elizabeth prit place dans le siège que la femme lui désignait et humait les senteurs délicates du thé qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler l'odeur qu'elle avait déjà perçue dans la pièce.

- Boit.

Elizabeth prit sa tasse d'une main tremblante avant de la reposer sans boire.

- Non . Je veux que vous me rendiez mes effets et mes armes. Dit elle d'un ton dur.

La vieille femme la regarda avant de sourire avec satisfaction.

- Tu es plus jolie ainsi… Combative…Les femmes comme toi, habituées à se battre sont souvent celles qui savent le mieux contenter les clients …

- Les clients … Répéta bêtement Elizabeth

- Tes cheveux blonds…. Ta peau à laquelle on aura tôt fait de rendre sa blancheur naturelle si prisée, ton corps assez souple devraient me permettre de gagner une petite fortune. Quel dommage que tes yeux ne soient pas bleus. Soupira-t-elle.

Elizabeth révolté se leva d'un bond

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder ici !

- Je t'ai achetée petite. Une fortune, j'entends bien rentrer dans mes frais.

Elizabeth blême de rage, la fixa.

- Je suis libre et je n'ai jamais été à vendre. Alors vous allez me laisser partir !!!

La femme lui sourit.

- Pas sans payer.

- Mais … je n'ai pas d'argent … Murmura Elizabeth, songeant qu'elle ne savait même pas où elle était.

- Tu en gagneras vite… Ricana la femme amenant une grimace dégoûtée sur le visage d'Elizabeth.

La jeune femme la fixa avec haine avant de s'emparer d'une main preste de son couteau, se préparant à lui la tuer peut être. La vieille se contenta de rire, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth.

- A ta place je ne ferais pas ça. A la seconde où tu te seras enfuie… Mes informateurs préviendront le capitaine de l'Empress qui poignardera le cœur qui est dans ton coffre.

Elizabeth frissonna et laissa retomber son couteau

- Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Pourquoi moi …

- Je te l'ai dit petite. Répondit la femme en tirant une bouffée de la minuscule pipe qu'elle venait d'allumer. Tu es belle et combative, tu feras des merveilles.

- Je suis reine des pirates … Commença Elizabeth. Et je suis mariée !

- Ici tu n'es rien de tout ça. Je ne te forcerais pas dans un premier temps, mais tu resteras dans cette maison tant que tu ne m'auras pas remboursé mon investissement, je te conseille donc de te mettre rapidement au travail.

Elizabeth éperdue la fixa.

- Puis je au moins envoyer un courrier ?

- Pour demander à la Navy d'intervenir ? Ne rêve pas ma petite, personne ne te sortira d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas remboursée

- Elizabeth. Siffla-t-elle. Mon prénom est Elizabeth

- Elizabeth ? Tss trop long. Tu t'appelles Lia à présent. Bois ton thé.

Elizabeth la fixa dans les yeux avant de renverser posément la tasse sur le riche tapis.

- Bien nous ajouterons donc ça sur ta dette Lia. Se contenta d'indiquer la vieille femme. Jane va venir dans un instant, elle s'occupera de toi. Nous te mettrons doucement au travail. La venue d'une perle d'Occident va attirer du monde c'est bon pour les affaires.

Elizabeth la regarda avec intensité

- Vous n'avez pas compris … Je ne suis pas une catin. Dit elle en détachant chaque mot.

La femme lui sourit.

- Bien sur Lia c'est pour ça que Jane va t'apprendre à le devenir. Bois ton thé à présent. Lui ordonna-t-elle en lui resservant une tasse.

Une expression rageuse sur le visage, Elizabeth obéit, manquant de se brûler la langue dans sa hâte. La vieille la regarda avec un sourire.

- Une fois que nous aurons domestiqué ton caractère tu seras parfaite.

Elizabeth la fixa

- Je ne serais jamais votre catin.

- C'est-ce qu'on verra. Se contenta de répondre la femme avant de se tourner vers une jeune femme qu'Elizabeth n'avait pas encore vue. Jane. Occupe toi de Lia

La jeune fille aux traits asiatiques regarda Elizabeth, une moue de doute assombrissant son doux visage.

- Oui. Répondit elle pourtant en s'inclinant avec respect.

Une fois la vieille sortie, Elizabeth se tourna vers celle qu'on lui avait présentée sous le nom de Jane et les deux femmes se jaugèrent rapidement. La jeune prostituée semblait âgée d'à peine vingt ans et Elizabeth fut saisie par la beauté de son visage. Jane était menue, plus petite qu'elle et son corps mince était entièrement cintré dans un kimono de soie rouge dont les manches et la ceinture étaient rehaussée de bordures couleur or. Ses cheveux noirs et luisants qu'elle devinait longs étaient rassemblés sur sa nuque en une coiffure compliquée qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Elizabeth celle que les servantes de Sao Feng lui avaient élaborée lors de son passage sur l'Empress. Jane la regarda calmement, ses yeux gris bordés de longs cils noirs cillant à peine sous son examen.

- As-tu fini ton thé Lia ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse

Elizabeth grinçant des dents de rage se contenta de se resservir, buvant sa tasse à petits traits.

- Non.

- Dans ce cas j'attendrais. Répliqua la jeune femme avec un calme qui finit d'énerver Elizabeth.

La reine pirate se leva avec brutalité, cognant son genou contre la table. Réprimant un juron qu'elle avait appris au contact des pirates et qui aurait fait rougir son père, Elizabeth la toisa

- Je dois sortir d'ici.

- C'est-ce que nous disons toutes lorsque nous entrons chez Madame Wu . Ça te passera Lia

- Je m'appelle Elizabeth !! Et je ne suis pas comme vous… Lâcha-t-elle d'un air méprisant

- C'est bien pour ça que je dois t'apprendre. Combien d'hommes as-tu eu ?

Le regard d'Elizabeth se voila en repensant à l'unique journée qu'elle avait passée avec Will quelques mois plus tôt.. C'était si loin à présent, comme le cœur du jeune homme …

- Jane. Dit elle d'un ton pressé. Je dois partir d'ici, je dois retrouver mon mari

- Dans ce cas-tu ferais mieux d'apprendre tout de suite. Rétorqua calmement la jeune femme.

Elizabeth s'approcha d'elle avec lenteur, le regard suppliant

- Aide moi à m'enfuir et je te jure de venir te rechercher…

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir. Répondit Jane calmement en lui servant une nouvelle tasse de thé. Bois

Le regard désespéré, Elizabeth obtempéra, cherchant un moyen de sortir de cet endroit

- Il n'y en a pas. Déclara Jane devinant sans peine ses pensées

Elizabeth se leva brutalement et vacilla légèrement le cœur au bord des lèvres. Sa tête lui tournait et il lui semblait qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil tant elle avait chaud. Jane la regarda toujours aussi calmement, son regard ne cillant pas lorsque la main tremblante d'Elizabeth laissa échapper le drap qui la couvrait, l'exposant à son regard inquisiteur.

- Tu devrais aller te recoucher Lia.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, Elizabeth ne répondit pas, se contentant de se laisser tomber sur la couche qu'on lui avait attribué. Elle se sentait vide et sans force, incapable de réagir même lorsque Jane la recouvra du drap qu'elle avait laissé au sol. Elizabeth tenta de lui dire qu'elle avait trop chaud mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Jane la fixa un long moment avant de ressortir, fermant soigneusement à clef la porte derrière elle. Puis, elle s'avança à pas feutrés dans le couloir, rejoignant la vieille femme.

- Alors qu'en penses tu ma fille ? Demanda Madame Wu

- Elle est rétive mais suffisamment belle pour que les clients lui pardonnent ses humeurs.

- Dans combien de temps penses tu qu'elle sera prête ?

- Je ne sais pas Mère… Le thé la rend plus malléable mais il faudra y aller progressivement avec elle. Elle est très obstinée.

- Continue à lui en donner.

- Ça l'a rendue malade cette fois, je l'ai vu

- Tu sais bien que ça fait toujours ça pour les premières prises … Que pense t'elle de toi ?

- Oh elle a essayé de me convaincre de l'aider à s'enfuir.

- Quelle idiote. Ricana Madame Wu. Aucune de mes filles n'est jamais sortie d'ici.

- Mère ? Commença Jane d'un air hésitant

- Quoi !

- Pourquoi cette fille ? Il y a d'autres jeunes anglaises qui pourraient satisfaire nos clients et qui mettraient moins de temps à être dressées…

- Justement parce que celle-ci a un tempérament de feu contrairement aux filles de sa race. Crois moi lorsque Tai Huang m'a contactée pour me parler d'elle, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Elle sera la Reine de Singapour

Le visage de Jane se contracta à ces paroles et Madame Wu la regarda avec plus de douceur.

- Après toi ma chérie … C'est pour ça que je te demande de l'instruire … Après tout, tout ceci t'appartiendra un jour… Apprends lui la volupté et la servitude ..

Jane soupira

- Déjà il faudra remettre son corps en état .. Ses batailles ont laissé des marques…

- Et bien, je pense qu'à cette occasion tu pourras lui faire découvrir des choses non ?

Cette fois Jane sourit

- Si elle n'avait pas mentionné un mari j'aurais juré qu'elle était vierge.

- Elle ne l'a vu qu'une journée selon Tai, donc c'est tout comme …

- Oh … Je vois et nous savons que les maris sont rarement les meilleurs instructeurs. Se moqua-t-elle doucement.

- De toute manière, le sien ne posera plus de problèmes. Il est mort

- Ne l'était il pas déjà ?

Madame Wu sourit en inspirant une longue bouffée

- Si mais cette fois c'est pour de bon… Le nouveau capitaine du Hollandais Volant nous est du reste très dévoué grâce à Tai. Je dois dire que la seule chose correcte que mon frère ait laissé est-ce petit.

- Oh et qui commande le Hollandais ?

- Un certain Barbossa, un pirate.

Jane chercha dans sa mémoire sans succès.

- Ça ne me dit rien

- C'est normal … Enfin il a coulé son ancien navire et repris le commandement du Hollandais Volant sans poser de questions… Ravi d'avoir l'immortalité

- Pourquoi Tai ne l'a-t-il pas gardée pour lui ?

- Oh Jane chérie… L'immortalité du Hollandais Volant est plus une malédiction qu'un don …

Jane réfléchit un long moment avant de sourire à sa mère.

- Bien … elle est donc seule …

- Personne ne souciera d'elle. Confirma Madame Wu. A toi de faire d'elle l'instrument de notre richesse…

Jane sourit doucement avant de se lever d'une démarche déliée.

- Plus tard .. Le consul m'attend.

- Retourne près d'elle quand tu en auras fini avec lui.. Je veux qu'elle soit rentable au plus vite.

Jane éclata d'un rire cynique, trop pour une si jeune femme

- Ne t'en fait pas … J'en aurais fini rapidement avec lui. Dit elle en sortant.


	3. Apprendre à recevoir

**Attention chapitre censuré, si vous voulez lire l'intégrale courrez sur mon site …. (adresse sur mon profil !)**

**Chapitre 2 **

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'Elizabeth était enfermée dans sa chambre, repoussant toute approche de Jane ou de Madame Wu. La jeune femme se sentait épuisée et avait de moins en moins le courage de lutter, se sentant engourdie la plupart du temps. Ses nausées qui l'avait fait frémir songeant au destin de son enfant si elle était enceinte avaient finalement disparues ce dont elle se réjouissait et elle se sentait mieux à présent … hormis l'engourdissement qui semblait désormais être sien, la privant de toute énergie.

Jane, silencieuse comme à son habitude, pénétra dans sa chambre et la regarda longuement. La jeune femme commençait à perdre patience devant la mauvaise volonté que mettait Elizabeth à apprendre son nouveau rôle. Avec agacement, elle déposa le thé sur la table basse et se retourna vers Elizabeth.

- Bonjour Lia.

- Tu n'es pas encore lassée de venir ici chaque jour ! Je te l'ai dit je ne serais jamais une putain.

Jane soupira affectant un regard navré.

- Madame Wu m'a dit que … si aujourd'hui je n'obtenais pas de résultats avec toi … elle donnerait l'ordre à Tai de poignarder le cœur …

Elizabeth s'immobilisa, les larmes aux yeux.

- Il n'oserait pas ….

- C'est un pirate. Rétorqua Jane en lui tendant sa tasse. Allons laisse moi prendre soin de toi. Pour l'instant Madame Wu veut que je m'occupe de ton corps … et que je t'apprenne quelques petites choses aussi …

- Je n'irais pas avec un homme

- Pas pour l'instant … Tu n'es de toute manière pas prête. Bois ton thé.

Elizabeth sonnée par la nouvelle, commença à boire sa tasse à petites gorgées pendant que derrière elle, les mains de Jane se glissaient dans ses cheveux.

- Il va falloir les démêler . Et du temps pour les rendre soyeux à nouveau. Dit la jeune femme en commençant à glisser un peigne dans ses longs cheveux blonds

Elizabeth soupira sous ce geste familier, se sentant bien pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans cette maison…

- Continue à boire ton thé… Chuchota Jane à son oreille, son peigne glissant lentement dans les cheveux d'Elizabeth.

Un sourire un peu perdu sur les lèvres, Elizabeth obéit … Elle en avait assez de lutter et la tête lui tournait des effluves étranges qui flottaient sans cesse dans l'air de la chambre. Derrière elle, Jane sourit en la sentant se détendre

- Laisse toi aller Lia….

Avec un léger soupir, Elizabeth laissa ses yeux se fermer légèrement avant de les rouvrir brutalement. Will …. Comment pouvait elle se laisser dorloter ainsi alors qu'elle avait rompu sa promesse, perdu son cœur qu'il lui avait confié.. Plus sèchement qu'elle ne le souhaitait elle se dégagea

- Non . Ça ne marchera pas !

L'air interdite, le peigne entre les mains, Jane la fixa

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lia ?

- Elizabeth !!! Je m'appelle Elizabeth et je suis mariée pas catin et mon mari attend de moi que je garde son cœur ! Je ne devrais pas être ici, mon destin était tout autre. Se rebella brusquement Elizabeth

Jane l'observa, son doux regard gris clair se posant sur elle avant de l'attirer doucement à elle, ses mains reprenant leur ballet dans ses cheveux

- Et qu'aurais tu fait Lia … Attendre dix ans au bout desquels il ne serait revenu que pour te voir ridée ? Te dessécher années après années sans connaître le plaisir ?

Elizabeth s'immobilisa alors que la jeune prostituée traduisait les pensées qui l'avaient animée le mois suivant le départ de Will… Avalant sa salive et rejetant loin d'elle le souvenir des prunelles sombres de Jack et elle se força à répondre calmement

- Et que me proposes tu ? Rester ici et donner mon corps à ces hommes qui paient pour ça ? Devenir une catin comme toi ?

Les yeux de Jane s'assombrirent sous l'insulte mais elle répondit d'un ton calme

- Tu étais prête à l'attendre chastement … alors pourquoi n'es tu pas prête à donner ton corps pour le sauver ? S'il t'aime vraiment il comprendra …

Elizabeth se retourna, en colère

- Puisque je n'ai pas d'autres choix pourquoi ne m'avez-vous toujours pas donnée à l'un de ces porcs !!!

Jane sourit doucement

- Parce que tu n'es pas prête Lia … Pour savoir donner du plaisir, il faut connaître le plaisir.

- Oh et c'est ça que tu te proposes de m'apprendre ? Ironisa Elizabeth

Jane la força à se retourner, la coiffant avec lenteur.

- Oui … Parce qu'une fois que tu leur imposeras ton plaisir, une fois que ta réputation sera faite, les hommes qui te visiteront paieront cher… Très cher pour t'avoir…

Elizabeth plissa le front

- Ce qui signifie que ma « dette » sera plus vite remboursée ?

- Et que peu d'hommes pourront offrir cette fortune…. Chuchota Jane à son oreille.

L'esprit en ébullition, Elizabeth réfléchit à ces derniers mots … Se soumettre pour mieux mener le jeu … Quelques instants d'avilissement contre sa liberté et la vie de Will…

- Mon père mourrait de honte … Murmura-t-elle en pensant à Weatherby lui disant qu'il était fier d'elle.

- Mais tu n'es plus une petite fille … Pas plus que tu n'es Elizabeth. Chuchota doucement Jane à son oreille. Tu es Lia à présent, tu n'as plus de passé… Plus de blessures…

- Et pour cela je devrais vendre mon corps allégrement ? Persifla Elizabeth

- Nous ne voyons pas les choses comme dans ton monde… Ici les vraies courtisanes ne sont pas comme les vulgaires catins de ton peuple que les hommes vont voir pour se soulager

Elizabeth ricana

- Bah voyons, ils viennent pour leur lire des poèmes peut être ?

- Non … ils viennent pour donner et prendre du plaisir…

- Pourtant des hommes de « mon peuple » comme tu dis si bien viennent ici. Ironisa Elizabeth

- Oui. Beaucoup d'hommes fréquentent cet établissement… Parce que les femmes y sont avenantes et prennent autant de plaisir qu'eux…

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre

- Quel plaisir y a-t-il à vendre son corps….

- Celui de savoir qu'un homme te désire plus qu'aucune autre chose, plus qu'aucun trésor et qu'il est prêt à y mettre une fortune pour t'avoir… Sais tu ce que ça fait d'être désirée Lia ?

Le souvenir de la voix rauque de Jack, de sa main caressant sa joue traversa l'esprit d'Elizabeth la faisant rougir

- Oui tu sais. Répondit Jane d'un ton amusé. Et tu sais à quel point c'est bon …

- Ça n'a rien à voir !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que toi aussi tu désirais cet homme ? Mais Lia … lorsque tu fermes les yeux, il te suffit d'imaginer que c'est un autre qui te caresse … Celui que tu veux…

L'esprit embrouillé, Elizabeth se retourna vers elle

- Je ne comprends pas … Jane tu vends ton corps … même si tu penses à un autre, tes journées, tes nuits tu les passes dans les bras d'hommes qui paient pour ça ! Comment peux tu désirer une telle chose ?

- Parce que ma renommée est telle … mon prix si élevé que seuls quelques hommes ont le privilège de m'approcher ..

- Pour toi peut être.. mais les autres filles, les moins « renommées » qu'en est il !

- Elles se donnent à qui possède quelques pièces. Répondit sobrement Jane. Mais toi Lia, ça ne t'arrivera pas … Ta mise à prix sera telle qu'aucun simple soldat ne pourra s'offrir tes services ..

- Je ne veux pas trahir Will… Protesta faiblement Elizabeth.

- Ton époux … comment était il lors de votre première « étreinte » … Était il hésitant ?

- Non … S'entendit répondre Elizabeth

Jane rit doucement

- Et où crois tu qu'il ait acquis cette expérience ?

Elizabeth se retourna avec vigueur, un éclair de peine dans le regard. Jane la regarda sérieusement

- Lia … Parfois le vrai courage est de faire ce que l'on doit même si ça ne nous plait pas …

Elizabeth se décomposa à ces mots qui faisaient écho à ceux que Jack lui avait dit il y avait si longtemps…Masquant son trouble du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle tendit la main vers la théière et se resservit une tasse qu'elle but lentement. Souriant légèrement, Jane garda le silence attendant qu'elle parle

- Combien de temps me faudrait-il faire ça pour retrouver ma liberté ? Demanda Elizabeth à contre cœur.

- Si tu t'avères aussi prometteuse que tu le parais, un an peut être deux. Répondit Jane

Elizabeth sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Deux ans. Deux années à faire la catin contre la vie de Will…

- Je te laisse réfléchir… Souffla Jane à son oreille, déposant le peigne à ses côtés. Si tu es prête… je t'apprendrais le plaisir… et le cœur de ton mari restera sauf … Sinon … et bien tu deviendras comme ces ombres qui se contentent de faire illusion et que les hommes prennent contre quelques sous … Et tu ne regagneras ta liberté qu'au bout de très longues années …

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, regardant pensivement sa tasse tandis que Jane sortait doucement de la pièce.

*

Une fois à l'extérieur une grimace déforma les traits si doux de la jeune catin et elle pressa le pas, entrant dans le bureau de sa mère dont elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

- Alors ? Demanda Madame Wu en lui soufflant une épaisse fumée au visage

- Elle est prête à se laisser convaincre. Je pense que je pourrais commencer ce soir.

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. La nouvelle de la présence d'une Perle d'Occident dans nos murs a commencé à se répandre. Monsieur Ling a déjà fait une offre, son fils aussi d'ailleurs.. Ricana Madame Wu

Le visage de Jane se crispa en reconnaissant les noms de deux des plus riches notables de Singapour qui faisaient habituellement appel à ses services.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi cette fille est si spéciale. Commença-t-elle d'un ton boudeur

- C'est dans ce cas que tu es aveugle ma fille … Les hommes de chez nous recherchent l'exotisme … Ricana moqueusement Madame Wu. Cette fille est belle, combative et bénéficie d'une pure éducation à l'anglaise. Elle a de la classe.

Jane grimaça. Elle en avait assez d'entendre vanter à longueur de temps les mérites de l'autre… Sa mère s'en aperçut et reprit

- Fait la sensuelle … Et je te donnerais la moitié de ses recettes … Un acompte sur tout ce qui sera un jour à toi …

A ces mots, une lueur cupide s'alluma dans les yeux de Jane et elle sourit avec grâce cette fois.

- Il me faudra plus de thé …

- Tu l'auras. Ricana Madame Wu.

*

Elizabeth avait passé son après midi à réfléchir, l'esprit de plus en plus embrumé…. Elle avait jadis menti à James Norrington, risquant sa vie sans vergogne pour sauver Will. Elle avait tué Jack Sparrow pour sauver Will … du moins en partie .. Chacun de ces hommes étaient morts pour elle. Elizabeth soupira, songeant aux pirates qu'elle avait entraîné dans la mort lorsqu'elle était leur reine, à Will poignardé par Jones pour la protéger, à Jack qui avait abandonné son rêve d'immortalité pour donner une chance à Will… Son père disait jadis que parfois des actes de piraterie ou semblant manquer d'honneur se justifiaient dans certaines circonstances … Et cette fois, elle seule tenait en main le destin de Will…

Jane entra silencieusement, observant Elizabeth qui le visage plissé semblait réfléchir, un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Qu'as-tu décidé Lia ?

Elizabeth soupira longuement avant de hocher silencieusement la tête. Elle acceptait.

Jane sourit et se glissa derrière elle, ses mains reprenant son ballet dans ses cheveux, comprenant intuitivement que ce geste détendait Elizabeth.

- Alors je vais t'apprendre le plaisir Lia….

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres, doutant à nouveau de sa décision tandis que Jane finissait de lui démêler les cheveux.

- T'es tu déjà caressée Lia … Demanda-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit

Elizabeth rougit au souvenir de certaines nuits honteuses où le désir que lui inspirait Will ou Jack (surtout Jack d'ailleurs… )l'avait conduite à poser une main hésitante sur ses parties les plus intimes, cherchant par des caresses maladroites à calmer le feu de ses reins…

- Je … Oui.

Derrière elle, Jane se leva, lui désignant le lit d'un geste rempli d'autorité

- Va t'asseoir Lia…

Elizabeth rougissante et un peu perdue obéit, sursautant lorsque Jane vint s'installer derrière elle.

- Tu as peur ? Demanda Jane avec un soupçon d'ironie.

- Non … Répondit Elizabeth dont la tête tournait.

Jane ne répondit pas, se contentant d'effleurer le vêtement sage de la jeune femme, faisant peu à peu glisser la soie sur ses épaules, découvrant la naissance de sa poitrine.

- Ta peau est sèche. Murmura-t-elle en glissant sa main sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth qui frissonna. N'ai pas peur, détends toi….

Elizabeth souffla bruyamment avant de s'écarter de Jane, le regard perdu

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Les traits de la jeune asiatique se crispèrent un court instant puis le sourire revint sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'approchait

- Je t'apprends Lia. Murmura-t-elle en posant légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Trop choquée pour se dégager, Elizabeth sentit la caresse de sa bouche sur la sienne, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant malgré elle sous la pression de la langue de Jane qui s'engouffra dans sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue. Le cœur d'Elizabeth fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle ouvrait plus largement sa bouche, répondant à son baiser. Jane glissa la main dans ses cheveux, l'attirant à elle, sa langue glissant doucement sur la sienne dans une danse langoureuse, si différente des baisers plein de retenue de Will ou de celui, emplit de passion trop longtemps contenue, qu'elle avait échangé avec Jack. A cette pensée, Elizabeth recula légèrement mais la main de Jane, qui reposait sur sa nuque l'en empêchât, ses lèvres s'écartant légèrement des siennes que sa langue vint caresser lentement avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche. Au bout d'un long moment, Jane s'écarta à nouveau, ses yeux gris plongeant dans le regard voilé d'Elizabeth

- Tu sais embrasser.. Murmura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres dans le cou d'Elizabeth, y déposant des baisers légers.

Frissonnante Elizabeth ferma les yeux alors qu'une douce chaleur grandissait dans ses reins, rendant les armes et se laissant aller au désir qui prenait possession d'elle….

Quelques temps plus tard, Jane s'écarta doucement d'elle, ses mains caressant une dernière fois les cuisses tremblantes d'Elizabeth et se releva. Son regard gris se posa sur le corps offert qui reposait sur le lit, le tressautement rapide de sa poitrine témoignant du plaisir que son apprentie venait de prendre.

- Tu es très belle ainsi Lia. Reconnut elle avec un soupçon de jalousie. Dors à présent . Je reviendrais t'apprendre demain. Dit elle d'un ton calme

Elizabeth à bout de souffle, perturbée par ce qui venait de se produire, la fixa avec une pointe d'angoisse.

- Apprendre ?

Jane lui sourit brièvement

- Ce soir je t'ai appris à recevoir du plaisir… Demain je t'apprendrais à en donner . Bonne nuit Lia. Dit elle en sortant, refermant soigneusement à clef comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Une fois seule Elizabeth rougit brutalement et ramena le drap sur elle, ne sachant de quoi elle devait se sentir le plus coupable … D'avoir trompé Will en laissant cette fille la toucher et la caresser mieux que son époux n'avait su le faire … Ou d'avoir imaginé Jack Sparrow à la place de Jane alors qu'elle prenait son plaisir …


	4. Elisabeth

_**Bien on change un peu et on repart du coté de Jack … pendant que Liz découvre le plaisir … Jack lui …**_

_**Attention : disclaimers pour la chanson fil rouge : Fermer les yeux de Jean Jacques Goldman qui est aussi la chanson qui a inspiré cette fic, ceux qui la connaissent sauront où je veux en venir. Vous retrouverez donc la suite de la chanson par ci par là dans les chapitres de Jack . Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 3**

_**Et puis cette ombre au fond de l'ombre  
Et puis ces deux mains qui se nouent  
Ces gestes faits et refaits sans en voir le bout  
Et puis cette ombre encore debout **_

Jack arrima fermement le frêle esquif qui l'avait emmené jusqu'à Cuba et mit pied à terre, un sourire conquérant aux lèvres. Il repoussa loin de lui la nouvelle qu'il avait appris quelques jours auparavant. Will Turner n'était plus. Barbossa l'avait remplacé à la barre du Hollandais Volant, embrochant son cœur et Jack refusait de penser à ce que cette nouvelle impliquait.

Elizabeth Swann Turner, sa meurtrière, était morte. Il avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser, il n'y parvenait pas. Sans cesse, il revoyait la jeune femme telle qu'elle lui était apparue le jour où elle l'avait tué. Sa main glissant lentement sur la sienne alors qu'elle attachait les fers à son poignet, la sensation de ses lèvres douces sur sa bouche… Avec un gémissement de frustration Jack prit son compas, l'ouvrant avec sécheresse avant de le refermer aussi vite, agacé de voir l'aiguille tourner sur elle-même. Elizabeth était morte ! Elle ne pouvait plus le troubler, plus maintenant alors qu'il avait déjà tout perdu…

Tournant le dos au soleil qui disparaissait à l'horizon, Jack entra résolument dans la taverne, décidé à s'offrir un peu de bon temps, du rhum aussi … Le pirate, gardant précieusement la carte qu'il avait volé à Barbossa dans son manteau, s'assit et commença une chope de rhum. Il ne devait pas penser à elle . Sa meurtrière morte… Il aurait du, il devrait se réjouir de sa mort,mais il n'y parvenait pas. Parce qu'elle était morte sans aucun doute, sinon Barbossa n'aurait pu s'emparer du cœur de Will et devenir Capitaine du Hollandais Volant.

Il soupira lourdement, chassant la silhouette dansante de son esprit. Il la haïssait de toute manière, qui aurait pu aimer sa meurtrière …. Alors qu'il se posait une fois de plus cette question, une toute jeune fille, fardée à outrance s'approcha de lui, posant une main aux ongles peints sur son bras

- Bonsoir mon beau capitaine … Besoin de compagnie ?

Jack releva le visage, détaillant le visage sans finesse qui se présentait à lui, la poudre blanche étalée en couche épaisse sur sa peau et les lèvres rouge sang.

- Peut être bien ma belle….

La fille sourit avec une coquette lassitude et s'assit à ses côtés, prenant soin de mettre en avant sa poitrine que la robe qu'elle portait faisait presque jaillir sur la table. Jack eut un sourire désabusé, buvant son verre d'un trait tandis qu'à ses cotés, la fille se trémoussait.

- Tu es un marin n'est-ce pas ?

- Un pirate chérie…

La jeune fille écarquilla ses yeux marron et Jack ne put retenir un sourire devant l'éclat de frayeur qui traversa son regard

- Tu n'en as jamais vu trésor ? Les pirates sont dangereux vois tu … Susurra-t-il en glissant sa main le long du dos de la fille.

Le regard de Jack erra sur les boucles brunes et soyeuses de la jeune fille revenant se poser sur ses lèvres rouges.

- Alors combien pour faire l'amour à un pirate….

La fille lui fit un sourire hésitant, jetant un regard vers le fond de la salle en direction d'un homme qui, silencieux les observait.

- Trois écus. Finit elle par avancer.

Jack la regarda, songeur

- C'est d'accord… Trois écus avec la chambre.

- La chambre mais ..

- Tu préfères la ruelle trésor ? Moi ça me va. Dit Jack crânement. Seulement je pense que ton ami ici présent préférera te savoir au chaud dans une chambre …

La fille rougit et se pendit à son cou, se réfugiant dans ses habitudes de séduction. Jack sourit , sa main se perdant dans les replis de son décolleté, palpant la poitrine offerte sans douceur.

- Comment t'appelles tu ma belle ?

- Elisabeth… Rougit la fille.

L'espace d'un instant, le regard de Jack se voila et il retira sa main, regardant d'un air morne la bouteille de rhum devant lui avant de s'en servir une large rasade. A ses cotés, Elisabeth resta silencieuse un long moment avant de poser la main sur sa cuisse

- J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

_**Le cri d'une sirène  
Quand le jour a déteint  
Parenthèse de peine  
L'oubli jusqu'à demain **_

Le regard vide, Jack but lentement son verre avant de sourire à la fille.

- Non trésor, je réfléchissais juste à la manière dont j'allais te prendre. Répondit il en chassant le souvenir de son Elizabeth…

Ramassant la bouteille à moitié vidée, Jack se leva et lui sourit avec décontraction.

- Maintenant chérie… J'ai passé de longues heures en mer et il me tarde de retrouver le corps d'une fille …

Sans dire mot, Elisabeth le précéda jusqu'à une petite pièce chichement aménagée et referma derrière eux. Sans plus de façons, Jack s'allongea sur le lit, une lueur ardente dans les yeux.

- Déshabille toi chérie…

Elisabeth, un peu tremblante commença à ôter ses vêtements sous le regard scrutateur de Jack, qui , confortablement installé sur le lit buvait lentement sa bouteille de rhum.

- Plus vite.

Une fois qu'elle fut nue, Jack se leva lentement, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant profondément, ses mains agrippant ses fesses nues. Elisabeth soupira alors que la langue du pirate s'insinuait entre ses lèvres, jouant avec la sienne avant de déserter sa bouche, s'attardant sur sa poitrine offerte. Jack recula, le regard un peu parti

- Alors Elizabeth … allonge toi sur le lit que je te donne enfin ce que tu mérites. Souffla-t-il

La fille soupira en sentant ses mains caresser à nouveau son corps tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en elle d'une violente poussée, gémissant de plaisir

- Oui Elizabeth… Souffla-t-il, les yeux fermés tandis qu'il la besognait avec ardeur.

_**Longues secondes inertes  
Le corps à l'abandon  
Gestes lents, cigarettes  
Puis s'essuyer le front **_

Jack poussa un lourd soupir de délivrance alors qu'il jouissait en elle, laissant son corps retomber sur celui de la fille

- Tu me tues Lizzie… Murmura-t-il en roulant sur le coté, cherchant la bouteille de rhum. Vide! Ragea-t-il

L'air interrogateur, Elisabeth le regarda n'osant plus bouger et Jack lui sourit à nouveau, ses yeux brillants dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

- Va m'en chercher une nouvelle et reviens.

- Je … ça fera plus.. Bégaya la fille.

Avec un sourire méprisant, Jack sortit sa bourse, alignant trois nouvelles pièces qu'elle prit sans rien dire.

Le matin se levait à peine lorsque Jack se leva silencieusement, accordant un regard vague à la forme allongée près de lui et dont il avait usé la nuit durant. L'esprit clair, il remit ses vêtements un par un, prenant le temps de nouer correctement ses ceintures avant de se pencher vers le lit. Elizabeth…. Cette Elizabeth là avait bien voulu de lui allant jusqu'à lui faire promettre de l'emmener avec lui sur son bateau, de l'arracher à cette vie de prostitution qu'elle détestait.

- Dommage trésor. Murmura Jack alors qu'il fouillait l'armoire de la fille, y trouvant sans faillir la bourse pleine qui contenait ses économies. Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un pirate. Ajouta-t-il en empochant le tout.

Sans se retourner, Jack sortit de la chambre, passant sans se faire remarquer parmi les cadavres de bouteille jonchant le sol meuble de la taverne. Une fois dehors, il sortit son compas et l'ouvrit, souriant de le voir indiquer une direction claire. Ce n'était pas si difficile finalement ….

_**Vague regard au ciel  
Pour l'heure ou pour le temps  
Trop de pluie, de soleil  
C'est tout c'qu'il en attend **_

Lentement, Jack reprit place dans le frêle bateau qui l'avait emmené jusqu'à présent, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres il déboucha la bouteille de rhum qu'il avait pris la précaution de dérober et but à longs traits. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment loin de la terre, Jack soupira, laissant le vent fouetter son visage. Il était libre….

Libre de cette fille, libre de toutes attaches comme il l'avait toujours voulu et bientôt il serait immortel… Lorsqu'il aurait enfin trouvé la Fontaine de Jouvence. Il n'en demandait pas plus.

La pluie commença à tomber finement sur la mer et Jack sourit, ce qu'il trouverait serait mieux que d'être enchaîné pour toujours au Hollandais Volant, il resterait jeune éternellement et plus rien ni personne ne viendrait à bout du Capitaine Sparrow … Pas même sa meurtrière morte … Il soupira une nouvelle fois chassant une fois de plus le souvenir de celle qu'il haïssait le plus au monde et reprit sa route.


	5. Apprendre à donner

_**Coucou on retrouve Liz et Jane ! Pour ceux qui veulent le chapitre en intégralité, vous pouvez le lire sur mon site (même chemin que d'habitude … Cliquez dans mon profil !) Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 4**

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux, un peu décontenancée de se retrouver une fois de plus dans cette pièce qu'il lui semblait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus quitter. Serrant le drap autour d'elle, la jeune femme rougit violemment au souvenir de la nuit écoulée, se revoyant gémissant sous les caresses d'une femme, prenant un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible. La gorge sèche, Elizabeth se leva et alla jusqu'à la table basse pour se servir une tasse de thé, cherchant à calmer les battements de son cœur et les protestations de sa conscience.

Elle but le liquide sucré lentement, savourant son goût de miel sur ses lèvres, le même que celui de la bouche de Jane …Peu à peu, les battements affolés de son cœur se calmèrent, la plongeant dans l'état second qui lui était devenu coutumier mais sans lequel elle se sentait incapable de continuer. Le bruit de la clef tournant dans la serrure la fit sursauter et elle se retourna vivement. Elizabeth soupira longuement en découvrant Madame Wu, ne sachant si elle était soulagée ou triste que ce ne soit pas Jane qui vienne la voir. Madame Wu la regarda, arborant un léger sourire ironique

- Et bien j'ai entendu dire que la soirée d'hier t'a été profitable Lia.

Elizabeth se sentit rougir plus encore et releva le menton d'un air de défi

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans ma maison … C'est mon métier vois tu … Jane m'a dit que le sang bouillait dans tes veines…

Elizabeth baissa rapidement le regard avant de lui jeter sa tasse à la figure. D'un geste ample, Madame Wu écarta l'objet avant de ricaner

- Toujours aussi sauvage … Les hommes aiment ça. Je verrais à te donner des clients que la violence n'effraie pas.

Elizabeth la fixa, emplie de rage et d'impuissance.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça !!!!

- Mais si tu peux … Allons ma belle tu as adoré hier soir … Imagine ce que ce sera quand un homme te prendra …

Elizabeth rougit imaginant un instant le visage de Jack sur elle, les mains du pirate sur son corps

- Oh!! S'exclama-t-elle frustrée et énervée après elle-même.

Madame Wu la regarda à nouveau, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas si innocente que tu voudrais nous le faire croire… Du reste tes gémissements d'hier soir en sont la preuve éclatante… Les clients vont t'adorer.

Elizabeth pinça les lèvres

- Tout ce que je souhaite c'est partir d'ici !

- Et bien dans ce cas je te conseille de te mettre rapidement au travail Lia. Jane viendra te voir un peu plus tard, j 'espère que tu sauras lui rendre ce qu'elle t'a donné. Jane n'aime pas donner sans recevoir

- Jane se vend. Riposta Elizabeth d'un air méprisant

Madame Wu la prit par le menton et serra sans douceur

- Toi aussi Lia. N'oublie pas le cœur qui repose dans le coffre. Un seul mot de moi et un couteau y sera plongé. Quant à toi j'aurais tôt fait de te revendre et crois moi là bas on ne te laissera pas le choix

- Parce qu'ici je l'ai peut être ! S'insurgea Elizabeth

- Ici je peux faire de toi une reine, ailleurs tu ne seras qu'une catin. Penses y. Dit Madame Wu avant de la lâcher et d'avancer vers la porte.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'objecter, la femme était dehors, le bruit de la clef tournant dans la serrure faisant une nouvelle fois monter les larmes aux yeux d'Elizabeth.

Une fois seule, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, des sanglots convulsifs la secouant, pleurant sur le sort de Will mais aussi sur ce qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle savait être une trahison et qui durait depuis si longtemps. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était la pensée de Jack la caressant à la place de Jane qui lui avait procuré le plus de plaisir la veille et cette idée la consternait, la faisant verser des larmes amères sur ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle aurait pu être si les choses avaient été différentes..

Le pas feutré de Jane l'arracha à son auto apitoiement et elle rencontra le regard désapprobateur de la jeune catin.

- Pourquoi pleures tu ! Tu crois que tu vas apprendre ainsi ? Que tu sortiras plus vite ? Regarde moi ça, tes yeux sont bouffis et ton visage sali ! Dit elle en passant un linge humide sur Elizabeth.

Cette dernière hoqueta brièvement, rougissant encore plus de se trouver devant Jane.

- J'espère que tu es prête Lia et que tu ne me décevras pas. Continua impitoyablement cette dernière.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux, tremblant à l'idée de ce que l'autre attendait d'elle pendant que Jane se levait , s'installant confortablement sur le lit.

- Je … je ne peux pas. Souffla-t-elle

Jane se redressa à demi, le regard furieux.

- Pourquoi parce que tu trouves ça sale ? Dégradant ? Tu n'avais pas l'air de penser ça hier soir …. Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite !

Elizabeth le regard fixe ne répondit pas, son accusation la faisant songer à tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait dans sa vie… Tuer un homme en se servant de ses charmes pour cela, le perdant pour toujours alors qu'il lui fermait son cœur pendant que Will lui pardonnait…Elle était une mauvaise personne…Elle avait agi comme une catin avec Jack et avec Will … Des larmes montèrent à nouveau à ses yeux devant cette vérité qui lui apparaissait brusquement .

Voyant cela, Jane se leva avec brusquerie et lui assena une gifle magistrale

- Cesse de te conduire comme une reine des pirates ou une épouse ! Tu n'es plus une petite fille qui se cache derrière les hommes pour faire le sale travail !

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais déjà Jane poursuivait

- Ou alors tu es lâche Lia ? Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir donner du plaisir à une autre que toi ? En fait tu n'es qu'une égoïste, une profiteuse !

La main sur sa joue, Elizabeth observa ce déferlement de rage sans comprendre, découvrant Jane brusquement dépouillée de ses manières affables et de sa douceur.

- Je vais dire qu'on te vende. Tu me fais perdre mon temps. Lâcha Jane d'un air déçu en se dirigeant vers la porte. Pardonne moi de t'avoir frappée Lia, je te croyais d'une autre sorte mais tu es d'une banalité décevante.

Elizabeth mortifiée, humiliée, la regarda partir. Elle se rappela alors que la vie de Will était en jeu et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le sacrifier à nouveau, pas après tout ce qu'elle lui avait déjà fait subir …La main sur sa joue brûlante elle rappela Jane

- Attend… S'il te plait attend … Je, je vais essayer… Souffla-t-elle

Lui tournant le dos, la main sur le bouton de la porte, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres l'espace d'un instant; Jane se retourna finalement, reprenant son masque affectueux

- Excuse moi Lia. Murmura-t-elle en caressant la joue d'Elizabeth. Te frapper était inexcusable

- Pourquoi… parce que ça abîme la marchandise ? Rétorqua Elizabeth

Jane soupira longuement et lui servit une grande tasse de thé qu'Elizabeth prit avec reconnaissance, sachant que la douceur de la boisson la réconforterait à coup sur.

- Elizabeth… Murmura Jane à la grande surprise de cette dernière. Si je me suis énervée ce n'est pas seulement parce que je dois t'apprendre….

Elizabeth la regarda sans comprendre tandis que Jane approchait doucement son visage du sien, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser si léger qu'elle crut l'avoir rêvé.

- Je te désire.. Souffla Jane contre sa bouche.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth manqua un battement alors que Jane baissait les yeux affectant une mine gênée. Tremblante, elle but une gorgée de son thé, n'osant croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Jane … Mais c'est …

- Quoi ? Anormal ? Répondit Jane dans un soupir. Tu es très belle Lia, plus qu'aucun de nos clients… Si je t'apprends c'est que j'ai envie de le faire.

Elizabeth la regarda sans rien dire, les visages de Will et de Jack se bousculant dans sa tête, leur expression alors qu'elle sentait leurs corps se tendre vers elle. Eux aussi l'avaient désirée et ils en étaient morts… Comme Sao Feng et James Norrington… Elizabeth ferma les yeux, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ceux qu'elle avait blessé, l'esprit soudainement loin de la pièce où elle se trouvait.

La regardant intensément et observant les émotions qui se peignaient sur son visage, Jane se leva et alla chercher une pipe minuscule, semblable à celle que Madame Wu avait en permanence aux lèvres. Avec lenteur, Jane l'alluma, inspirant une longue bouffée avant de la tendre à Elizabeth.

- Tient ça te détendra et ça chassera tes fantômes…

Trop abasourdie pour répliquer, Elizabeth inspira à son tour, retrouvant avec surprise le goût du thé dans la fumée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Souffla-t-elle en reconnaissant cette fois plus forte l'odeur qui baignait en permanence sa chambre.

- Juste des plantes, pour te décontracter… Murmura Jane en lui reprenant l'objet des mains. S'il te plait… viens.. Nous irons lentement je te le promets.

Elizabeth sentit une boule lui remonter dans la gorge en reconnaissant les mots que Will lui avait dit sur la plage où ils avaient consommé leur union. Se sentant soudainement faible, elle se laissa entraîner jusqu'au lit, Jane la fixa, le regard brillant alors qu'elle la forçait à s'asseoir au bord du lit, comme elle-même . La jeune asiatique glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, ses doigts dénouant le long ruban de soie qui fermait sa tenue, exposant la poitrine d'Elizabeth.

- Laisse moi t'apprendre, laisse moi te guider… Souffla-t-elle en posant un baiser léger sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth qui frissonna. Tu me désires, je le sens…. Laisse toi aller…

Elizabeth soupira lourdement, ses sombres pensées s'envolèrent et elle se sentit brusquement plus légère tandis que Jane approchait sa bouche de la sienne.

- Embrasse moi…

Trop perdue pour objecter, Elizabeth approcha lentement ses lèvres de celle de Jane, sa bouche épousant la sienne alors que la main fine de Jane se posait sur sa nuque. Cette fois, la jeune femme ne fit rien, se contentant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres et Elizabeth sentit la chaleur se réveiller dans ses reins. Avec un gémissement étouffé elle glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Jane, savourant sa douceur tandis que les mains de la jeune femme erraient sur son corps. Leur baiser dura longtemps et Jane finit par saisir la main d'Elizabeth, la posant sur la soie de son vêtement avant de s'écarter légèrement

- Caresse moi…

Elizabeth soupira, incapable de lutter et obéit, ses doigts apprenant les contours du corps de Jane..

Quelques temps plus tard, Jane soupira lourdement , observant Elizabeth, les yeux encore emplis de plaisir

- Tu es .. Douée.. Souffla-t-elle presque à regrets avant de déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Nous essaierons autre chose demain …

Elizabeth rouge de confusion et les sens enflammés se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, luttant contre l'envie d'en demander plus. Jane eut un sourire énigmatique en la regardant avant de venir l'aider à se relever, glissant négligemment sa main sur sa hanche.

- Tu apprécieras plus demain. Promis t'elle. En attendant dors…

Elizabeth, mortifiée, la regarda sortir de la pièce, la clef tournant dans la serrure comme toujours. Avec un soupir, elle se servit une nouvelle tasse, elle avait besoin de réfléchir… Un besoin urgent… D'autant plus qu'alors qu'elle caressait Jane … elle avait une fois de plus pensé à Jack Sparrow …

*

Jane sortit rapidement, son visage reprenant l'expression dure qu'elle ne s'autorisait qu'en privé et fit un bond en arrière en découvrant Madame Wu qui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, l'attendait

- Ça s'est bien passé on dirait … Souligna-t-elle en lui soufflant sa fumée au visage.

Jane grimaça et lui arracha la pipe des mains, aspirant une profonde bouffée avant de lui rendre, s'éloignant à pas nerveux.

- Elle est prête pour la suite. Bougonna-t-elle.

- Je crois que toute la maison t'a entendue. Continua Madame Wu d'un ton ironique.

Jane la regarda avec hostilité.

- Que veux tu m'entendre dire Mère ?

- Que j'avais raison… Cette fille sera une catin parfaite.

Jane soupira

- Elle est instinctive et douée… Reconnut elle de mauvaise grâce.

Madame Wu lui sourit et lui tapota gentiment la joue

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Jane, tu seras toujours la meilleure catin . Mais un jour viendra où tu pourras diriger cette maison et choisir de te donner alors qu'elle … Elle fera tout ce que tu lui dis … Pour peu que tu l'attaches à toi …

Jane grimaça et désigna la pipe

- Sans cela ce ne serait pas si facile

Madame Wu haussa les épaules

- Alors augmente les doses, ça lui donne un petit air éthéré qui la fait paraître encore plus belle… Mais toi … fait attention n'en prend pas trop

- Je sais Mère …

Madame Wu lui sourit à nouveau avant de replier son bras autour de sa taille

- Tu es une bonne fille Jane et une excellente catin … N'oublie pas que la moitié de ses gains seront à toi .. Alors arrange toi pour la mettre rapidement au travail.

- A la fin de la semaine ce sera bon. Lâcha froidement Jane, un éclair cupide dans le regard.

Sa mère approuva et se dirigea vers son bureau.

- Je vais commencer à propager la nouvelle, faire monter les enchères. Toi repose toi …

Jane l'air interdite la regarda

- Mais … le Consul m'attend

- Oh je ne t'ai pas dit ? Il préfère attendre …

Jane fronça les sourcils

- Attendre quoi ?

Madame Wu la contempla un instant, repérant la jalousie sur ses traits et lui tendit une bourse pleine.

- Il a donné ceci pour toi …

Jane retrouva le sourire immédiatement et empocha la bourse se hâtant vers sa chambre pour compter ses écus sous le regard méprisant de Madame Wu

- Oui ma fille … tu es une vraie catin… Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents avant de retourner dans son bureau.


	6. Expiation

_**Voilà la suite, comme toujours censurée, vous pouvez lire l'intégralité du chapitre sur mon site comme d'hab . Bonne lecture (PS : bientôt nous reprendrons une relation non yuri, mais ces passages étaient nécessaires pour la suite … erf et très difficiles à écrire )**_

**Chapitre 5**

Elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit, la privation de sommeil creusant des sillons noirs sous ses yeux. Elizabeth ne se souvenait plus précisément de la teneur de ses pensées ni même du cheminement qu'elles avaient suivi mais elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'une soumission apparente serait définitivement la meilleure solution … Cela lui permettrait également d'expier ses fautes envers les autres, son infidélité à l'égard de Will, l'utilisation des sentiments que Jack lui portait avant qu'elle le tue… Finalement elle était plus catin qu'elle n'avait voulu l'admettre jusqu'à présent, elle avait usé de ses charmes, du désir qu'elle inspirait aux hommes autour d'elle pour atteindre ses buts… Il était juste que maintenant elle paie son attitude, qu'elle sauve Will elle-même. Cette fois, ni Norrington ni Jack ne viendrait à son secours. Elle était seule. Définitivement seule….

Le cliquetis de la clef tournant dans la serrure la fit relever la tête, les pupilles dilatées par le thé qu'elle avait bu toute la durée de sa veille et qui était pour beaucoup dans la conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée. Elizabeth regarda Jane entrer, la jeune femme arborant à nouveau l'expression policée qu'elle lui avait toujours connue exception faite de son emportement de la veille et soupira lourdement. Le regard pétillant, Jane la fixa en retour, se réjouissant intérieurement de son expression fatiguée et commenta d'une voix sèche.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

- C'est le cas. Soupira Elizabeth qui se sentait fourbue

A ces mots, Jane la fixa longuement, hésitant entre la colère et la tendresse et opta finalement pour la seconde

Elle s'approcha lentement d'Elizabeth et l'aida à se relever, caressant plus longtemps que nécessaire la hanche de la jeune femme.

- Tu vas prendre un bon bain puis nous allons continuer ton apprentissage. Dit elle en l'entraînant vers la pièce adjacente où fumait déjà une eau délicatement parfumée.

Épuisée par sa nuit de veille, Elizabeth se laissa faire sans protester, savourant la caresse des mains de Jane, passant sur son corps alors qu'elle fermait les yeux appréciant de se sentir choyée comme du temps où elle était encore Elizabeth Swann la fille unique du Gouverneur de Port Royal.

Jane peigna longuement ses longs cheveux blonds la laissant glisser dans le sommeil, un sourire cupide au coin des lèvres. Finalement elle reprit la main d'Elizabeth et l'entraîna sur le lit.

- Tu es prête ? Chuchota-t-elle

- Ai-je le choix ? Répondit Elizabeth sur le même ton

Jane haussa les épaules, jugeant inutile de répondre à cette question et lui tendit une fois de plus une minuscule pipe.

- Tient …. Ça va t'aider

Sans broncher, Elizabeth inspira une profonde bouffée, savourant le bien être immédiat qu'elle lui procurait. Jane à ses côtés, embrassa tendrement son cou avant de caresser le corps offert.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer ton corps… Madame Wu insiste pour que tu sois prête à la fin de la semaine.

Elizabeth frissonna à cette pensée.

- Tu veux me donner à un homme ….

- Pas encore. Répondit Jane en l'embrassant rapidement. Tu n'es pas encore assez prête… Déjà un entraînement …

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Jane se déshabilla lentement, dévoilant son corps souple et se pencha vers elle l'embrassant profondément cette fois. Avec un gémissement, Elizabeth répondit à son baiser, sa langue se nouant à celle de son jeune professeur dans une danse effrénée alors que son corps se réveillait peu à peu, la chaleur dans ses reins lui rappelant le non assouvissement de la veille.

Jane s'écarta lentement d'elle et lui sourit.

- Combien de fois as-tu fait l'amour Lia ?

Elizabeth rougit violemment devant cette question, se rappelant l'étreinte rapide de Will sur l'île où ils avaient consommé leur mariage. Jane caressa négligemment sa poitrine, ses mains semblables aux ailes d'un papillon.

- Pas beaucoup et pas agréablement si j'en juge par ta mine… Malheureusement ce sera le cas avec beaucoup de clients.. Mais il existe des compensations. Souffla-t-elle en exhibant un objet oblong apparemment constitué d'ivoire et copieusement nervuré.

Elizabeth la regarda avec surprise et Jane étouffa un rire devant son air étonné.

- Aujourd'hui je vais te faire l'amour comme le ferait un homme Lia…

Elizabeth tremblante, observa Jane alors qu'elle fixait l'objet autour de sa taille, resserrant les rubans de soie pour le faire tenir. Jane la repoussa sur le lit et sourit fugacement

- Lorsque tu es face à un client tu dois obéir.

Elizabeth les yeux ronds faisant paraître ses pupilles encore plus dilatées laissa Jane prendre place sur elle et sentit la caresse froide de l'objet contre elle. Un sursaut de peur la fit tenter de se dégager alors qu'elle comprenait ce que Jane avait en tête. La jeune prostituée rit brièvement et la repoussa sur le lit.

- Si tu veux sortir un jour d'ici Lia … Mieux vaut que tu t'y prêtes dès maintenant… Dit elle en s'enfonçant en elle

Un long moment après, Elizabeth tremblante et rougissante de honte en pensant au plaisir qu'elle avait pris, s'écarta légèrement d'elle, baissant les yeux

- Je suis désolée.. Murmura-t-elle sans savoir si elle s'adressait à Jane, à Will ou à elle-même.

Jane se reprit, grinçant des dents de devoir reconnaître une fois de plus que le plaisir embellissait le visage d'Elizabeth mieux qu'aucun artifice.

- Les clients t'adoreront. Se borna-t-elle à dire.

Elizabeth détourna le visage, se sentant plus mal que jamais tandis que Jane se levait, défaisant sa ceinture.

- Tu n'as pas de honte à avoir. Ton plaisir si … évident t'assurera une renommée.

- Jane.. Demanda Elizabeth d'une petite voix. Je ne devrais pas faire ça plus de deux ans n'est-ce pas ?

Jane sourit avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Dès que ta dette sera payée tu pourras partir avec le coffre contenant le cœur de ton époux. Je te le promets.

Elizabeth soupira lourdement

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas d'autre moyen …

- Parce que la vie est ainsi Lia… Cesse de te tourmenter pour ce que tu as perdu, contente toi d'apprécier ce que tu as. Lui dit fermement Jane en l'embrassant sur la tempe

- Je n'ai rien d'autre qu'une vie de future catin. Souffla Elizabeth, des larmes brûlantes glissant sur ses joues.

Jane lui sourit, essuyant lentement ses larmes

- Tu m'as moi Lia… Je t'aiderais… Avant chaque client je te donnerais de quoi supporter, te détendre… Dit elle en lui tendant une tasse de thé. Maintenant bois ça et repose toi un peu.

Elizabeth but sans sourciller, le visage ravagé par les larmes avant de se rouler en boule sur le lit, le corps encore plein des marques du plaisir qu'elle venait de prendre comme la catin qu'elle savait être devenue.

Jane la regarda longuement, ses yeux gris brillant de plaisir de la voir aussi malheureuse et la recouvrit doucement.

- Tu feras bientôt ton entrée dans notre monde Lia. Ricana-t-elle tout bas avant de s'éloigner.

*

Derrière la porte, Madame Wu la regarda sortir, le regard pétillant.

- Alors elle se laisse convaincre facilement apparemment

Jane renifla avec mépris.

- Une tasse de thé, une bouffée d'opium et elle jouit comme la pire d'entre nous …

Madame Wu rit à sa réponse et exhiba un sachet remplit d'une poudre ambrée

- Ceci dans le thé pour préparer son corps et l'opium pour libérer son esprit… Voilà le secret.

- Quand je pense que Tai nous l'a décrite comme un combattante… Se moqua Jane. Deux semaines ici et la voilà devenue catin

Le visage de Madame Wu se contracta

- Ne la sous estime pas Jane …

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et désigna l'attirail

- Avec ceci… Elle ne risque pas de faire grand mal…. Au fait à ce propos j'ai du lui assurer qu'elle serait libre dans deux ans…

- Deux ans … oui tu as bien fait … De toute manière, d'ici là elle aura déjà remboursé cent fois son prix et puis sous savons toutes les deux qu'alors nous ne pourrons plus rien tirer d'elle…

Jane sourit avec méchanceté

- Elle ne sera plus aussi belle alors…

Madame Wu inspira une profonde volute de fumée et lui sourit

- Tu connais les dégâts aussi bien que moi …

- C'est pour ça que je n'y ai pas droit aussi souvent qu'elle .. Grommela Jane

- Allons tu te rappelles de Katy n'est-ce pas ?

Jane grimaça à cette mention, se souvenant de l'agonie de la jeune prostituée qui comme Elizabeth s'était montrée si rétive à travailler avant qu'elles ne brisent sa volonté. Madame Wu observa son visage et sourit

- Bien. Maintenant va travailler, le Consul t'attend.

Jane soupira, se fabricant une expression avenante, ses traits exprimant soudain la plus grande douceur.

- L'avantage avec lui c'est que ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps …

- Et que ça rapporte gros. Compléta Madame Wu

Jane sourit franchement cette fois, réajustant son vêtement de soie autour de son corps mince.

- On pourra l'introduire dès demain je pense.. Ricana-t-elle.

- Parfait tu as fait un excellent travail Jane.

- Comme toujours. Se rengorgea cette dernière.

Madame Wu la regarda s'éloigner un sourire au lèvres qui disparut dès que Jane ne put plus la voir. Cette gamine devenait de plus en plus gourmande … Pour la première fois, Madame Wu envisagea sérieusement de la vendre prochainement. En effet la part que prenait Jane sur ses bénéfices devenait de plus en plus importante… Seulement elle répugnait à s'en séparer… Madame Wu sourit songeant qu'avec Elizabeth pour la remplacer, il lui suffirait de s'arranger pour que Jane lui donne un fruit, de préférence une fille puis de la vendre… Après tout Tai Huang lui avait déjà fait part de son désir de posséder sa si fière cousine. Ainsi, elle pourrait lui vendre un bon prix et récupérerait les recettes d'Elizabeth pour elle seule… Madame Wu s'éloigna, un sourire aux lèvres, ravie de son plan …


	7. Premier client

_**Voilà chapitre suivant, comme toujours censuré. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous pouvez lire la version intégrale sur mon site **_

**Chapitre 6**

La semaine passa rapidement pour Elizabeth qui s'enfonçait chaque jour dans un brouillard plus opaque. Ses pensées, de moins en moins cohérentes à mesure que le temps passait, la ramenait sans cesse à la conclusion qu'elle était une mauvaise personne. De plus chaque soir, Jane venait la rejoindre, apportant avec elle la dose de luxure dont le corps d'Elizabeth ne semblait jamais pouvoir être rassasié alors que son esprit lui hurlait qu'elle agissait de manière immonde… Chaque nuit, après le départ de Jane, Elizabeth s'efforçait de penser à Will mais les traits de l'époux auquel elle avait juré fidélité s'estompaient dans ses souvenirs, laissant place au visage d'un pirate qui lui murmurait qu'elle viendrait de son côté…

Le soleil perçait depuis longtemps les vastes persiennes qui masquaient les fenêtres recouvertes de barreaux lorsque Jane entra dans sa chambre, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Sans la moindre gêne elle s'approcha d'Elizabeth et frôla sa bouche avec légèreté.

- C'est aujourd'hui Lia. Dit elle simplement.

Elizabeth accusa le coup en la voyant déposer une lourde robe aux couleurs claires sur le lit. Aujourd'hui …. C'était aujourd'hui qu'on allait la vendre à l'un des hommes qui fréquentait la maison, qu'elle allait devoir offrir son corps contre des pièces et la vie de Will…

Jane chantonna doucement dans une langue qu'Elizabeth ne connaissait pas et s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu n'as pas fini ton thé Lia. Termine le. Ordonna-t-elle doucement.

- Je … je n'ai pas très soif. Murmura Elizabeth la gorge sèche et les mains tremblantes à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.

- Oui mais ça va te détendre… N'oublie pas que Madame Wu te surveillera… Un seul faux pas et tous les avantages que tu as jusqu'à présent s'envoleront… Précisa Jane, souhaitant plus que tout au monde que cela arrive.

Elizabeth la regarda avec effarement et but la tasse qu'elle lui tendait, les larmes perlant à ses paupières.

- C'est mieux. Approuva Jane en la forçant à se lever.

Elizabeth ne broncha pas alors que Jane lui passait un corset d'un jaune très pâle qu'elle laça fermement devant, ses mains relevant la poitrine d'Elizabeth d'un geste assuré. Sans attendre elle s'empara d'un jupon d'une indécente transparence et le noua autour de la taille d'Elizabeth avant de brosser soigneusement ses cheveux qu'elle avait enroulé autour de petits bandeaux la veille. Au bout d'un moment, Jane recula comme pour mieux juger du résultat et sourit.

- Tu es parfaite … Tiens. Ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une minuscule pipe sur laquelle Elizabeth se précipita avec avidité en sachant suffisamment à présent pour savoir que la fumée lui procurerait l'oubli qu'elle souhaitait tant .

La tête lui tournait un peu lorsque Jane prit son bras, la guidant hors de la pièce pour la première fois de son arrivée. Les pieds nus d'Elizabeth s'enfoncèrent dans les tapis profonds qui jonchaient le sol jusqu'à une salle immense d'où s'échappait des rires et des soupirs qui firent frémir la jeune femme.

- N'aie pas peur… Souffla Jane en la faisant entrer.

A l'intérieur, la lumière éclatante fit cligner Elizabeth des yeux alors que comme dans un rêve elle examinait la pièce. Partout ce n'était que coussins moelleux, fumée épaisse et dorures qu'elle aurait qualifiées de clinquantes n'importe où sauf ici. La pièce était vaste et les murs étaient recouverts d'un épais tissu aux reflets bordeaux rehaussé ça et là d'un filigrane d'or.

- Bienvenue chez Madame Wu , Lia. Murmura Jane à son oreille alors que les têtes des femmes présentes se tournaient vers Elizabeth.

Les filles n'étaient guère plus qu'une dizaine et chacune d'elles possédait une beauté étrange, de la jeune asiatique aux traits semblables à Jane qui semblait capable de se briser à la moindre étreinte à la grande rousse aux yeux verts et à l'évidente naissance occidentale qui la dévisagea avec hostilité. Toutes ces femmes étaient minces, le grain de peau presque parfait aux yeux d'Elizabeth qu'elles soient métisses, asiatiques ou d'une noirceur d'ébène comme celle qui se trouvait le plus près d'elle. Leurs tenues étaient toutes semblables, une longue robe d'une rouge profond rehaussé de dorure alors que leurs cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon compliqué au dessus de leurs visages fardés. Partout où Elizabeth posait son regard, les bouches étaient d'un rouge sang au dessous de regard noircis, faisant paraître leurs yeux en amande.

Elizabeth déglutit en réalisant qu'elle seule n'était pas fardée pas plus que ses cheveux n'étaient coiffés ou ses yeux noircis. Au milieu de tout ce rouge, rouge des robes, des lèvres et du décor elle se faisait l'impression d'être une tache claire et elle recula sous le regard hostile des autres filles. Jane s'accrocha fermement à son bras, empêchant tout mouvement et lui tendit la minuscule pipe à nouveau.

- Ne fait pas d'erreur Lia… Souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Abasourdie, Elizabeth inspira une nouvelle bouffée, son visage se détendant alors qu'elle fermait à demi les yeux pour mieux laisser le délicat parfum l'enivrer. A ses côtés, Jane hocha la tête tandis que les autres filles courbaient servilement l'échine en voyant Madame Wu entrer. Elizabeth, elle, ne fit pas un mouvement, son corps restant droit pendant qu'elle détaillait la maquerelle. La tenue de Madame Wu était exceptionnelle, son corps obèse recouvert d'une sorte de toge d'un marron glacé et ses mains recouvertes de bagues aux pierres plus brillantes les unes que les autres. A son cou pendait un immense collier qui semblait être constitué de feuilles d 'or mais ce n'était pas le plus étonnant… Le pire était sans doute son visage, entièrement recouvert d'une poudre blanche et opaque au milieu de laquelle se détachait une mince fente rouge sang. Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche en la voyant et la pensée de Mistress Ching, la vieille Seigneur pirate traversa son esprit. Comme elle, Madame Wu semblait être une sorte de vieille poupée aux teintes fanées comme celle qu'elle aimait trimballer partout étant enfant. Elizabeth embrassa le spectacle qu'elle offrait, vieille femme obèse et ridée au milieu de tant de beauté et éclata de rire.

En l'entendant, les autres filles relevèrent la tête sans toutefois oser prendre la parole alors que leur maîtresse était dans la pièce. Elizabeth les vit du coin de l'œil alors que Jane pressait son bras avec insistance, l'incitant à se taire mais cela ne fit que redoubler son hilarité devant Madame Wu . Cette dernière la dévisagea froidement avant de prendre la parole .

- Pouvons nous savoir ce qui te fait rire à ce point Lia ! S'exclama-t-elle désarçonnée devant la réaction de celle qu'elle avait prévue, rétive, larmoyante ou agressive mais sûrement pas amusée.

- Vous . Répondit Elizabeth entre deux éclats de rire. Vous êtes si … Ridicule. Lâcha-t-elle avant de rire à nouveau sans pouvoir s'arrêter

La gifle la cueillit sèchement, stoppant net son hilarité.

- Et bien je suis contente que tu le prennes ainsi Lia … Commenta Madame Wu d'un ton qui démontrait clairement le contraire.

Elizabeth, la main sur sa joue, la regarda, serrant les lèvres avec dureté. Madame Wu se tourna vers Jane, lui faisant un imperceptible signe de tête. Jane avec diligence, tendit la pipe à Elizabeth qui la prit nerveusement, soufflant la fumée au visage de la femme avec insolence. Madame Wu sourit avec méchanceté

- Bien nous allons voir si ton mari vivra à l'issue de cette journée Gronda-t-elle d'un ton portant une menace sans équivoque.

Elizabeth serra les dents alors que la maquerelle faisait signe à l'une des femmes qui s'empressa de tirer sur le cordon de soie qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Sous l'air effaré d'Elizabeth la tenture rouge qui se trouvait devant elle s'écarta, la découvrant aux regards de cinq hommes tandis que les autres filles reculaient dans l'ombre. Elizabeth rougit de fureur en comprenant la mise en scène élaborée par Madame Wu, qui lui fit signe d'avancer. Elizabeth, légèrement éblouie reconnut cependant le bleu des uniformes de la Navy, signalant la haute position des occidentaux présents. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps elle appartenait à leur monde, puis elle les avait combattus pour finalement finir ici, objet de leur désir à vendre au plus offrant. Elle roula des yeux effrayés, cherchant du regard l'issue qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir. Devinant ses pensées, la voix de Jane l'arrêta net.

- N'oublie pas le coffre. Murmura-t-elle alors que les hommes se lançaient dans une âpre discussion avec Madame Wu.

Elizabeth rougit en sentant leurs regards sans équivoque sur elle, le même regard qu'elle avait parfois surpris chez Jack Sparrow lorsque le pirate croyait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Finalement un asiatique à la tenue richement brodée fit un pas en avant, déposant une bourse d'un air négligent sur la console qui était à côté de lui. Il adressa quelques mots en chinois à Madame Wu avant de se tourner vers Elizabeth.

- Que fais tu ? Demanda-t-il dans un anglais parfait.

Jane ne laissa pas le temps à Elizabeth de répondre et se matérialisa brutalement à ses côtés.

- Tout Monsieur Ling. Répondit Jane d'un ton respectueux tandis qu'Elizabeth lui jetait un regard empli de reproches.

Le chinois sourit et tendit une pièce à Jane

- Je la prends. Annonça-t-il.

Madame Wu s'inclina avec respect tandis qu'Elizabeth les regardait l'air affolé

- Jane va vous conduire dans la chambre Monsieur Ling. Lia vous y rejoindra dans un instant. Messieurs, notre Perle d'Occident a trouvé preneur mais je vous invite à visiter nos autres filles toutes aussi raffinées… Je serais dans mon bureau pour qui souhaiterait faire une offre…

Sans attendre de réponse, Madame Wu saisit sans douceur le bras d'Elizabeth, l'entraînant dans le couloir.

- Tu as intérêt à le satisfaire. Jane t'a montré comment faire

- Je ne suis pas une putain…. Gémit Elizabeth brutalement affolée à l'idée de se retrouver seule dans une chambre avec cet homme gras et vieux.

Madame Wu lui tendit une tasse de thé

- Bois ça. Et vas y … Obéis lui et n'oublie pas qu'au moindre faux pas… ton mari en paiera les conséquences.

Elizabeth, choquée, but d'un trait pendant que Madame Wu continuait à l'entraîner à sa suite.

- Et cesse de faire cette tête. Tu es belle, use de ton charme. Ordonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Elizabeth frissonna en découvrant la pièce richement décorée dans laquelle brûlait un bon feu et surmontée d'un lit immense. L'homme, un éclair vicieux dans le regard la regarda entrer, se passant machinalement la langue sur les lèvres tandis que derrière Elizabeth, la porte se refermait.

Embarrassée, rouge de honte, Elizabeth n'avança pas, se contentant d'examiner le décor et les glaces immenses qui recouvraient les murs de la pièce. Monsieur Ling claqua de la langue d'un air impatient

- Approche. Lia c'est ça ?

Elizabeth serra les poings, révoltée de devoir obéir à cet homme, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la pensée de Will l'arrêta net. Avec un soupir, elle obéit, se plaçant devant l'homme. Il lui prit sans douceur le menton et l'examina comme Elizabeth avait parfois vu son père le faire pour un cheval.

- Une perle d'occident. Susurra-t-il. On dit les femmes de ton peuple malhabiles aux jeux de l'amour.

- Pourquoi m'avoir choisie dans ce cas ? Rétorqua Elizabeth.

Monsieur Ling dédaigna de lui répondre et effleura son vêtement blanc du bout de ses doigts aux ongles noirs qui rappelèrent Sao Feng à Elizabeth .

- Déshabille toi… Lentement. Le jupon d'abord. Ordonna-t-il.

Un éclat rageur dans le regard, Elizabeth défit son jupon, le lançant au sol d'un air de défi.

Ling sourit et s'assit dans le fauteuil, la regardant d'un air affamé.

- Très belle. Tu portes bien ton nom … Maintenant le corset.

Avec un gémissement d'humiliation et sentant sa tête lui tourner à nouveau, lui ôtant toute volonté, Elizabeth obéit, se retrouvant nue devant l'homme qui la dévisageait, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

- Va t'allonger sur le lit.

Il sembla à Elizabeth que cela durait des heures, les râles de plaisir de l'homme résonnant dans la pièce se mêlant peu à peu à ses soupirs à elle, alors qu'elle s'imaginait dans d'autres bras. Finalement Ling se libéra en elle et se releva sans dire un mot. Toujours silencieux, il se rhabilla et lui jeta une pièce avant de sortir, la laissant seule sur le lit, le corps sali de son plaisir.

Jane entra immédiatement après, son regard brillant de convoitise en voyant la pièce qu'il avait laissée à Elizabeth.

- Tu t'en es bien sortie Lia. Il était satisfait. Il a dit qu'il te reprendrait la prochaine fois.

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement étranglé avant de se mettre à pleurer de douleur et d'humiliation. Jane sourit doucement et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement sur la bouche

- Chuttttt Lia .. On en meurt pas … Et puis il me semble que tu as trouvé ça agréable sur la fin non ? Allez … prend ça , ça te fera du bien … Murmura-t-elle en tendant l'extrémité de sa pipe à Elizabeth qui inspira avec reconnaissance, laissant la fumée l'emporter loin de la honte, des remords et de la souffrance que sa nouvelle vie de catin lui inspiraient …


	8. Un nouveau navire

_**Voilà la suite avec un chapitre sur Jack… Bah oui que devient Jack ? **_

_**Disclaimer : les paroles de la chanson du début sont encore une fois un extrait de Fermer les yeux de Jean Jacques Goldman. **_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel léger**_

**Chapitre 7**

_**Déjà loin de ses haines  
Aussi loin qu'il le peut  
Où ses rêves l'entraînent  
Quand il ferme les yeux **_

Jack Sparrow accoudé au comptoir de la taverne leva son verre d'un air triomphant. Il avait réussi… Six mois. Il ne lui avait fallu que six mois pour découvrir enfin la source de la Fontaine de Jouvence et s'emparer du précieux liquide qui reposait à présent bien au fond de son manteau. La chose avait presque été trop simple. La carte de Feng l'avait mené droit à la source qui était étrangement sans surveillance, à croire que personne n'avait songé qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse vouloir s'en emparer. Enfin il n'allait pas se plaindre pour ça …

Les premiers moments avaient été délicats. Alors qu'il s'était approché de la Fontaine, il était resté longuement devant l'eau claire et limpide qui s'écoulait à flots réguliers, n'osant pas se pencher pour boire. Puis finalement, la curiosité avait eu raison de ses craintes et il s'était abreuvé, buvant à longs traits l'eau de vie. Il avait grimacé en reconnaissant le goût fade et pitoyable de l'eau avant de se reprendre. Cette eau lui apporterait la jeunesse éternelle, l'empêcherait de mourir… Bien sur il n'était toujours pas l'immortel Jack Sparrow qu'il avait rêvé d'être, mais sa principale ennemie disparue, il était bien certain que plus personne n'oserait l'attacher au mât d'un navire pour l'offrir à la mort.

Jack grimaça en réalisant qu'une fois de plus ses pensées l'avaient poussé jusqu'à _elle. _Il soupira longuement et évita de regarder son compas, sachant que s'il l'ouvrait maintenant l'aiguille perdrait encore le nord, oscillant en tout sens. Il soupira songeant qu'il la haïssait de tout son cœur sans savoir si c'était pour l'avoir tué ou pour lui inspirer encore un tel désir après sa mort.

Jack leva son verre en direction d'un compagnon invisible et descendit le rhum d'un trait. Il savait comment échapper à la malédiction à présent… Il lui suffisait d'entrer dans un bordel ou une taverne et de séduire une fille .. Ainsi la brûlure de son corps s'effaçait lorsqu'il prenait la fille, l'appelant du nom de celle dont il n'avait rien obtenu de plus qu'un baiser de la mort. De nombreuses fois depuis la réalisation de la mort d'Elizabeth il s'était demandé si la solution n'aurait pas été de la prendre comme toute autre vulgaire catin qui se bousculait dans son lit. Ainsi le désir aurait disparu au lieu de lui laisser le goût amer de l'inachevé.

Pourtant il s'en était donné du mal pour l'avoir, la sauvant, la laissant le tuer, la faisant reine… Mais rien de tout cela n'avait suffit à la faire venir vers lui, trop obnubilée par son stupide forgeron… A présent ils étaient morts tout les deux et il ne restait plus que lui, seul comme plus de dix ans plus tôt, sans navire mais avec ce maudit désir qui venait régulièrement réchauffer ses reins. L'apaiser lui était plus facile à présent, il lui suffisait de rouler dans les draps de ces filles sans visages qui rodaient toujours dans les ports, à la recherche d'un client. Chaque fois qu'il en prenait une il lui dictait son nom, l'appelant Lizzie, qu'elle soit blonde, rousse ou d'une noirceur d'ébène… Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et elles étaient toutes sa Lizzie l'espace d'une nuit .

Il payait pour cela. Il avait les moyens à présent. Parce que bien sur, pour confirmer sa chance insolente, il s'était trouvé y avoir un trésor dans la grotte qui contenait la Fontaine. Il avait tout pris, n'avait rien laissé et depuis il dilapidait sa fortune et sa jeunesse éternelle dans les ports du monde entier. Il était libre. Il était un pirate. Et il la haïssait. Ou plus exactement il haïssait son souvenir qui lui rappelait qu'à un moment, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow - l'éternel Capitaine Jack Sparrow - avait été faible. Au point d'abandonner une part de sa liberté et de se retrouver enchaîné (et pas que métaphoriquement) à une femme. Il avait aimé. Désormais il haïssait .

La main d'un homme se posant sur son épaule le fit sursauter et Jack se retourna, la main sur son épée pour ne rencontrer que le visage rude de Bonner. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il lui désigna du regard la bouteille de rhum

- Prend donc un verre l'ami … ou deux si le cœur t'en dit

Bonner sourit et se servit généreusement , observant du coin de l'œil le profil de Jack.

- Ça faisait bien longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu en Europe Jack… On te disait mort…

- Faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte. Répondit Jack d'un air laconique.

- T'as encore perdu ton navire hein…

- Je n'ai pas _perdu _mon navire… je me le suis fait odieusement volé par ce fils de rat de Barbossa. Précisa Jack.

Bonner éclata de rire, tapant dans l'épaule de Jack et se resservit généreusement, le regard pétillant.

- Je te connais depuis longtemps Jack. Si tu es ici ce n'est pas pour rien…

- Ce n'est pas pour rien. Confirma Jack d'un air de conspirateur.

- Alors que me veux tu ?

- Vois tu … je suis actuellement sur le marché…

- Un Capitaine sans navire oui j'avais cru le comprendre

Jack claqua sa langue avec impatience et resservit un verre à son ami

- L'homme qui se fait offrir à boire doit écouter silencieusement la proposition de l'homme qui offre

Bonner s'installa confortablement sur son siège et hocha la tête en direction de Jack.

- Il y a un tas de superbes navires dans ce port… Des bâtiments qui mériteraient d'être commandés par un vrai capitaine plutôt que par ces officiers français qui ne savent pas discerner une barque d'un véritable navire …

Bonner écarquilla les yeux

- Tu veux voler un navire de la marine française !!!

- Réquisitionner . Terme nautique l'ami.

- Par nautique tu veux dire pirate je suppose …

Jack sourit plus largement

- As-tu déjà connu meilleur marin qu'un pirate ?

Bonner parut réfléchir à la question et commença

- Et bien il y a l'amiral…

- Cette question était de pure rhétorique l'ami … Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, d'autant plus que la tienne n'a aucun sens. L'interrompit Jack.

Bonner sourit à nouveau et avança la main vers la bouteille se servant largement.

- Et que veux tu de moi au juste Jack ?

- Je veux que tu me dises lequel de ces bâtiments est le plus rapide et le plus solide … pour que je puisse le réquisitionner …

Bonner cracha son rhum attirant une grimace désapprobatrice sur les lèvres de Jack.

- Cette fois c'est dit tu es fou ! Dois je te rappeler que nous sommes au milieu d'un port de la marine française et que je suis chef de quai ici !! Que crois tu qu'ils me feront lorsqu'ils découvriront ton vo.. Emprunt

- C'est pour ça que tu dois venir avec moi . Après quoi nous trouverons un port qui pratique encore l'honnête piraterie et nous constituerons un équipage …

- Je croyais que tu avais déjà un second .. Un certain Gibbs si j'en crois la rumeur…

Le visage de Jack se contracta à la mention de l'homme qui faisait partie de son passé comme tout ce qui concernait les Caraïbes d'ailleurs

- Laisse Gibbs où il est tu veux …. Pour l'instant c'est à toi que la proposition s'adresse.

- Et pourquoi devrais je abandonner tout ce que je possède ici Jack ? Pour te suivre ? Pour me retrouver hors la loi sur les flots, à la recherche de navires à piller ?

- Non , non … Mais pour connaître à nouveau le goût des embruns, de la liberté … Susurra Jack.

Bonner le fixa, l'air peu convaincu

- Et puis … il y a ceci .. Murmura Jack en dépliant la carte de Feng

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore …. Gémit Bonner

Sans répondre, les mains de Jack déplacèrent la carte, indiquant un trésor situé dans les mers de Chine

- Tu … tu plaisantes… En bégaya Bonner

- Avec l'or ? Jamais …. Répondit Jack un sourire aux lèvres

- D'accord… Souffla Bonner.

Jack lui décocha un sourire satisfait et leva lentement sa chope, triquant avec son nouvel associé.

*

Quelques jours plus tard, rampant comme un rat le long de la corde menant au _Vigoureux_, Bonner se demandait s'il avait vraiment bien fait de suivre Jack Sparrow … Une fois de plus.. .

Sans l'attendre et le pistolet chargé, Jack rebondit souplement sur le pont et fit face à la dizaine de soldats qui les fixèrent médusés par leur apparition.

- Ceci est un abordage. Nous réquisitionnons ce bâtiment au nom du Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! S'exclama Jack avec panache

Les soldats éclatèrent de rire de concert en découvrant les deux hommes trempés qui leur faisaient face

- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait rire ! S'exclama Jack d'un ton déçu pendant que Bonner envisageait sérieusement la fuite

Le chef de la troupe se tourna vers eux et répondit entre deux éclats de rire

- Je crains que ce ne soit impossible …

Jack sourit d'un air dégagé

- Que tu crois l 'ami … Dit il en les regardant s'avancer d'un même mouvement vers eux.

Les soldats rirent à nouveau au grand dam de Bonner et firent un pas de plus. A cet instant , Jack trancha d'un coup la corde qui se trouvait à sa portée et la voile s'écroula sur les hommes pendant que Jack s'emparait d'une autre corde, en tendant l'extrémité à Bonner.

- Fais le tour vite.

Bonner ne chercha pas à comprendre et obéit pendant que Jack s'exécutait de l'autre coté, emprisonnant les soldats dans une sorte de sac géant. Bonner siffla avec admiration en voyant le résultat tandis qu'à l'intérieur les soldats s'époumonaient, cherchant à sortir leur épée pour déchirer la voile.

- Pas le temps. Cria Jack. Tu soulèves avec moi

- Bonner !!! Cria l'officier. Vous êtes un homme mort.

Tremblant de tout ses membres, Bonner obéit et souleva le filet improvisé pendant que Jack le poussait vers le bastingage qu'il lui avait demandé de scier un peu plus tôt. Rompant facilement sous la pression , le bastingage explosa en copeaux de bois tandis que les hommes hurlaient en se sentant précipités dans le vide.

- Imbéciles de français. Marmonna Jack avant de se pencher vers l'eau noire. Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, Seigneur de la piraterie vous remercie messieurs ! Cria-t-il avant de reculer brutalement sa tête qu'une balle tirée à l'aveuglette venait de frôler

Jack se précipita vers le second mât et hissa la voile

- Bonner ! Vite remonte l'ancre.

Abasourdi Bonner obéit pendant que Jack se ruait vers la barre, dirigeant le navire droit vers les malheureux soldats qui nagèrent vers la rive, espérant leur échapper.

- Tu es malade … Murmura Bonner d'un ton où perçait le soulagement en sentant le navire prendre rapidement le large

- On me l'a déjà dit… Sourit Jack. Mais pourquoi changer puisque ça marche ainsi …

Bonner soupira, ne trouvant rien à répondre là-dessus tandis qu'à la barre, Jack fredonnait gaiement.

*

Trois semaines plus tard, ils étaient dans un repère de hors la loi où Bonner avait réuni tant bien que mal un équipage de têtes brûlées auquel Jack avait à peine prêté attention, trop occupé à courir les gueuses… Non loin d'eux, le _Vigoureux _gisait, attendant de pouvoir reprendre la mer.

Bonner s'approcha de Jack qui, allongé à même le sol, semblait dormir, une expression tendue sur le visage.

- Que faisons nous à présent Jack ?

- On attend la figure de proue… Répondit ce dernier

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à vouloir en changer, celle d'avant était parfaite.

Jack s'ébroua lentement et le regarda avec hostilité

- Elle ne me convenait pas et en tant que Capitaine il m'appartient de décider ce qui ou non orne la proue de MON navire

- Bah ce que j'en dis c'est que c'est pas la tradition …

- Je n'ai jamais aimé les traditions. Se borna à répondre Jack en s'éloignant d'un pas vif.

Jack pénétra dans la taverne où, sa maîtresse du moment, une certaine Marie (ou Virginie ? ) se précipita vers lui, l'enlaçant jalousement

- Doucement trésor, tu vas finir par user mes bijoux de famille. La repoussa Jack .

Virginie s'écarta avant de le regarder d'un air coquet

- Dis Jack … tu m'emmèneras lorsque tu partiras ?

- Bien sur mon ange … Et nous visiterons le monde ensembles. Ajouta Jack pour faire bonne mesure.

Virginie le regarda avec adoration avant de l'embrasser à nouveau

- Jack … Murmura-t-elle à son oreille

- Quoi ? Demanda Jack qui commençait à être sérieusement agacé par cette dinde

- A quoi elle ressemble ta figure de proue ? A une femme ?

Le regard vague, Jack soupira

- Oui à une femme … La figure de proue du marin est toujours une femme

Virginie rougit de plaisir et l'entraîna dans la chambre

- Elle me ressemble à moi ?

Jack la regarda un instant, souriant ironiquement en détaillant les traits grossiers du visage que surmontait une tignasse d'un blond sale.

- Évidemment.

Virginie battit des mains avec plaisir et le poussa sur le lit, défaisant d'une main sure son pantalon.

Jack soupira d'aise en sentant sa bouche se refermer sur lui et ferma les yeux, retrouvant son vieux fantasme qui semblait ne plus pouvoir le quitter désormais. Sa main baguée se posa dans les cheveux de la fille, guidant les mouvements de sa tête alors que son esprit se vidait entièrement, sa haine s'apaisant légèrement alors qu'il s'imaginait Eli…

- Jack tu m'aimes ? Demanda brutalement Virginie

Pestant intérieurement, il ouvrit un œil

- Bien sur chérie. Grogna-t-il en appuyant sur sa tête dans une invite équivoque

- Moi aussi … Soupira-t-elle en reprenant ses mouvements.

Jack ferma les yeux à nouveau, replongeant dans son rêve alors qu'il jouissait dans la bouche tendrement offerte de Virginie

*

Deux nuits plus tard, Jack sourit joyeusement à Bonner en découvrant la figure de proue à sa place, les voiles noires claquant au vent et l'équipage prêt à prendre la mer.

- On peut partir quand tu veux Capitaine . Lui dit Bonner avec un clin d'œil vers la taverne où Virginie attendait son amant de la mer. Le _Vigoureux _n'attend plus que toi.

Jack sourit à son second et le corrigea sur le champ

- Non … pas le _Vigoureux _… le _Deadly Swan…. _

Bonner sourit de cette nouvelle excentricité

- Le cygne meurtrier …. Si tu y tiens …

- J'y tiens. Murmura Jack en montant à bord. Allez tas de chiens !! Les voiles, l'ancre tout … Bougez vous !! Nous avons un trésor à aller chercher

Galvanisés par ces mots, les hommes poussèrent un concert de vivats et se mirent en route tandis que Virginie sortait de l'auberge en courant, n'osant croire que Jack s'en allait sans elle.

- Tu viens de lui briser le cœur… Observa Bonner aux côtés de Jack

- Elle s'en remettra va… Répondit Jack en laissant le vent caresser son visage, sa main épousant amoureusement la barre de son nouveau navire.

Le pirate ferma les yeux, retrouvant avec joie le goût de la mer, le frisson de l'aventure, la liberté…. Il oublierait , il en était certain à présent. Sans un regard en arrière, Jack laissa le _Deadly Swan _prendre la mer, l'emmenant vers les richesses de la mer de Chine qu'il convoitait tant ….


	9. A Singapour

_**Voici la suite avec un chapitre un peu plus léger qui nous apprend lus sur ce que deviennent Jack & Liz (oui je vous fais grâce de la clientèle de Liz lol pour l'instant …. )**_

_** Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 8**

Cela faisait à présent un peu plus de six mois qu'Elizabeth « travaillait » pour Madame Wu et sa réputation n'avait fait que grandir, réalisant ainsi toutes les plus optimistes prévisions de la maquerelle. Les hommes venaient nombreux pour ne serait ce qu'entrevoir la « Perle de l'Occident » que l'on disait capable d'apporter à elle seule autant de plaisir que trois catins aguerries.

Pour Elizabeth la honte n'existait plus, se retrouvant à présent noyée sous la fumée qu'elle aspirait chaque jour un peu plus. Elle avait récupéré son statut de reine même si cette fois il s'agissait d'être la reine des putains de Singapour et la pensée de Will la fuyait bien souvent. Tout comme le reste d'ailleurs… Au fil des mois, Elizabeth avait écarté les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant, de son enfance choyée de fille unique, de son statut d'aristocrate qui l'avait jadis tellement étouffée qu'elle avait tout fait pour le fuir, de sa vie de pirate… De tout les aspects de son passé, c'était ce dernier qu'elle avait le plus de mal à oublier. Souvent, lorsque les effets de l'opium se dissipaient, il lui arrivait de fermer les yeux, imaginant la caresse des embruns sur son visage ou le goût du sel sur ses lèvres… Alors elle prenait sans hésiter une nouvelle bouffée de plaisir et d'oubli, préférant rejeter loin d'elle ce qu'elle savait ne plus pouvoir posséder.

Elizabeth n'avait plus à penser. Tout ses désirs étaient assouvis sur le champ et il se trouvait toujours une novice pour la servir, jeune fille fascinée par celle que l'on disait plus douée pour les jeux de l'amour qu'aucune autre. Certaines fois, alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre où gisait épuisé l'un de ses nombreux clients, Elizabeth se surprenait à penser à Will, à ce qu'il penserait en apprenant que la femme qui lui avait juré fidélité sur le pont du Black Pearl se donnait à d'autres pour de l'argent. Lorsque cela arrivait elle s'empressait vers l'opium, songeant que finalement ce n'était pas le pire dans ce qui aurait pu arriver. Les jeux de l'amour auxquels elle s'était d'abord adonnée avec répulsion lui apportaient maintenant le plaisir ou moins une assez bonne illusion de ce dernier et lui avaient appris à connaître les exigences de son corps de femme. A présent, Elizabeth savait que la fidélité à laquelle elle avait prévu de s'astreindre au jour du départ de Will lui aurait été de toute manière impossible . Si Tai Huang ne l'avait pas vendue, elle aurait fait pire. Pire parce qu'outre le don de son corps, elle aurait engagé son cœur. Pire parce qu'elle avait compris que si elle était restée sur les mers, elle serait tôt ou tard allée rejoindre Jack Sparrow .

Jack était chacun de ses clients, chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux c'était son visage qu'elle voyait, ses râles qu'elle entendait. Jack était tour à tour, Monsieur Ling, son fils, le Consul ou tout autre notable venant la « visiter » comme le disaient pudiquement les autres filles. Jack était Jane aussi, lorsqu'à la faveur d'une nuit de calme les deux jeunes femmes s'adonnaient au plaisir auquel elle avait pris goût lors de son apprentissage du métier. Encore que… Jane était différente aux yeux d'Elizabeth. Elle avait été son professeur avant d'être à présent son amie. Jane était celle qui la soutenait durant ses moments de doute, ceux où la honte telle une vague douloureuse revenait la prendre. Jane lui donnait l'opium qui lui permettait d'oublier les blessures de l'âme et l'affection et la douceur qui calmaient les souffrances de son corps souvent maltraité.

Elizabeth avait peu de contact avec Madame Wu, sentant la rébellion renaître en elle à chaque visite de la vieille obèse qui préférait de ce fait se tenir éloignée de sa meilleure pouliche. Elizabeth était reine en ce petit royaume de luxure et elle l'acceptait à présent , pliant l 'échine sous les désirs chaque fois plus poussés de ses clients. Certains voulaient l'humilier, d'autres la voulaient dominatrice… Et Elizabeth, un sourire gracieux aux lèvres et l'esprit ailleurs les exauçait, repoussant chaque fois un peu plus les limites que la décence lui avait fixées. Elle n'était plus Elizabeth Swann Turner. Elle était juste Lia et à présent il lui arrivait de douter qu'Elizabeth ait réellement existé, préférant se réfugier dans l'illusion du bonheur que lui offrait la fumée.

Ce jour là, Elizabeth se trouvait sans rien à faire, ses plus fidèles clients se trouvant occupés ailleurs, aussi se reposait elle, allongée sur son lit moelleux et envoyant des volutes de fumée dans l'air déjà saturé de sa chambre.

Jane entra silencieusement comme à son habitude et la détailla avec un grincement jaloux. Elizabeth, les yeux dilatés par l'opium, le corps amaigri par son abus et l'air éthéré réussissait à paraître plus belle encore qu'à son arrivée dans la maison et la jeune femme songea une fois de plus que c'était injuste. Évidemment, Jane touchait une part substantielle des succès d'Elizabeth mais même cela ne parvenait plus à calmer la jalousie qu'elle dissimulait sous un masque d'affection. Parce qu'à présent Jane n'était plus la plus demandée, ses clients de toujours préférant la douce luxure des bras d'Elizabeth à la sienne, ne la demandant que lorsque « Lia » ne pouvait pas les recevoir…

Elizabeth se souleva légèrement sur un coude et regarda Jane, un sourire illuminant ses traits à sa vue.

- Jane … Je te croyais avec un client..

- Et bien non … Répondit laconiquement Jane refoulant une brusque nausée.

La jeune femme soupira en songeant que depuis quelques semaines, ses nausées étaient de plus en plus fréquentes… Elle s'en était ouverte à sa mère mais cette dernière avait tôt fait de la rassurer, lui donnant une bourse pleine et un potion qui la fortifierait. Mais les nausées ne s'effaçaient pas, semblant au contraire redoubler d'intensité à mesure que le temps passait. Et plus Jane y pensait, plus elle craignait de porter un fruit qui compromettrait définitivement la position dont elle jouissait encore au sein de la maison.

Elizabeth tapota familièrement le lit à côté d'elle et lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre. Jane grimaçant un sourire qui se voulait amical vint près d'elle, son corps souple se collant familièrement à celui de sa rivale.

- Tu es pâle. Observa Elizabeth l'air inquiet

- Je ne me sens pas très bien … Répondit Jane

- Tient.. Souffla Elizabeth en lui tendant le minuscule embout sur lequel elle tirait. Avec cela tout tes soucis s'effaceront … toutes tes peines, les souvenirs … Murmura-t-elle d'un air lointain. Mais cela tu le sais déjà non ?

- Je le sais Lia. Répondit simplement Jane se demandant une fois de plus si ce que cherchait si désespérément à oublier Elizabeth était sa vie actuelle ou au contraire son passé.

*

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait réussi, au terme d'une quête épique durant laquelle il avait de nombreuses fois frôlé la mort ainsi que la perte de son précieux _Deadly Swan. _Pourtant, porté par une chance insolente et malgré son compas qui continuait régulièrement à lui faire défaut, Jack Sparrow avant trouvé le trésor qu'il convoitait.

Pour cela, l'équipage lui était dévoué, les hommes se trouvant souvent plus malléables lorsque leurs poches étaient remplies d'or comme c'était le cas à présent. A la barre de son navire, Jack sourit gaiement, heureux de voir que la chance commençait à lui sourire enfin. Bonner, l'air radieux, s'approcha de lui

- Dis moi Jack que comptes tu faire maintenant ? As-tu encore un quelconque trésor à chercher ?

Jack haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte avant de répondre

- Je pense que nous avons bien mérité de faire relâche non ?

- Histoire de dépenser tout cet or qui nous brûle les poches.. Approuva vigoureusement Bonner. Les gars sont contents … Pas un ne regrette de t'avoir suivi ..

- Oh … Pourtant ça ne semblait pas être le cas il y a quelques jours… Remarqua Jack avec une feinte désinvolture, ne se rappelant que trop bien s'être trouvé proche de la mutinerie

- Bah tu sais ce que c'est … Les tempêtes, le fait de marcher des heures dans la jungle …

Jack balaya ses paroles d'un geste

- Assure toi que les meneurs ne reprennent pas la mer après notre escale, c'est tout.

- Jack … certains sont nos meilleurs hommes ! S'insurgea Bonner.

Jack se retourna d'un bloc, posant son regard sombre sur lui

- Avant Gibbs et toi … J'ai eu un second … Barbossa… Lui aussi était un de mes « meilleurs hommes » jusqu'au jour où il a décidé qu'il serait encore meilleur en tant que capitaine … La suite tu la connais

Bonner soupira profondément, marquant sa désapprobation

- Mais il est parti à présent et il commande le _Hollandais Volant _à ce qu'on raconte … Pourquoi n'oublies tu pas tout ça ?

Le regard errant vaguement sur sa figure de proue, Jack répondit d'un ton inhabituellement grave

- J'aimerais pouvoir oublier Bonner …

Le second le regarda avec surprise, étonné par la tristesse soudaine de son capitaine mais ce dernier reprit aussitôt son visage rieur et se tourna vers l'équipage

- MESSIEURS ! Tonna Jack d'un ton réjoui. Pour fêter notre écrasante victoire sur les misérables désagréments qui ont jalonnés notre route … Nous allons faire escale au port des plaisirs le plus proche afin de dépenser tout cet or qui dort dans nos poches !

Un concert de vivats lui répondit, les marins oubliant que les désagréments en question avaient coûté la vie à plusieurs d'entre eux et qu'ils ne s'étaient sortis que par un gigantesque coup de chance des mains de la tribu qui les avaient capturés pour en faire des offrandes à leurs dieux …

Bonner, oubliant tout lui aussi, se tourna vers Jack

- De l'alcool, des filles … de l'or ! Que demander de plus ….

Jack sourit d'un air cynique

- D'y être … Quel est le port le plus proche ?

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi … Singapour … Dit Bonner en clignant de l'œil vers le compas de Jack

- Évidemment… Répondit ce dernier d'un air dégagé. C'était pour voir si tu suivais … Singapour donc … Dit Jack en confiant la barre à Bonner.

Jack s'éloigna de sa démarche chaloupée, le visage crispé. Son compas recommençait à lui jouer des tours depuis quelques jours … Il était temps qu'il chasse ce désir qui revenait le tancer …. Singapour serait parfait, il avait toujours adoré les femmes de Singapour …

*

Quelques jours plus tard … Le _Deadly Swan _se balançait dans le port (ou le semblant de port ) de Singapour, affichant gaiement des voiles blanches au lieu des noires habituelles aux regards des hommes de la Navy. Du reste, Jack, muni d'une bourse bien garnie n'avait eu aucun mal à se faire passer pour un riche marchand venu négocier les raffinements de l'Asie. C'était l'avantage d'un nouveau navire … Personne ne connaissait encore le _Deadly Swan _et son capitaine, le Capitaine Smith (Smithy pour les intimes) paraissait bien inoffensif aux yeux des officiers du port qui du reste n'étaient pas très regardants pourvu qu'on leur fournisse de quoi acheter leur tabac local.

Jack descendit donc de son navire sans le moindre problème, gardant pour lui les commentaires acides que lui inspiraient les yeux dilatés des si nobles et courageux officiers de la Marine Royale. A ses côtés, Bonner se frotta les mains et lui cogna amicalement l'épaule

- Singapour … Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'y remettrais les pieds et avec toi qui plus est …

- La vie est pleine de surprises .. Commenta machinalement Jack.

- Que vas-tu faire Jack ? Demanda Bonner, une lueur complice dans le regard

- Oh et bien … j'ai quelques bonnes amies ici … Et toi ?

Bonner, le regard brillant , désigna du menton une fumerie d'opium qui s'étalait impudiquement sur le port alors que des sois disants mesures avaient été prises pour fermer ces établissements … ou du moins les rendre plus discrets…

- Oh …. Grimaça Jack. Agréable mais rien ne vaut le rhum ..

Bonner sourit en se rappelant que Jack n'avait jamais aimé ce qui lui faisait perdre sa vigilance

- As-tu besoin de moi Jack ?

- Non, non va t'amuser l'ami … J'ai laissé quelques hommes de confiance sur le navire .. Moi je vais faire un tour. Répondit Jack avec un sourire éclatant en s'éloignant dans les rues comme en terrain conquis, souriant gracieusement aux officiers qu'il croisait.

Il poussa la porte de la maison de Madame Chan avec soulagement, cherchant du regard la fille qu'il prenait habituellement. Le voyant, cette dernière s'approcha d'un pas vif .

- Jack Sparrow !

- Mr Smith cette fois trèso..

Une gifle l'interrompit et Jack se frotta pensivement la joue, cherchant ce qu'il avait pu faire pour l'offenser

- Annie ma…

Une nouvelle gifle marbra de rouge son autre joue tandis que la fille fulminait

- Lydie !

Jack grimaça … Annie, Lydie… Comment voulaient elles qu'il s'y retrouve avec tout ces prénoms en ie … Sans parler des Marie, Virginie, Lizzie … Non pas Lizzie , se morigéna-t-il intérieurement avant de sourire à la fille

- Et bien l'accueil n'est plus aussi bon que dans mon souvenir …

- Parce que tu te souviens de moi Jack Sparrow !!! S'insurgea la jeune métisse, résultat évident d'une passe entre une prostituée chinoise et un client anglais

- Évidemment trésor ! S'exclama Jack en caressant une boucle échappée de son chignon . Comment pourrais je t'oublier …

- Garde ton numéro Jack … Nous ne faisons plus rien pour rien… Nous avons assez de mal comme ça.

Jack la regarda intensément et sortit négligemment quelques pièces d'or, les posant sur la table.

- Pourtant la garnison me parait bien fournie… Observa-t-il avec un grincement en songeant au nombre de soldats qui pullulaient sur le port.

D'un geste rapide, Lydie rafla les pièces, les glissant dans son corsage.

- Quelle chambre veux tu ?

- Je peux choisir ? S'étonna Jack qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Lydie grimaça et le poussa dans une chambre, défaisant son corsage tout en parlant

- Les affaires vont mal. Expliqua-t-elle tandis que Jack passait une main avide sur ses fesses.

- Si mal que ça … Répondit Jack en soulevant sa jupe, la faisant glousser

- C'est à cause de Madame Wu … Ils vont tous chez elle à présent … Tout ça à cause de cette fille . Cracha Lydie.

Jack soupira, endurant patiemment les lamentations de la fille, se retenant de lui faire observer qu'il avait payé… pour une fois.

- Oh oui une certaine Jane ! S'exclama-t-il sur que cette fois la mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut ( enfin un prénom sans ie !!!)

Lydie échappa à son étreinte et dévoila ses seins lourds qui, sans le soutien du corset, pendaient lamentablement jusqu'au milieu de son ventre. Elle ricana cyniquement

- Jane ? Tu es dépassé mon pauvre Jack … La reine de Singapour s'appelle Lia désormais … La Perle d'Occident comme ils l'appellent tous …

- Mmmm une occidentale . S'étonna Jack en fourrant son visage entre ses seins, priant pour qu'elle se taise .

Un gémissement de plaisir tout autant factice qu'automatique s'échappa des lèvres de Lydie qui continua d'une voix altérée, heureuse de pouvoir enfin déverser ses angoisses

- Une pure occidentale à ce qu'il parait … Une touche exotique ici. Grinça-t-elle. Elle ne se donne qu'aux notables car seuls eux peuvent payer … Les autres y vont pour l'apercevoir et finissent dans les draps des autres filles de Madame Wu …

Jack soupira… Décidemment cette fille ne se tairait jamais … Avec un grognement mécontent, il défit sa ceinture, forçant la catin à venir s'asseoir sur lui . Lydie gémit à nouveau. Tout aussi artificiellement que la première fois. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais Jack attira son visage à lui, l'embrassant profondément pour la faire taire tandis qu'il guidait ses hanches de son autre main. Jack, sa bouche collée à la sienne, ferma les yeux, imaginant d'autres lèvres tandis que sa main se crispait sur la hanche de Lydie, l'encourageant à accélérer ses mouvements ce qu'elle fit de bonne grâce. Au bout d'un long moment, Jack ouvrit les yeux, le regard noyé par son orgasme alors qu'il déchargeait en elle. Lydie poussa un petit cri qui sonna faux à ses oreilles avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit à ses côtés.

Câline, elle posa une main possessive sur le ventre de Jack en poussant un ronronnement de chatte satisfaite ou du moins un bruit s'en rapprochant. Jack se releva rapidement, ramassant ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

- Tu vois Jack … Je suis sure que cette fille n'a rien de plus que les autres pourtant tout les plus riches vont vers elle . Continua-t-elle comme si leur conversation avait débuté deux secondes plus tôt

Jack soupira silencieusement, se dépêchant de remettre ses habits.

- Sûrement trésor. Approuva-t-il machinalement

- Tu te rends compte ! Le consul, les Ling, les Noac, sans compter les plus hauts officiers ! Tous vont chez Madame Wu et uniquement pour cette fille

- Mmmm Liz c'est ça .. Répondit machinalement Jack

- LIA ! S'exclama Lydie. Enfin Jack tu ne m'écoutes pas ?

- Bien sur que si mon ange … Répondit Jack en se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser, songeant fugacement que sa peau paraissait jaune sous la lumière peu flatteuse des bougies

Lydie noua ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant le baiser plus longtemps que Jack ne l'aurait souhaité avant de le relâcher avec un petit gloussement

- Tu reviendras ? Je te ferais une ristourne … Dit Lydie d'un ton câlin

- Bien sur trésor. Assura Jack en songeant que c'était lui qu'il faudrait payer pour retourner voir cette bavarde impénitente

Lydie, satisfaite lui sourit en se laissant retomber sur le lit, ses seins rebondissant mollement sur son ventre.

- Tu dois déjà partir chéri ?

Jack sourit avec tout le charme dont il était capable et se dirigea vers la porte, remettant son tricorne .

- Du travail toujours du travail… Des choses à régler sur mon navire. Éluda-t-il

- Oh oui le _Black Pearl … _Répondit Lydie en s'agenouillant sur le lit. Dit Jack… Tu me le montreras un jour ? Plaida-t-elle d'un ton de gamine

- Oui mais pas aujourd'hui trésor. Répondit Jack, renonçant à lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait plus de Pearl.

- Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

Jack grimaça à son ton plaintif et se retourna vers elle affichant un sourire aussi faux que les gémissements de plaisir qu'elle avait poussés quelques minutes plus tôt

- Parce que je tiens à ce que tout soit parfait pour t'y recevoir trésor …

Lydie ronronna et se leva, glissant ses bras autour de son cou

- Tu reviens quand ?

- Ce soir. Promit Jack pour avoir la paix, détachant ses bras de son cou et se dépêchant de sortir.

Une fois dehors, Jack poussa un lourd soupir de pur soulagement… Décidemment il comprenait que les clients fuient cette maison … Si toutes les filles parlaient autant que celle-ci … Un sourire aux lèvres, Jack chemina gaiement vers le _Deadly Swan _, songeant aux bavardages de la fille. Lia … la catin des riches et puissants … Et bien après tout lui aussi était riche … Et il était un Seigneur Pirate donc puissant … Du reste ce qui était assez bien pour les Consuls et officiers de cette fichue Navy ne pouvait pas ignorer bien longtemps l'existence d'un homme comme le Capitaine Jack Sparrow … Il irait demain, se promit il en entrant dans une taverne. Les bavardages lui avaient toujours donné soif … Même ceux des autres …


	10. La Perle d'Occident

_**Voilà, un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres … parce que je voulais pas dévoiler la suite…J'espère que vous aimerez. **_

**_Diclaimers de la chanson : c'est toujours Fermer les yeux de JJ Goldman_**

**Chapitre 9**

_**Et puis cet otage sans cage  
Et puis tous ces hommes en essaim  
Son grave visage, maquillage, sans âge  
Et puis ces billets dans ta main **_

Jack se réveilla avec un mal de crâne lancinant, preuve s'il en avait besoin des abus de rhum de la veille. Retrouvant rapidement ses esprits, le pirate passa en revue sa déplorable soirée de la veille où il avait été contraint de fuir les bavardages incessants de la fille qu'il avait payée pour lui donner du plaisir mais qui n'avait réussi qu'à lui donner envie de boire. Il gémit douloureusement en sentant son corps se réveiller, son sexe se tendant alors que le désir se rappelait à son souvenir.

Il se leva d'une démarche chancelante, ramassant ses vêtements éparpillés ça et là dans sa cabine et s'habilla rapidement pour prendre l'air sur le pont. Jack grimaça en découvrant Bonner avachi dans un coin, ronflant à même le sol et les vêtements empestant l'opium dont il s'était sans aucun doute gorgé toute la soirée. Sans hésiter, Jack saisit le seau rempli d'eau noirâtre dont le jeune mousse se servait pour nettoyer le pont du _Swan _et le jeta à la figure du second qui ouvrit les yeux avec un gémissement.

- Quoi ! A vos ordres Amiral. S'exclama Bonner en bondissant sur ses pieds avant de réaliser que l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui n'était manifestement pas un officier français

Jack lui sourit avec ironie

- Amiral … oui j'y songerais … En attendant Capitaine me convient .

Bonner grimaça un sourire d'excuse avant de porter la main à sa tête puis à son gilet, découvrant avec consternation que sa bourse avait disparue.

- Saloperie de chinois …

- Un problème Bonner ? Se moqua Jack

Bonner grimaça à nouveau et grommela

- Non …

- Oh … Je vois … L'opium était il bon ?

Bonner le regarda d'un œil vitreux avant de baisser la tête

- Je ne me rappelle plus …

- Encore heureux que tu sois revenu ici entier… Ironisa Jack.

Bonner rougit en portant la main à sa ceinture, découvrant que son arme aussi avait disparue

- Saloperie de chinois. Répéta-t-il en colère.

Jack haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte

- Je suppose que tu n'as plus le sous …

- Même plus de quoi m'offrir une fille… Confirma Bonner d'un air piteux

Jack soupira et lui fit signe de le suivre.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne donne jamais entièrement leur part aux hommes…

- Moi qui croyait que c'était pour nous rouler … Ironisa Bonner

- Aussi oui. Sourit Jack en lui tendant une petite bourse.

Bonner soupira de soulagement

- Merci Jack.

- Paie toi une fille mon gars … Ça te laissera de meilleurs souvenirs et ça t'évitera de te retrouver raide mort au fond d'une ruelle.

Bonner sourit et regarda le visage de Jack qui avait les traits empâtés par ses récents excès.

- Pas le seul à avoir eu une nuit difficile apparemment

- Mais moi je me souviens de tout . Signala Jack d'un air dégagé.

- Hmmm alors dis moi … A qui hurlais tu de manière si convaincante que tu le haïssais cette nuit ?

Jack blêmit légèrement

- J'ai dit ça …

- Oh oui … C'est même pour ça que je suis remonté sur le pont. Je n'en pouvais plus de t'entendre crier ta haine ..

Jack claqua de la langue d'un air agacé avant de répondre d'un ton dégagé

- Ce que tu racontes n'a aucun sens … Un effet de l'opium sans doute ..

Bonner fronça les sourcils

- Pourtant Jack…

- Connais tu la maison de Madame Wu ? Demanda Jack tout à trac pour couper court

- Entendu parler … Répondit laconiquement Bonner. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça . Parait qu'il y a une catin exceptionnelle là bas …

- Précisément… Répondit Jack affichant un large sourire.

- Elle est chère…

- Mais le Capitaine Smith est fortuné… Répondit Jack avec un sourire. Alors où ça se trouve ?

- Au milieu du quartier anglais …

Jack éclata de rire

- Une maison de passe au milieu des demeures des officiers ?

- La maquerelle est amie avec tous … Et c'est aussi une fumerie d'opium .. Précisa Bonner en rougissant légèrement sous le mot opium

- Je vois … Et bien je vais aller voir ça ..

- Jack ! Et si quelqu'un te reconnaît ?

Pour toute réponse, Jack lui adressa un large sourire et se dirigea vers le quai

- Surveille le _Swan _

*

Jack poussa franchement la porte de la maison de Madame Wu grimaçant devant l 'étalage de rouge et d'or de la pièce avant de poser son regard sur les filles, qui , négligemment allongées sur des coussins moelleux, lui lancèrent des œillades intéressées. Une adolescente à peine âgée de quinze ans s'approcha de lui d'une démarche aussi assurée que celle d'une femme faite et s'inclina devant lui.

- Bienvenue chez Madame Wu . Que pouvons nous pour votre plaisir Monsieur …

- Smith, Capitaine Smith . Répondit Jack . J'aimerais un peu de compagnie. Susurra-t-il

- Nous sommes là pour vous satisfaire Capitaine … Vous avez une préférence ? S'enquit la gamine.

- J'aimerais Lia .

Une jeune métisse aux yeux d'un gris incroyable s'approcha de Jack, séductrice, et glissa sa main sur son bras

- Lia est avec un client … Peut être que je pourrais vous satisfaire. ..

Jack sourit à la fille, la prenant familièrement par le bras

- Trésor …. Loin de moi l'idée de dénigrer des charmes aussi…. Évidents. Commença Jack en laissant ses yeux errer sur le corps de la fille. Mais c'est Lia que je veux et pas une autre… Murmura-t-il en posant négligemment sa bourse sur la table.

Voyant cela, les yeux de Jane brillèrent de convoitise et elle tendit la main vers l'argent. Jack saisit sa main avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prendre la bourse et lui sourit

- D'abord je veux être sur d'avoir la fille.

Jane le fixa, lui laissant le temps d'apercevoir un éclat dur dans ses yeux clairs puis son visage s'adoucit.

- Très bien Capitaine Smith. Je vais en parler à Madame Wu. Dit elle en s 'éloignant.

Jack, agacé, la regarda disparaître derrière une tenture, curieux de voir cette « Perle d'Occident » dont on semblait tant faire de cas

- Cette fille est mieux gardée qu'un trésor… Grinça-t-il entre ses dents

Mettant à profit l'absence de la prostituée, Jack lança un bref regard circulaire sur la pièce et sourit cyniquement en reconnaissant les insignes prestigieuses des uniformes des anglais mêlées aux tuniques bordées d'or des riches notables de Singapour. Oui cet endroit était bien digne du Capitaine Jack Sparrow … Une main légère se posa sur son bras et Jack rencontra à nouveau le regard gris de la jeune femme.

- Suivez moi Capitaine Smith…

Jack, un sourire ironique aux lèvres se laissa guider dans les couloirs aux couleurs chaudes, grimaçant de sentir l'odeur suave de l'opium flotter partout dans la demeure. Finalement il se retrouva devant une vieille femme ridée et obèse qui était outrageusement maquillée.

- C'est vingt pièces d'or. Annonça cette dernière.

Jack se crispa au prix, songeant qu'aucune femme ne pouvait valoir une telle somme mais lança sa bourse à la femme avec décontraction.

Madame Wu défit les cordons, étalant les pièces dans sa paume avec un sourire nettement plus aimable.

- Jane va vous conduire dans une chambre Capitaine Smith.. Lia vous y rejoindra dans quelques instants.

- J'y compte bien. Répondit Jack. Tout comme j'espère en avoir pour mon argent. Ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

- Lia donne toujours satisfaction …. A n'importe quel désir … Ricana Madame Wu.

*

Jack entra dans la pièce richement décorée dans laquelle Jane l'avait mené et observa l'endroit, sifflant entre ses dents en apercevant le miroir suspendu au plafond au dessus du lit. Avec décontraction, il se dirigea vers le fauteuil situé dans le fond de la pièce, s'asseyant avec un mouvement souple . Ici tout était fait pour inciter à la luxure et Jack songea qu'effectivement Lydie et les autres filles faisaient pâle figure au regard des promesses de la maison de Madame Wu. Restait à savoir si la fille était si douée qu'on le disait … Il avait grand besoin de goûter une peau qui lui ferait enfin oublier sa meurtrière… Jack soupira longuement alors que le visage d'Elizabeth Swann flottait dans sa pensée et la rejeta loin de lui, attendant l'apparition de cette fameuse Lia, trop belle pour être mêlée aux autres filles …

Dans le couloir, Elizabeth s'essuya la bouche avec délicatesse, son cœur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine en découvrant un filet de sang maculant le mouchoir dans lequel elle avait étouffé sa toux. Jane, à ses côtés, lui tendit la pipe d'opium, sa main glissant familièrement le long de sa hanche.

- Il a l'air exigeant… Souffla-t-elle

Elizabeth inspira une profonde bouffée, le regard déjà voilé par l'opium

- Ils le sont tous… Répondit elle d'un ton indifférent.

Sans attendre de réponse de Jane, elle poussa la porte de la chambre, baissant la tête avec servilité, cherchant du regard le client sans pouvoir discerner le visage de celui qui s'était assis dans l'ombre.

Le cœur de Jack manqua un battement en la voyant entrer. La fille était blonde et son corps mince était mis en valeur par son vêtement serré, compromis étrange entre les corsets occidentaux et les kimonos asiatiques. Ses mains se crispèrent sur l'accoudoir alors qu'elle relevait la tête, dévoilant son visage.

- Que désirez vous… Souffla Elizabeth d'un ton languide.

Jack ne répondit pas, muet de surprise en la reconnaissant. Elizabeth. Sa Lizzie. Un couinement de rage lui échappa et il se redressa furieux. Cette fille, cette meurtrière qui l'avait dédaigné, qui l'avait tué, qui lui avait objecté son foutu sens de l'honneur était la même que la catin qui assouvissait les désirs les plus pervers des hommes de Singapour. Une bouffée de haine le traversa et il avança d'un pas vers elle.

- Alors c'est ça … Madame Turner ….

Elizabeth frissonna brutalement en reconnaissant sa voix, ses yeux assombris par l'opium se posant sur la silhouette de son client. Jack Sparrow. Son Jack. Un cri lui échappa et elle recula vers la porte, rouge de honte de se retrouver face à lui, prête à se vendre comme les catins dont il avait l'habitude.

Fou de rage, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine comme jamais, Jack traversa la pièce et la saisit aux poignets, la plaquant sans douceur contre la porte.

- Il fallait le dire si c'était l'argent le problème. Souffla-t-il haineusement, furieux de sentir son corps se tendre vers elle.

Le regard perdu, Elizabeth le fixa, ses poignets blanchissant sous la pression de ses doigts.

- Jack. Murmura-t-elle d'un ton étranglé.

Il la regarda longuement, furieux de la désirer encore plus qu'avant maintenant qu'il savait et la plaqua plus violemment contre la porte, grinçant de haine

- Je vous croyais morte … Alors qu'en fait vous vous vendez pour de l'argent … Vous êtes méprisable. La reine de pirates ! S'exclama-t-il avec hostilité. Rien d'autre qu'une catin qui monnaie ses charmes à qui a assez d'argent pour la payer!!! Qu'est-ce que tu leur donnes !!! Qu'est-ce que tu leur fais que tu n'as jamais voulu m'offrir !!! Réponds !!! Hurla-t-il fou de rage.

Elizabeth, les larmes aux yeux devant la haine pure qu'elle lisait dans son regard, hoqueta lamentablement

- Je n'avais pas d'autres choix… je n'ai pas le choix… C'est le seul moyen.. Murmura-t-elle.

Jack la relâcha brutalement à ces mots qui faisaient écho à ceux qu'elle avait prononcés le jour où elle l'avait condamné à mort, ne lui accordant pour cela qu'un baiser .

- Putain. Cracha-t-il avant de sortir, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Choquée, Elizabeth se laissa glisser au sol, des larmes amères glissant sur ses joues alors que le pas de Jack décroissait dans le couloir recouvert de tapis…

_**Vala j'espère que vous ça vous a plu … en fait je voulais finir sur un rappel de la scène de DMC entre Jack & Liz …. Reviews ?**_


	11. Les couleurs de Jack

_**Voilà voilà …. La suite donc … J'espère qu'elle vous plaira … **_

**Chapitre 10**

Jack traversa sans la voir la grande salle dans laquelle se tenaient habituellement les filles de Madame Wu. Les poings serrés de rage, le pirate poussa la porte à la volée, ne voyant pas Jane qui, surprise par sa sortie si rapide tentait de le rattraper. Une fois dehors, Jack bouscula sans s'en rendre compte un vieux chinois richement vêtu, qui, un sourire aux lèvres, s'empressait vers la maison de passe. Sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter, Jack partit droit devant lui, s'arrêtant dans la première taverne qui se présenta à lui.

Le regard plus sombre que jamais il commanda une bouteille de rhum, buvant le liquide ambré à même la bouteille. Une putain. Il la croyait morte alors qu'elle vendait son corps dans l'ambiance feutrée de la plus célèbre maison de passe de Singapour. La femme qui l'avait tué, usant du désir qu'il avait d'elle pour cela n'était qu'une simple catin comme celles qui partageaient son lit depuis des années. Seule parmi toutes les femmes, il l'avait respectée, il lui avait confié ses états d'âmes, avait contrôlé son propre désir. Il avait attendu qu'elle soit séduite par lui, attendu qu'elle lui offre les lèvres auxquelles il avait tellement rêvé. Elle l'avait tué pour ça . Et il avait payé le prix puisque c'était le seul moyen de la posséder un peu. Il l'avait faite reine. Il avait déposé sa confiance à ses pieds, il avait sacrifié jusqu'à son rêve d'immortalité pour elle et elle l'avait dédaigné . Pas pour un autre comme il l'avait cru mais pour devenir la putain de tout les autres.

Jack termina sa bouteille d'un trait, le visage crispé. Il la haïssait. Plus encore, il haïssait les protestations de son corps qui ne lui disait que trop bien qu'il la désirait encore. Il avait cru à sa mort, il en avait même été soulagé parce qu'enfin il pouvait être libre à nouveau. Libre de l'oublier, de ne plus la haïr, de ne plus savoir qu'elle était quelque part, inaccessible à son désir . Et alors qu'il cherchait une fille pour oublier, l'oublier elle et ce feu dans ses reins il avait fallu que ce soit _elle_.

Lia. Lizzie. Autre nom même version. Une catin qui marchandait ses baisers et son corps. Elle avait joué avec lui, s'était jouée de lui… Elle l'avait tué, condamné à l'haleine putride du Kraken et à la torture du Purgatoire pour un baiser alors qu'il lui aurait suffit de payer suffisamment pour la prendre… Mieux il lui aurait suffit de la traîner dans sa cabine et de la trousser comme la putain qu'elle était. Seulement il l'ignorait alors. Il la respectait. Même après qu'elle l'ait trahi. Il l'avait vue partir pour sa nuit de noce avec Will … Il avait refusé son étreinte pour s'épargner la douleur de se voir rejeter encore. Et elle… Elle offrait son corps à tout ceux qui avaient assez d'argent pour payer, donnant du plaisir à d'autres alors qu'à lui elle avait tout pris. Il la haïssait , il la désirait . Sa meurtrière et la catin des autres.

Jack poussa un cri de rage, faisant sursauter les autres clients de la taverne et commanda une nouvelle bouteille de rhum . Il voulait boire jusqu'à plus soif, jusqu'à s'écrouler, jusqu'à ne plus voir le visage de la catin qui lui avait demandé ce qu'il désirait … Comme si elle ne le savait pas !!!

Au bout d'un moment, une fille un peu plus audacieuse que les autres s'approcha de lui, glissant sa main sur la sienne

- Besoin de compagnie ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton aguicheur.

Jack retira brutalement sa main et but une longue gorgée.

- Dégage. Ordonna-t-il sans la regarder.

Effrayée par l'hostilité de la voix de l'inconnu, la jeune prostituée s'écarta rapidement, se penchant immédiatement sur un autre homme, lui proposant ses charmes tandis que Jack continuait à vider sa bouteille.

*

Elizabeth ne s'était pas relevée. Elle était toujours au sol, ses sanglots la faisant hoqueter nerveusement et empirant sa toux lorsque Jane vint la rejoindre. Surprise, Jane se pencha sur elle, la forçant à se relever.

- Lia … Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?

Elizabeth, incapable de parler, secoua la tête, ses doigts se crispant sur le bras de Jane, s'accrochant à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. De plus en plus perplexe, Jane la guida jusqu'au lit.

- C'est ton client ? C'est ce Capitaine Smith ? Il t'a fait mal ?

Elizabeth secoua la tête nerveusement, ne sachant comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle avait vu le regard de Jack. Un regard de pure haine, si différent de celui de l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Et le dégoût dans sa voix chaude. Il l'avait traitée de putain. Il l'avait repoussée. Encore une fois.

- Lia…. Murmura Jane d'une voix incertaine.

- Jane … je … Souffla Elizabeth prise d'une nouvelle toux.

D'un geste froid, Jane essuya doucement les lèvres teintées de sang de sa rivale avant de lui tendre une pipe d'opium qu'elle alluma rapidement.

- Tiens . Ça te fera du bien. Oublie Lia…

La main tremblante d'Elizabeth se leva, agrippant la pipe pour en tirer une profonde bouffée, puis une autre .. Et encore une … Pour oublier, pour l'oublier. Pour ne plus entendre le dégoût dans sa voix, pour chasser son regard chargé de haine de sa mémoire. Jane passa doucement sa main autour de sa taille, sa bouche frôlant la joue souple d'Elizabeth

- C'est bien Lia … Détends toi …

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, les larmes s'écoulant librement sans qu'elle songe à les retenir alors que son corps se détendait imperceptiblement, l'opium chassant peu à peu sa peine. Elle perdait pied. Elle ne savait plus où elle était et elle poussa un soupir désespéré lorsque la bouche de Jane glissa sur son corps, ses doigts la fouillant avec habileté

- Je vais m'occuper de toi Lia … Murmura Jane en la renversant sur le lit, enchevêtrant leur deux corps dans l'étreinte familière.

*

Bonner rentra dans la taverne et son sourire s'élargit en découvrant Jack seul à une table, plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles à ses cotés. Espérant se faire offrir à boire il s'approcha de lui et s'assit.

- Salut Jack .

Jack lui lança un regard vitreux avant de faire signe à la serveuse de leur donner à boire. Bonner siffla entre ses dents avec admiration en réalisant qu'il était sans doute celui qui avait vidé les autres .

- Alors Jack ? Demanda Bonner

- Alors quoi l'ami ….. Répondit Jack d'un ton las que Bonner ne lui connaissait pas.

- Comment c'était ? Cette Lia … Elle si exceptionnelle qu'on le dit ?

Jack émit un ricanement cynique avant de reprendre une gorgée de rhum savourant son âpre douceur sur sa langue

- Ce n'est qu'une catin comme les autres …

- Oh …. Répondit Bonner un peu déçu. Mais pourtant … on dit qu'elle fait des choses enfin tu vois … Glissa-t-il avec une œillade complice

Jack sourit dans le vague avec tristesse. Oui elle faisait des choses … Elle tuait à petit feu aussi sûrement que le pire des poisons, elle prenait tout à certains et donnait tout à d'autres …

- Jack ??? Interrogea Bonner, perplexe

Jack leva une nouvelle fois la bouteille, se servant une rasade plus que généreuse

- Je te l'ai dit. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Bonner le regarda avec insistance avant de le prendre par le bras, inquiet par son comportement

- Allez viens Jack … Ne reste pas là. Je te ramène au navire …

Jack se dégagea d'un geste brusque et se remit sur ses pieds, le geste hésitant alors qu'il remettait son tricorne

- Lâche moi … Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je suis libre. Cracha Jack avec hostilité avant de commencer à avancer d'une démarche chancelante.

Bonner soupira et s 'engagea à sa suite, songeant qu'il n'avait jamais vu Jack aussi bizarre que ce jour là….

*

Elizabeth, le corps enveloppé dans le drap que Jane avait rabattu sur elle après ses caresses tendit la main vers la pipe d'un geste familier. Surprise, Jane lui prit la main, arrêtant son geste .

- Tu devrais dormir Lia …

Elizabeth secoua négativement la tête et tendit la main.

- Donne …. Je , j'en ai besoin… Sinon il va revenir …

Jane la regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait

- Qui va revenir Lia ? Ton client ? Tu le connaissais ! Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton pressé, affolée à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse se soucier d'Elizabeth

- Non … Murmura Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante. Non je ne connaissais pas cet homme . Dit elle en prenant la pipe des mains de Jane

Avec un soupir Elizabeth tira une longue bouffée. Non elle ne connaissait pas ce Capitaine Smith qui était venu la voir, les yeux chargés de haine et l'insulte à la bouche… Déjà ses souvenirs se brouillaient alors qu'elle se persuadait avoir rêvé… Elle imaginait si souvent Jack … Il était tout ses clients, il était Jane, il était Will … Il était celui qui la sauvait … Il était son désir …

- Jack .. Souffla-t-elle tout bas avant de se laisser glisser dans l'inconscience.

Avec des gestes empreints de délicatesse, Jane prit la pipe des doigts d'Elizabeth et se leva sans bruit, refermant son kimono sur son corps fin qui pourtant s'alourdissait depuis quelques semaines puis sortit de la chambre.

*

Bonner regarda Jack qui était parvenu jusqu'à sa cabine au terme d'un retour chaotique. Le pirate, complètement saoul et les yeux vitreux avait fait tout le trajet jusqu'au port dans un état second, la main sur son pistolet et Bonner avait eu bien du mal à l'empêcher de tirer sur les passants qui les regardait, prêts à la bagarre.

Jack exhala un profond soupir, les mâchoires serrées et le visage plus tendu que Bonner ne lui avait jamais vu. Le pirate se releva légèrement sur un bras et tâtonna à la recherche d'une bouteille de rhum

- J'suis pas sur que c'est une bonne idée Jack …

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Jack ôta le bouchon d'un coup de dent avant de boire, se laissant retomber en arrière

- Jack … ça va ? T'es sur ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

Jack se redressa à nouveau, l'air inspiré et souffla son haleine chargée de rhum au visage de Bonner.

- Ce que je veux l'ami … Bonne question … Alors que désire le Capitaine Jack … Répondit il d'un ton froid qui glaça le sang de Bonner.

Jack tâtonna le long de son pantalon et finit par ouvrir son compas, dont l'aiguille oscilla en tout sens

- Je te hais. Dit il à l'adresse du compas. Meurtrière. Catin .

- Jack ???

Sans lui accorder un regard, Jack reprit la bouteille, la vidant d'un trait, tombant peu à peu en arrière avant de fermer les yeux, assommé par l'alcool .

Bonner soupira à nouveau et détacha les doigts de son capitaine de la bouteille, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller

- Lizzie …. Souffla Jack avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience de l'ivresse.

Bonner se leva doucement et referma la porte de la cabine. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Jack … mais quoique ce soit il avait le sentiment que c'était de mauvaise augure….

*

Jane vint réveiller Elizabeth, ses pas légers crissant sur le tapis soyeux de la chambre. Avec un sourire mauvais, elle contempla l'étendue des dégâts de la veille sur le visage de sa rivale. Elizabeth avait la peau translucide, les yeux rougis par les larmes et de larges cernes noires ombraient ses paupières.

- Tu as intérêt à ce que ça se passe bien aujourd'hui. Madame Wu n'a pas aimé la manière dont ton dernier client a quitté la maison.

Elizabeth frissonna et tâtonna à la recherche de sa pipe,l'allumant nerveusement avant de boire son thé d'un trait.

- Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu ne contentes pas les hommes … Ajouta Jane en dissimulant son sourire.

- Je sais … Soupira Elizabeth en ajustant sa coiffure, réussissant à masquer sa fatigue.

Jane grinça des dents en la voyant … Elle avait toujours ce petit air perdu, plus encore que jamais, cet air éthéré qui attirait les hommes et qui les poussait à revenir la voir.

- Le Consul t'attend. Dit elle sans pitié, refoulant sa jalousie en songeant que jadis, c'était elle que le consul attendait ..

Elizabeth tira une nouvelle bouffée et avança vers la porte, son lourd vêtement épousant parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Jane la vit poser délicatement la pipe avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre que le Consul préférait .

- Que désirez vous… Entendit elle dire Elizabeth d'un ton languide avant que la porte ne se referme sur les râles de plaisir du Consul et de sa nouvelle favorite…

*

Jack ouvrit les yeux, la bouche encore pâteuse de la veille et se leva avec souplesse. L'avantage de ces nuits était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de remettre ses bottes le matin songea-t-il avec cynisme avant de monter sur le pont.

Bonner, l'air vaguement inquiet, le regarda approcher et attendit qu'il parle

- Tout les hommes sont là ? Demanda Jack d'un ton sec

- Non … La moitié de l'équipage est à terre …

Jack grimaça à sa réponse avant de faire un geste désinvolte.

- Tant pis pour eux … On lève l'ancre.

- Quoi … Mais Jack ….

Ce dernier ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard et alla se planter à la barre. Il devait partir, quitter cette ville, oublier jusqu'à l'existence de cette catin détestable et mortelle .. Il s'apprêtait à haranguer ses hommes lorsque le chapeau d'un amiral, planté devant sa figure de proue attira son attention. D'une démarche féline, Jack s'approcha du bastingage

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça l'ami ?

L'amiral se retourna, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres

- Rien … C'est juste que c'est peu commun de voir un navire marchand arborer le visage de la meilleure catin de Singapour en guise de figure de proue .. Vous naviguez sous ses couleurs ? Se moqua-t-il .

Jack blêmit et se détourna sans un mot.

- Surveille le _Swan _. Ordonna-t-il à Bonner qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait

D'un pas pressé, Jack descendit du _Deadly Swan _. Il n'avait pas besoin de son compas pour le guider. Il savait ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde , mettre un terme à ce désir qui lui dévorait les reins et qui faisait de lui la risée de Singapour. Cette fois il ne reculerait pas, il prendrait tout ce qu'il voulait puis dirait enfin adieu à celle qu'il haïssait plus que nulle autre….


	12. Assouvissement

_**Voilà chapitre suivant, comme toujours censuré. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous pouvez lire la version intégrale sur mon site . Ce que je vous conseille attendu que j'ai fait des coupes franches dans le chapitre pour retirer ce qui est vraiment trop explicite. La version non censurée est à mon goût meilleure mais pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous (qui ne devraient théoriquement pas lire une histoire où l'héroïne est une prostituée mais bref passons) la version censurée n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre la suite.**_

_**Disclaimer de la chanson : Fermer les yeux de JJ Goldman (oui le couplet suivant)**_

_**Bonne lecture et reviews… J'attends vos réactions avec impatience **_

**Chapitre 11**

Jack poussa la porte du bordel de Madame Wu, arborant un air décidé. Il embrassa d'un coup d'œil la salle dans laquelle s'ébrouaient, aguicheuses, les filles et attendit, crispé, qu'une d'entre elles viennent à lui. Il avait fait le trajet séparant le _Swan_ de la maison close d'une traite, poussé par la rage qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'être désormais connu comme celui qui naviguait sous les couleurs d'une catin.

Jane le reconnut au premier regard et s'approcha de lui de son pas feutré, gardant une distance avec ce Capitaine Smith qui posait un regard furieux sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

- Capitaine. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ici. Dit elle lentement. Qu'est-ce qui comblerait vos désirs aujourd'hui ?

Jack prit une brutale inspiration et sourit d'un air indifférent

- Lia.

- Oh … S'exclama Jane sans parvenir à cacher sa surprise. Pourtant il me semble qu'hier vous…

- Épargne moi ton bavardage tu veux. La coupa Jack en posant une bourse sur la table.

Jane s'inclina, ses yeux brillants à la vue de la bourse bien remplie, regard qui n'échappa pas à Jack qui la dévisagea d'un air méprisant.

- Suivez moi. Dit finalement la jeune femme en le précédant dans le couloir menant aux chambres.

Jack sourit lentement à mesure qu'une idée germait dans son esprit … Il allait s'assurer de la docilité de cette foutue Elizabeth. Il allait lui faire payer tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait…

- Attendez… J'aimerais voir Madame Wu avant. Je veux m'assurer d'en avoir pour mon argent cette fois …

Jane se retourna, un éclair de joie mauvaise passant brièvement dans son regard. Finalement cette Lia n'était pas si exceptionnelle … Apparemment elle avait suffisamment mécontenté ce client pour qu'il souhaite en parler… Bien.

- Je vous conduis à elle Capitaine.

Jack se contenta de sourire, bombant le torse en traversant le couloir jusqu'au bureau richement décoré et empestant l'opium dans lequel on l'avait fait pénétrer hier. Madame Wu leva la tête à leur entrée et regarda Jack avec un sourire interrogateur

- Madame Wu. Sourit gracieusement Jack.

- Capitaine … Smith c'est ça ? Demanda la vieille

- Un client de Lia. Précisa Jane avec une joie mauvaise.

- Client … c'est beaucoup dire.. Insinua Jack. La réputation de cette fille est grandement exagérée

Madame Wu souffla une longue bouffée d'opium dans la pièce déjà saturée et fixa Jack

- Quel est le problème ?

Jack sourit avec détachement en chassant ostensiblement la fumée

- En vérité il est simple… Cette fille ne veut rien faire … Hier j'ai payé et je n'ai rien eu en échange … Je pensais que votre maison était plus sérieuse que cela. Ironisa-t-il

Madame Wu le regarda avec stupeur.

- Rien ????

- Rien. Confirma Jack d'un ton froid en jouant négligemment avec sa bourse.

Madame Wu se tourna vers Jane qui s'efforçait sans trop de succès de cacher son sourire.

- Il est parti presque tout de suite. Confirma Jane.

- Et je peux vous dire que le Capitaine Smith n'a rien d'un eunuque… Sourit Jack.

- Et bien… Dans ce cas, acceptez de prendre n'importe qu'elle autre fille en dédommagement. Se força Madame Wu, sachant que les réputations se défaisaient aussi vite qu'elle se faisait.

- Non. Trancha Jack. Je veux cette fille. Je veux qu'elle me fasse ce qu'elle accepte de faire aux autres.

- Pourquoi … Si vous êtes mécontent de Lia… Jane se fera un plaisir de

- On m'a dit qu'elle était la meilleure et je veux la meilleure. Coupa Jack. Je n'ai pas l'habitude du second choix. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

Jane rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sous l'insulte tandis que Madame Wu se levait sans grâce.

- Et vous serez satisfait Capitaine. En espérant pouvoir rattraper ce léger désagrément et vous compter dans notre éminente clientèle. Ronronna-t-elle en louchant sur la bourse pleine, entrouverte juste assez pour montrer l'or qu'elle contenait

Jack lui adressa un regard hautain et Madame Wu sortit, son pas furieux décroissant dans le couloir.

*

Allongée sur son lit, la toilette mal réajustée après le départ du Consul, Elizabeth s'adonnait à son activité favorite, soufflant des ronds de fumée dans la pièce, se plaisant à leur trouver des formes comme elle le faisait avec les nuages lorsqu'elle voyait encore la couleur du ciel.

- Lève toi. Ordonna durement Madame Wu.

Elizabeth la regarda sans comprendre, s'efforçant de se mettre debout. Madame Wu la gifla à la volée et la saisit aux épaules

- Notre marché était clair il me semble. Tu satisfais les hommes pour sauvegarder le cœur de ton époux.

Elizabeth la main sur le visage la regarda avec effroi, ses yeux errant sur la pipe qui était à présent hors de sa portée.

- Je … c'est-ce que je fais … Bredouilla-t-elle, songeant au Consul qui s'était montré fort satisfait après l'avoir besognée le matin même.

- Ton dernier client d'hier … Il t'a touchée ?

Elizabeth se troubla un instant, les larmes menaçant au souvenir de Jack, de sa colère

- Non .. Souffla-t-elle songeant à l'ironie qui faisait que le seul qu'elle désirait soit justement celui qui ne voulait pas d'elle

- Alors … Je te préviens Lia. Tu vas lui obéir … S'il émet la moindre plainte, la moindre critique en sortant d'ici, tu le regretteras et ton mari encore plus. Maintenant habille toi . Il t'attend dans la chambre.

Elizabeth la regarda avec surprise, son cœur cognant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Jack était revenu … Contre toute attente il ne l'avait pas abandonnée… Les mots durs de la veille s'effacèrent tandis qu'elle se préparait, ajustant avec soin sa tenue…

*

_Tu peux prendre ses lèvres  
Tu peux goûter sa peau  
Décider de ses gestes  
Même dicter ses mots _

Jack la regarda entrer, constatant avec rage qu'elle était encore plus belle que la veille, encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Elizabeth avança d'un pas vers lui.

- Jack … Souffla-t-elle

Le regard du pirate s 'étrécit dangereusement en l'entendant. Ce ton. Cette manière qu'elle avait de prononcer son prénom. Il haïssait cela.

- Tais toi. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler. Ce temps là est fini. Lia.

Elizabeth, le regard embrumé le fixa ne comprenant pas son attitude.

- Fini le temps où tu pouvais choisir de me faire tourner en rond. Finies tes protestations de vertu. J'aurais du le savoir, j'aurais du le comprendre que tu n'étais qu'une catin comme les autres. Non pire que les autres ! Sale garce !

- Jack … Tenta à nouveau Elizabeth anéantie, tremblante devant la haine qui déformait sa voix.

- J'ai de l'argent à présent … Les choses ont plutôt bien tournées pour moi depuis qu'une sale putain meurtrière a disparu de ma vie. Cracha Jack. Maintenant j'ai de quoi payer tes services … Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir compris avant ce que tu étais, ça m'aurait évité bien des choses…

La bouche tremblante, les pensées brouillées, Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche, cherchant comment répondre à ce déferlement de haine mais Jack ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le pirate s'assit dans le grand fauteuil et la fixa d'un regard noir.

- Déshabille toi . Enlève moi tout ce tissu.

Elizabeth ne bougea pas, le cœur prêt à exploser alors qu'elle prenait la mesure des sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait. Fou de rage en ne la voyant pas esquisser un geste, Jack se leva d'un bond et lui arracha le vêtement qui la couvrait, la soie cédant dans un grand craquement. Il la regarda avec hostilité, sa colère décuplée en sentant son corps se tendre immédiatement alors qu'il découvrait le sien, la haïssant pour l'effet qu'elle avait encore sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !!! Ragea-t-il. C'est l'argent c'est ça !! Combien !!! Combien veux tu pour me donner ce que tu vends à tous ! Une pièce d'or , deux peut être ? Dit il en lui jetant les pièces au visage à mesure qu'il parlait.

Les bras le long du corps, Elizabeth, anéantie le regarda. Elle avait l'habitude des débordements de rage de ses clients, certains ne trouvant leur plaisir qu'en l'humiliant mais jamais aucun n'était allé aussi loin .

- Oh tu ne veux pas de mon argent non plus ? Souffla Jack les mâchoires serrées. Maudite putain !! Dis moi pourquoi !!!! Ou alors c'est pas assez ? Encore une pièce … Combien me faudra-t-il payer pour que tu me regardes ? Combien pour t'avoir ?

Les jambes coupées, Elizabeth se sentit vaciller et glissa lentement au sol.

- Oh non _Miss Swann_… Ça ne prend plus cela … S'exclama Jack avec colère avant de la relever sans douceur et de la plaquer au mur, sa bouche écrasant la sienne sans pitié.

Elizabeth gémit sous l'intrusion sa bouche s'emplissant de sang alors qu'il mordait sauvagement ses lèvres, la forçant à les ouvrir, sa langue au goût de rhum se nouant à la sienne. Avec un soupir, elle répondit à son baiser, ses bras tremblants se refermant autour du cou du pirate, son corps se tendant malgré elle alors qu'elle se noyait dans cette étreinte qu'elle avait cru perdue pour toujours.

Au bout d'un moment, Jack la relâcha, les bras tremblant imperceptiblement.

- Terminé l'homme bien… Souffla-t-il. Cette fois tu vas me donner ce que j'aurais du prendre si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide…

Sans attendre sa réponse, il l'agrippa par le bras et la traîna jusqu'au lit, la jetant sur le couvre lit de satin. Elizabeth poussa un cri de surprise, son corps répondant instantanément à son étreinte alors que le plaisir l'envahissait brusquement. C'était bon. Meilleur encore que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer à son sujet.

Jack se releva pour la regarder, son cœur cognant à tout rompre en la découvrant le visage renversé, les lèvres entrouvertes, plus belle qu'il ne l'avait rêvée. Avec rage il la repoussa.

- Pas comme ça… Dit il. Parce que vois tu … J'ai payé …

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux … Souffla Elizabeth d'une voix hachée

Jack crut devenir fou à cette question. Elle osait lui demander ce qu'il voulait !

- Ce que je désire … Ce que JE désire c'est-ce que tu donnes aux autres. Je paie pour ça. Pour avoir tout ce que tu m'as toujours refusé . Sale catin !

- Jack .. Je

- Tais toi ! Hurla Jack en sentant son désir grandir encore jusqu'à atteindre un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Je ne veux plus entendre tes mensonges. Maudite catin … Meurtrière !

Elizabeth s'immobilisa à ses mots, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes à nouveau. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Jack la regarda avec hostilité avant de la prendre par le bras, la forçant à s'agenouiller.

- J'ai mis le Conseil des Pirates à tes pieds… Fait de toi une Reine alors que tu n'es qu'une sale catin . Alors comme telle tu vas lécher mes bottes. Ce n'est que justice.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth stoppa net alors qu'elle relevait les yeux sur lui, cherchant à lire sur son visage la confirmation qu'il plaisantait

- Dépêche toi. Ordonna froidement Jack. Ou alors tu préfères que je dise à ta maquerelle quelle garce tu es ?

Les yeux fermés, luttant contre sa peine et son dégoût Elizabeth approcha lentement ses lèvres des bottes du pirate qu'elle croyait connaître. Sa langue sortit de sa bouche alors qu'elle l'appliquait sur la botte de Jack, terrorisée à l'idée de ce que Madame Wu pourrait faire au cœur de Will si elle apprenait un refus.

Jack la regarda faire, le cœur brutalement serré. Il avait cru que l'humilier, la voir se traîner à ses pieds lui apporterait la paix mais il n'en était rien. C'était même pire ainsi. Avec un glapissement de haine il se dégagea, lui lançant une pièce.

- Prête à tout pour une pièce d'or hein? Dit il tandis qu'Elizabeth serrait l'argent dans sa main, gardant les yeux baissés pour cacher ses larmes. Aucune fierté… Rien de l'étoffe d'un pirate juste un maudite putain !!!!

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois sans savoir ce qu'elle allait lui dire puis les mots sortirent tout seuls

- Je n'ai pas le choix … Je n'avais pas le choix .. Will…

- Tais toi !!!! Cria Jack fou de rage de l'entendre encore lui parler de Will alors qu'elle lui vendait son corps

Jack à bout de souffle se leva brusquement, se débarrassant de ses vêtements qu'il envoya aux quatre coins de la pièce. Puis d'une poigne ferme il appuya sur sa tête, se poussant entre ses lèvres avec un gémissement de plaisir. Cette fois il n'avait pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour en imaginer une autre. Cette fois c'était elle qui lui donnait enfin le plaisir qu'elle lui avait toujours refusé.

Jack poussa un nouveau râle alors qu'il la repoussait, la forçant à se relever.

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il l'embrassa fiévreusement avant de se laisser aller en arrière sur le lit. Ses mains cherchèrent ses hanches, la soulevant pour la prendre sur lui, son cœur s'emballant en éprouvant la légèreté de son corps sur le sien.

- Maintenant … offre moi ce que tu m'as toujours refusé.. Souffla-t-il. J'ai payé suffisamment cher … Je mérite d'être récompensé.

Elizabeth gémit en réponse. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, pas plus qu'elle ne rappelait les mots dénués de tendresse qu'il lui avait hurlé quelques instants plus tôt . Seul comptait l'instant présent … Avec un soupir elle glissa sur lui, alors que Jack se laissait aller en arrière, ses mains se décrispant autour de sa taille. Enfin.

Enfin il la possédait, elle était à lui et elle était meilleure que tout ce qu'il avait pu fantasmer. Avec un gémissement étranglé il se releva, la serrant contre lui , ses mains se perdant dans sa longue chevelure blonde , sa bouche cherchant la sienne. Elizabeth s'accrocha à lui, l'embrassant avec ardeur, étouffant ses gémissements de plaisir dans sa bouche.

Jack la repoussa doucement, nouant son regard au sien, plongeant droit dans ses prunelles dilatées

- Dis moi ce que tu leur dis. Haleta-t-il. Dis moi que tu me désires . Souffla-t-il au bord de l'extase.

- Je te désire Jack … Souffla Elizabeth songeant que pour la première fois c'était vrai.

- Oh Lizzie … Souffla-t-il. Je te hais … Si tu savais … Dit il en la repoussant.

Elizabeth allongée sur le lit, le regarda s'habiller, trop choquée pour réagir. Jack prit son temps, bouclant ses ceintures avant de ramasser sa bourse. Avec un geste négligent il en sortit une pièce et la lui lança.

- Tu vois quand tu veux …

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de la pièce, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Cette fois il en avait fini avec elle, cette maudite catin n'avait plus le moindre effet sur lui. Il avait pris ce qu'il voulait. Il était libre maintenant.

Dans la chambre, Elizabeth s'enroula dans les draps qui portaient encore leur odeur, sa main tremblante cherchant la pipe d'opium, l'allumant avec difficultés. Elle en avait besoin. Pour oublier que les derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressés étaient une déclaration de haine…


	13. Et enfin en finir avec toi

_**Voilà chapitre suivant, comme toujours censuré. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous pouvez lire la version intégrale sur mon site . Ce que je vous conseille une fois de plus attendu que j'ai fait des coupes franches dans le chapitre pour retirer ce qui est vraiment trop explicite. Disclaimer de la chanson : Fermer les yeux de JJ Goldman (oui le couplet suivant)**_

_**Bonne lecture et reviews… **_

**Chapitre 12**

Ça faisait presque une semaine qu'ils étaient là et Jack avait l'impression d'avoir glissé dans un brouillard plus épais que les fumées de l'opium qui envahissaient les rues de Singapour. Après avoir assouvi le désir qui le taraudait depuis des années, après avoir humilié sa meurtrière, après l'avoir prise comme la putain qu'elle était en réalité il avait cru que ce serait terminé. Ça ne l'était pas.

Il était retourné voir Lydie au sortir des bras d'Elizabeth, se faisant violence face au souvenir des bavardages de la fille. Il l'avait prise, lentement, tendrement presque … Mais ce n' était pas son visage qu'il avait vu sous lui, ni sa voix qui gémissait. C'était elle. Encore. Comme si la prendre une fois n'avait pas suffit pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Jack se leva douloureusement, sa tête cognant sourdement alors qu'il se remettait de l'ivresse de la veille. Il ne se souvenait plus guère de la manière dont il était revenu à bord du _Swan_ mais la douleur dans sa main droite lui indiqua qu'il s'était battu . Celle de sa tête qu'il avait bu. Et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se rappeler pourquoi il s'était retrouvé accoudé, seul, à la table d'une taverne. Parce que bien sur c'était à cause d'_elle_.

Bonner passa la tête avec hésitations et le regarda avec réticences.

- Tu es réveillé ….

- Pourquoi ne le serais je pas ? Plaisanta platement Jack en se levant, notant qu'une de fois de plus ses bottes étaient restées bien au bout de ses pieds pendant son sommeil.

- Bah t'étais dans un drôle d'état cette nuit. Commença Bonner en se dandinant

- Le rhum était frelaté. Grinça Jack

- Ah …. Répondit Bonner sans oser lui demander pourquoi en pleine nuit il s'était planté devant sa figure de proue l'invectivant de toutes les insultes possibles et inimaginables avant de gémir en lui demandant pourquoi elle ne le laissait pas tranquille

- Un problème Bonner ? Demanda Jack

- Je … non … cette nuit Jack tu as insulté la figure de proue. Souffla Bonner avec hésitations

La bouche de Jack se tordit alors qu'il ne se rappelait que trop bien son débordement de rage en découvrant que son foutu compas ne fonctionnait toujours pas.

- Et alors ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé. C'est ma figure de proue non ? Je fais ce que je veux avec elle !

Bonner, la bouche ouverte le regarda. Jack, qu'il connaissait depuis des années avait toujours été bizarre mais depuis quelque temps son état semblait avoir empiré. Le pirate qu'il connaissait, insouciant, joyeux, désinvolte… était à présent comme rongé de l'intérieur par un mal que Bonner ne comprenait pas. Jack avait tout. Un navire magnifique ( plus beau que le Pearl de son point de vue) un équipage dévoué (ou presque ) et les poches pleines d'or qui lui permettaient de s'offrir tout ce qu'il désirait, rhum, filles, repas copieux …

Bonner soupira et ravala ses questions avant de courir à la suite de Jack qui, sur le pont, réveillait ses hommes les traitant de tas de fainéants

- Alors où on va Jack ? C'est quoi notre cap ? Demanda-t-il

Jack s'immobilisa et se retourna lentement

- Partir ? Qui a dit que nous partions ?

- Bah toi Jack … Hier tu as ordonné de…

- Tu te prends pour le Capitaine Bonner ? Le _Dangerous Swan _reste ici , j'en ai pas fini avec cette ville ! Grinça Jack

Bonner le dévisagea avec inquiétude, ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Jack de se tromper dans le nom de son navire

- Le _Deadly Swan _tu veux dire …

Jack se retourna vivement le visage tendu

- Pourquoi j'ai dit quoi ?

- T'as dit le « Dangerous Swan » . Répondit obligeamment Bonner

Jack accusa le coup avant de relever le menton d'un air pédant

- Mon vieux Bonner tu devrais prendre un bain la couche de crasse qui recouvre tes oreilles te fait comprendre n'importe quoi….

Bonner secoua la tête d'un air navré et renonça à argumenter

- Jack tout les hommes sont à bord … Ils attendent ton signal pour le départ …

Jack regarda autour de lui, croisant les regards curieux de ses hommes et baissa les yeux sur son compas … Il devait partir, il aurait du partir … Mais pas tant que ce maudit compas refuserait de lui obéir et de lui dire ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. L'air sur de lui il se tourna vers ses hommes

- Messieurs … Par des circonstances hautement regrettables dues à une situation qu'il serait inutile de vous expliquer, le _Deadly Swan _restera à quai pour l'instant … En attendant amusez vous … Bonner vous distribuera de quoi écumer les tavernes

Un concert de vivats lui répondit, chacun remerciant ces circonstances particulières qui leur permettaient de rester encore un peu à terre et surtout de profiter d'une bourse bien remplie pour assouvir leurs vices. Bonner sursauta et regarda Jack d'un air pénétrant, se précipitant à sa suite tandis que le pirate, souriant et triomphant fendait la foule de ses hommes, s'arrêtant brièvement au niveau du mât .

- Jack ! Enfin … c'est de la folie ! Et quelles sont ces circonstances ? Demanda-t-il en retenant le pirate par le bras.

Jack considéra d'un air hautain la main crasseuse du second posée sur son veston avant de l'écarter d'une pichenette.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais … je suis capitaine et seul maître à bord… Le reste ne te concerne pas …

Bonner soupira, renonçant à se faire expliquer les raisons de Jack.

- Bien …

- Donne leur une bourse et va t'amuser. Répondit Jack en descendant du navire

- Tu ne restes pas ?

- J'ai à faire … Murmura Jack d'un ton mystérieux. Je suis sur le point de mettre la main sur un trésor… Ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure .

Bonner sourit en le regardant s'éloigner … Après tout peut être que Jack n'était pas si fou que cela songea-t-il en pensant aux cartes magiques qu'il lui avait montrées en France …

*

Elizabeth se leva avec lenteur, s'emparant d'un mouchoir pour étouffer sa toux qui progressait de jours en jours. Secouée par une quinte elle plaça le mouchoir sur ses lèvres, ne s'étonnant plus de le retrouver maculé de sang. Un sang noirâtre, semblant chaque fois plus épais que la précédente. Elle s'en moquait bien. Après la veille plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle savait à présent qu'elle n'aurait pu aller voir Jack si elle avait conservé sa liberté. Le pirate la haïssait, il la détestait tellement qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de la rabaisser, la mettant face à elle-même. Jack avait raison. Elle n'était qu'une putain. Une meurtrière.

Elle avait tué Jack, elle avait tué Will. Son père, Norrington, Feng . Tous morts par sa faute. Tous morts parce qu'ils avaient succombé à ses charmes pour lesquels des hommes payaient cher à présent. Quand à elle, elle avait menti, triché envers les autres et envers elle-même. Lorsque Jack était venu la voir, voir Lia , quand il avait posé ses mains rugueuses sur son corps elle avait réalisé que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré. L'ultime trahison. Au delà de celle de vendre son corps. Celle de le désirer. Jusqu'à présent aucun de ses clients n'avait d'importance, ils n'étaient qu'une expiation, une sorte de prix à payer pour ses actes passés. Se vendre pour assurer la survie de Will. Se donner à des hommes qu'elle n'aimait ni ne désirait en paiement de son mensonge lorsqu'elle avait affirmé à Will avoir fait son choix. Elle avait toujours su que Jack la désirait, mais hier elle avait compris qu'il la haïssait pour ça … Mais comment lui dire que jamais elle ne se serait donnée à lui, non pas par peur qu'il l'abandonne une fois obtenu ce qu'il désirait (ce qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de faire), pas plus que par fidélité envers Will mais parce que franchir la barrière invisible qui les séparait aurait réveillé ces sentiments qu'elle gardait profondément enfouis en elle et qu'elle ne réalisait que maintenant qu'il était trop tard.

Jack avait toujours été dans chacune de ses étreintes, il était dans son désir, dans ses gémissements, dans chaque client de Lia. Et hier, lorsqu'elle était sur lui, savourant de le sentir en elle, se saoulant de ses baisers, l'espace d'un instant elle avait été heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. Elizabeth soupira tristement et se pencha sur la pipe, l'allumant d'une main tremblante. Elle en avait besoin. La fumée chasserait les mots, chasserait la haine, le sentiment de bonheur enfui aussi. La fumée chasserait tout. Même Jack.

*

_Soumettre à tes plaisirs  
Tant que le compte est bon  
Arracher des sourires  
Même changer son nom_

Jack poussa la porte de la maison de Madame Wu, les mains tremblant légèrement à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire … Mais était ce sa faute si une fois n'était pas suffisante ? Nerveusement il s'approcha du salon où les autres se tenaient. Il ne leur jeta pas un regard, elles n'étaient pas _elle. _Cette fois ce qu'il voulait c'était se venger de l'avoir laissée l'attacher au mat du Pearl. Cette fois il allait en finir avec Elizabeth Swann.

Jane, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, lui prit le bras .

- Capitaine Smith … C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ici… Que pouvons nous pour vous aujourd'hui ?

- Lia. Répondit il simplement.

Jane grimaça et hocha la tête en direction de la bourse.

- Le compte y est ?

D'un geste agacé, Jack défit la cordelette en sortant vingt pièces.

- Suivez moi Capitaine Smith.

Et ça recommençait, le même couloir, la même odeur suave dans l'air, la même porte lourdement ornée qui se referma sur lui tandis qu'il allait prendre place dans son fauteuil. Hier il était allé trop vite, il n'avait pas eu le temps de goûter. C'était pour ça qu'il la désirait encore. Aujourd'hui il allait assouvir tout ce qu'il avait imaginé lui faire un jour et après elle s'en irait. Après, cette putain n'aurait plus de secrets pour lui, elle n'aurait plus rien qu'il puisse vouloir.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à une Elizabeth vêtue de rouge. Un rouge sang, agressif. Et Jack songea que ça lui allait bien, une couleur de meurtrière pour cette foutue catin … Elle leva ses yeux dilatés sur lui, son visage accusant la surprise .

- Jack. Souffla-t-elle.

Encore. Encore cette manière de prononcer son nom qui réveilla sa rage.

- Tais toi. Lorsque je m'offre une pute je veux qu'elle se taise. Cracha Jack avec haine. Demande moi ce que je désire, traite moi comme les autres. Je ne suis qu'un client pour toi . Grinça-t-il. Et je paie. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi… Gronda-t-il en colère de devoir l'admettre.

Elizabeth frissonna à la fois de crainte et d'impatience. Elle souffrirait elle le savait. Mais il était là. Il était revenu. Pour l'humilier, pour la prendre, pour l'insulter … peu importe. Il était là.

- Que désirez vous…. Murmura-t-elle d'un ton languide.

Jack soupira. Cette fois serait la bonne.

- Déshabille toi. Doucement. Lentement. Ordonna-t-il.

Tremblante et le regard perdu ailleurs, très loin… loin de cette pièce, loin de la pensée qu'il la payait pour ça, Elizabeth tira sur les lacets qui emprisonnaient sa poitrine, défaisant le corset qui retenait ses seins l'empêchant de respirer . Jack ne dit rien, sa respiration s'alourdissant et résonnant dans la pièce brutalement calme.

Elizabeth défit la lourde jupe rouge qui retomba au sol dans un froissement et Jack la fixa sans bouger son regard notant l'ivoire de la peau, la courbe douce de la poitrine, le galbe des cuisses. Il siffla entre ses dents en sentant son corps déjà prêt à la prendre. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller à la colère. Pas encore. Il se leva souplement et s'approcha d'elle, tournant autour d'elle. Il avait envie de lui faire peur. Envie de la blesser. Envie de lui faire aussi mal qu'elle lui avait fait par son dédain.

Sa bouche se posa doucement sur son épaule, l'embrassant légèrement.

- Gémit catin. Ordonna-t-il.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière. Sa bouche était sur elle et elle pouvait sentir son haleine chaude sur son corps. Elle le voulait.

- La Reine des Pirates. Souffla Jack avec mépris. La Reine des Putains plutôt… Quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai fait pour avoir tout ça alors qu'il m'aurait suffit de payer. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elizabeth soupira, ouvrant la bouche pour lui dire , pour lui expliquer mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, son cerveau embrumé la trahissant alors qu'il la poussait sur le lit. Les lèvres de Jack s'étirèrent en un sourire alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien.

- Lizzie… Murmura-t-il d'un ton affectueux qui fit battre le cœur de la jeune femme plus fort.

Lentement Jack se pencha sur elle, l'embrassant passionnément, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes avant de les prendre fermement. Elizabeth soupira, laissant sa langue se nouer à celle de Jack, retrouvant ce goût de rhum et d'océan qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Son corps répondit sans réserve à ses caresses tandis que les mains de Jack glissaient lentement le long de ses bras, la forçant à les mettre au dessus de sa tête. Ses mains remontèrent lentement jusqu'à ses poignets. Elizabeth gémit de surprise en sentant le métal froid se refermer sur elle, un cliquetis la renseignant sur ce qu'il venait de faire.

Jack recula, le visage déformé par la haine et sourit avec froideur en la découvrant entravée, les fers à ses poignets. Elizabeth tira nerveusement sur ses chaînes brusquement affolée devant l'expression de son visage. Un rire glacial salua ses efforts pour se libérer.

- Non sale putain. Pas tant que je n'en aurais pas fini avec toi.

Jack se pencha sur elle, sa bouche frôlant son oreille.

- Tu sais ce que ça fait Lizzie ? Ce qu'on ressent lorsque des milliards de dents nous déchiquètent ?

- Non … Gémit elle.

- Si. Répondit Jack en mordant sans retenue son oreille savourant le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Son sang.

Elizabeth hurla alors qu'il se retirait, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. C'était de ça dont il avait besoin. Ça dont il avait rêvé au Purgatoire alors qu'il se traitait d'imbécile d'être revenu sur le Pearl pour être l'homme bien qu'elle voulait qu'il soit. Parce qu'encore à ce moment, il avait imaginé qu'après ça elle voudrait de lui. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle donnait tout à tous mais pas à lui. Sauf que maintenant il avait de quoi payer. De quoi assouvir tout ses désirs et la chasser enfin.

- J'en ai passé du temps à te haïr. Souffla-t-il en descendant sa bouche le long de sa poitrine. Meurtrière.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu mais ses dents se refermant sur elle lui firent oublier toute pensée cohérente et elle hurla à nouveau.

Jack recula, se réjouissant de voir la marque de sa bouche sur sa chair pale.

- Ça te plait hein… Non bien sur … Miss Swann fait la catin mais uniquement celle des officiers,des riches ou des forgerons… Pas des pirates. Jamais des pirates. C'est pour ça Lizzie ? C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais voulu de moi ? Parce que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi ? Parce que je ne suis qu'un vil pirate ? Gronda Jack.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas à demi étouffée sous ses sanglots. Jack la considéra avec rage. Elle osait pleurer. Elle le rejetait encore. Avec mépris il laissa tomber une pièce sur son corps.

- Maintenant je peux payer ton prix. Alors sourit. Souris moi Lizzie… Comme tu le fais pour les autres…

Elizabeth gémit alors que sa bouche glissait sur son ventre, mordant une nouvelle fois sa peau tendre. Affolée elle sentit son souffle sur ses cuisses et tenta de les refermer mais les mains de Jack, plaquées sur elles l'en empêchèrent

- Non. J'ai payé. Dit Jack en posant ses lèvres sur elle

Elizabeth ferma les yeux attendant la douleur brutale, âpre, qui ne tarderait pas. Mais la douleur ne vint pas.

Jack la regarda, la gorge brusquement nouée en voyant ses poignets blanchis sous la morsure des fers, son visage crispé alors qu'elle entrouvrait les lèvres, sa poitrine meurtrie se soulevant avec difficultés. Tremblant de désir mal contenu il recula, défaisant son pantalon à la hâte. Il en avait assez de jouer. Il la voulait . Ici, sur le champ. Sa putain. Sa meurtrière. Sa Lizzie.

Une fois qu'il eut obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il s'écarta d'elle et remonta son pantalon à la hâte, n'osant regarder dans sa direction. Il était calme. Sur le lit Elizabeth tira faiblement sur ses poignets et Jack frissonna au bruit des fers. Avec lenteur il se retourna vers elle, la haine montant brutalement en lui lorsqu'il prit conscience que non ça ne suffisait pas. Il la désirait encore. Il en voulait plus. Elle le tuait encore. Et il la haïssait pour ça. Parce qu'elle n'était pas à lui. Maudite catin. Il s'approcha d'elle avec lenteur et déposa les clefs sur son ventre nu

- Tu me dégoûtes. Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Elizabeth poussa un cri étranglé en sentant le métal froid sur elle et ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes alors qu'il sortait, claquant la porte derrière lui.

*

Dans le couloir, Jack croisa Jane qui rodait, attentive à chaque bruit de la maison. Avec un sourire enjôleur, il s'approcha d'elle, glissant une main le long de sa taille.

- Tu devrais aller la voir… Je lui ai laissé un cadeau… Souffla-t-il avant de la relâcher, continuant sa route.

Jane, surprise, se dirigea vers la chambre et réprima un sourire mauvais en découvrant Elizabeth encore attachée. Son regard embrassa les chaînes et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ce ne sont pas les nôtres.

Elizabeth secoua la tête nerveusement et Jane s'approcha d'elle, fixant les traces de morsures sur son corps, agacée. Il faudrait du temps pour faire disparaître les marques… Il faudrait demander plus cher au Capitaine Smith lorsqu'il reviendrait. Parce qu'il le ferait, elle n'en doutait pas.

Alors qu'elle se penchait sur Elizabeth pour la libérer pendant que la jeune femme tremblait sous une nouvelle quinte de toux, Jane songea que pour la première fois, elle était bien contente que ce client là ne soit pas le sien…

*

Jack se pressa dans le salon des catins, son regard méprisant détaillant les visages peints qui s'efforçaient de l'aguicher. Il regarda à peine l'officier qui venait d'entrer et sursauta au son de la voix polie, à la diction parfaite s'adressant à la jeune fille dédiée à l'accueil des clients

- Je veux voir Lia… Souffla-t-il d'un ton où se lisait l'impatience.

Jack se retourna vers lui, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine en imaginant le le vieil homme gras avec sa Lizzie. Ce n'était pas possible .. Pourquoi cet homme pourrait il l'avoir alors qu'il n'avait pas fait le moindre sacrifice pour cette foutue catin. Jack serra les poings en le voyant disparaître derrière la tenture rouge et il s'approcha de la fille.

- Je veux voir Madame Wu. Exigea t' il d'une voix rauque


	14. Liberté ? Ou une autre prison

_**Voilà chapitre suivant, comme toujours censuré. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous pouvez lire la version intégrale sur mon site . **_

_**Bonne lecture et reviews… **_

**Chapitre 13**

Jack suivit la jeune asiatique le long du couloir, se retenant à grand peine en passant devant la chambre où il avait laissé Elizabeth. Non loin de lui, il savait que l' Amiral l'attendait, espérant poser ses mains grasses sur le corps de son Elizabeth… Et il avait beau savoir qu'elle n'était qu'une putain la pensée qu'elle donnait aux autres ce qu'elle lui avait refusé durant des années lui était insupportable.

La jeune fille le précéda avant de s'incliner devant lui, lui laissant le passage. Et Jack pénétra à nouveau dans le bureau de Madame Wu qui leva un sourire interrogateur dans sa direction.

- Capitaine Smith ? Un problème ?

Jack secoua nerveusement la tête et tressaillit en entendant un gémissement au loin, un soupir ressemblant à s'y méprendre à la voix d'Elizabeth….

- Combien ? Demanda-t-il.

Madame Wu sourit avec indulgence et lui envoya une large bouffée de fumée au visage

- Pour quoi Capitaine Smith ?

- Pour devenir le propriétaire de Lia… S'entendit il répondre. Oui c'était ça, la posséder, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour l'oublier. Ainsi il pourrait user et abuser de son corps jusqu'à en être guéri …. Définitivement cette fois.

Madame Wu le regarda avec attention

- Que représente t'elle pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle, cherchant à se rappeler si Tai lui avait parlé d'un quelconque frère ou cousin… Non le père était mort, le mari aussi et la fille était une hors la loi dont personne ne se souciait…

- Et pour vous ? Renvoya Jack

Madame Wu se cala dans son fauteuil

- Un revenu substantiel….

- Donnez moi un prix. Grinça Jack.

- Et pourquoi vous vendrais je ma Perle d'Occident ?

- Parce que… Susurra Jack. Dans quelques mois elle pourrait être détrônée par une autre fille, et ne plus rien vous rapporter et là vous regretterez mon or …

- J'ai confiance en Lia. Répondit Madame Wu. Elle est la meilleure. Aucune fille n'avait aussi bien comblé mes clients jusqu'à présent. Du reste je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous voulez l'acheter.

Jack serra les poings et hocha la tête en silence, sentant la rage familière l'envahir en imaginant tout ce qu'elle faisait aux autres.

- Vous comprenez Capitaine Smith…. Son immoralité, sa luxure et sa beauté sont les raisons pour lesquelles ma Perle d'Occident est inestimable. Je ne la céderais à aucun prix … Mais vous pouvez la visiter aussi souvent que vous le voulez… A condition d'y mettre le prix bien entendu …. A présent … Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Le congédia Madame Wu.

Jack la regarda, les poings serrés et, blanc comme un linge, sortit. Il avait essayé. Mais elle avait refusé son argent. Tant pis pour elle. Puisque c'était ainsi, il volerait ce qu'il convoitait. Il était un pirate après tout. Perdu dans ses plans il butta en plein dans Jane, qui, les yeux brillants de convoitise, lui sourit lentement.

- Peut être pourrions nous parvenir à un accord Capitaine Smith… Souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Jack lui sourit avec le plus de charme dont il était capable et colla son corps à celui de la jeune fille qui semblait s'arrondir de jour en jour.

- Intéressée ?

- A la fumerie … Dans une heure. Souffla Jane avant de se dégager.

Pensif, Jack se frotta le menton en la regardant s'éloigner .. Finalement cette petite Jane allait peut être s'avérer utile ….

*

Une heure plus tard, Jack se trouvait affalé sur les litières moelleuses de la fumerie d'opium, le nez plissé de dégoût sous l'odeur suave de la drogue. Autour de lui, les hommes avaient le regard halluciné des habitués de ce produit et Jack reconnut avec consternation la plupart des hommes du _Deadly Swan _parmi les consommateurs…. Jane arriva, se frayant un passage en terrain conquis. Sans un regard pour lui, elle se laissa tomber sur la litière qui jouxtait la sienne et commença à se préparer une pipe avec des gestes gracieux.

Jack porta une main machinale à sa flasque de rhum, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Ainsi vous voulez acheter Lia… Commença Jane en tirant une profonde bouffée, les traits de son visage se détendant sous l'effet du produit.

- Ça se pourrait …

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Capitaine Smith … ou quelque soit votre nom. Répondit brutalement Jane.

- Smithie suffira. Répondit Jack. Combien en veux tu ?

- Sa valeur actuelle est très grande… Commença Jane, un éclat avide dans le regard.

- Combien… Souffla Jack

- Deux milles pièces d'or. Annonça calmement Jane. Et l'assurance qu'elle ne remettra jamais les pieds à Singapour.

Jack faillit s'étouffer à l'énoncé du prix. Deux milles pièces…. C'était toute sa fortune, la part qu'il restait du fabuleux trésor qu'ils avaient trouvé….

- Mille cinq cent…

Jane se tourna dans sa direction, posant ses calmes yeux gris sur lui pour la première fois.

- Deux mille. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de la laisser pour moins que ça …

- Tu es dure en affaire… Répondit Jack

- Vous la voulez non ? Ironisa Jane. Deux milles pièces est le prix pour la posséder.

Jack ferma les yeux. Oui il la voulait. Il la désirait. Jane sourit, devinant ce à quoi il pensait et murmura

- Vous pourrez lui faire tout ce que vous voudrez… La tuer, la revendre, peu m'importe à partir du moment où elle disparaît….

- Toi aussi tu la hais… Souffla Jack

- Je veux récupérer ma place … Répondit Jane. Et je compte sur vous pour la faire souffrir…

Jack soupira lourdement, imaginant une nouvelle le corps du vieil homme sur Elizabeth.

- D'accord. Dit il en se levant. Deux milles pièces. Cette nuit. Et je te conseille de respecter ta part du contrat…

Jane ne répondit pas, les yeux mi clos elle aspira une longue bouffée, rêvant à sa richesse future.

*

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Jack, muni d'une bourse et lourdement armé attendait patiemment le long de la maison de passe d'où s'échappait des rires et des soupirs de plaisir qui attisèrent son désir. Bientôt il la posséderait … Et une fois qu'il aurait pris tout ce qu'il voulait, qu'il se serait rassasié d'elle, il la revendrait comme la putain qu'elle était…

Jane rentra dans la chambre d'Elizabeth, souriant comme à son habitude. Une bouffée de haine la traversa en découvrant la jeune femme allongée, la tête renversée tandis qu'elle fumait avec volupté, son corps mince tremblant sous l'urgence de son besoin. Jane s'approcha d'elle, notant au passage ses yeux assombris, plus languides que jamais. Elizabeth lui adressa un sourire chargé de promesses et vint coller son corps contre le sien, sa bouche frôlant son cou

- Tu m'as manqué Jane … Murmura-t-elle en effleurant ses cheveux

Jane lança un bref regard au plateau abandonné dans un coin de la pièce, et soupira. Elle avait vidé la théière… Une fois de plus. Ce qui signifiait que son corps cherchait un assouvissement. Elizabeth lui lança un regard noyé de désir et commença à défaire la ceinture du vêtement de Jane, ses mains douces frôlant son corps.

- Toi tu ne me laisseras jamais… Murmura t'elle d'un ton portant une profonde tristesse

Jane la regarda avec surprise avant de s'apercevoir que des larmes perlaient doucement aux yeux d'Elizabeth. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage et elle jeta un ballot de vêtements à la jeune catin.

- Mets ça Lia …

Elizabeth s'étira d'un air lascif, sa bouche se refermant sur la sienne et Jane sourit se laissant aller à l'étreinte, savourant le plaisir qu'elle retirerait bientôt … Lorsqu'elle briserait le cœur d'Elizabeth…

- Toi je ne te perdrais pas… Murmura Elizabeth en se serrant contre elle

Jane haussa les épaules, se réjouissant secrètement à l'idée de la peine qu'elle infligerait bientôt à la garce qui lui avait volé sa renommée. Elle défit le vêtement de soie d'Elizabeth et dévoila ses épaules.

- Change toi Lia… Souffla-t-elle.

Elizabeth lui fit un sourire perdu, le sourire que Jane avait appris à détester parce qu'elle avait compris que ce dernier était l'une des raisons qui faisait que les hommes préféraient Elizabeth… La main de la jeune femme agrippa la pipe et prit une longue bouffée, découvrant avec surprise des habits sombres, masculins dans le paquet.

- Les clients ont de ces exigences … Soupira Jane.

Elizabeth lui sourit en réponse et passa les vêtements à l'étoffe rêche tandis que Jane remontait ses cheveux, les attachant avec art.

- Suis moi … Murmura-t-elle en la prenant par le bras.

Elizabeth la suivit alors qu'elle l'entraînait dans un couloir sombre qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Finalement, Jane ouvrit une porte et Elizabeth sentit un courant d'air frais sur son visage pour la première fois depuis plus de six mois.

- Jane … Je ne comprends pas… Murmura-t-elle

Jane serra son bras, la forçant à avancer

- Tu vas vite comprendre. Cracha-t-elle. Et moi je vais enfin être débarrassée de toi. Tu vois, tu vas être exaucée toi qui voulait tellement changer de maître … Demain tout le monde croira que tu t'es enfuie…

A cet instant la silhouette de Jack se découpa dans l'ombre et la voix rauque du pirate résonna dans l'air.

- J'ai failli attendre….

Le cœur d'Elizabeth s'arrêta un bref instant et elle vit Jack lancer une bourse à Jane.

- Pour la catin. Dit il simplement.

Jane ouvrit la bourse, souriant de voir le tas d'or emplissant la bourse.

- Pas le temps de recompter chérie… La pressa Jack, en jetant un regard mauvais vers Elizabeth.

Elizabeth secoua la tête, reculant

- Jack … Vous ne comprenez pas… Je ne peux pas vous suivre… Je … Murmura-t-elle d'un ton douloureux.

Jack se raidit , la rage grandissant encore en lui. Toutes les catins le suppliaient de les emmener avec lui… Toutes. Sauf _elle _. Il la saisit par le bras, serrant le plus fort qu'il pouvait, la haïssant plus que jamais pour cette dernière insulte.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non … Tu es à moi … Gronda-t-il. Ma putain… Et crois moi je vais user de ton corps jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses enfin tranquille !!

Jane éclata de rire et repoussa Elizabeth vers lui. Jack la reçut dans ses bras et son corps se tendit en la sentant contre lui, en sentant le cœur d'Elizabeth s'affoler. Elle avait peur de lui. Parfait. Ça ne faisait qu'attiser son désir.

- Jane… Gémit Elizabeth. Pourquoi fais tu ça .. Tu sais ce qu'elle va faire quand elle saura … Le cœur…

- Pauvre idiote. Siffla Jane avec haine. Cela fait des mois qu'il ne bat plus et qu'un autre l'a remplacé à la barre du Hollandais Volant. Nous l'avons tué dès qu'il ne nous a plus été utile….

- Non !!!! Non Hurla Elizabeth cette fois.

Jack la regarda sans comprendre, croisant le regard chargé de haine de Jane. Cette dernière continua sans pitié, ses yeux luisant de plaisir de pouvoir enfin l'abattre

- Si … Pauvre cruche … Si tu savais ce que tu m'as fait rire …. Chaque jour je t'ai vue te donner à ces hommes pour préserver ton précieux mari… J'ai ri de tes angoisses, de ton dégoût alors que tu leur donnais chaque fois un peu plus de plaisir pour sauver ton cher William…

Le corps d'Elizabeth s'affaissa mollement contre celui de Jack et il la retint avec fermeté.

- C'était pour ça … Souffla-t-il en comprenant pourquoi elle se vendait. Bien sur … Je suis stupide… J'aurais du me douter que tu ne faisais ça que pour ton forgeron… Te donner à moi … Uniquement pour le sauver !!! Lui encore !! Toujours lui !!! Quoique je fasse je n'existe pas hein Lizzie ?

Jane sourit devant ce débordement de rage qui lui confirmait ce qu'elle avait soupçonné dès le premier jour… Cet homme la connaissait. Et il la désirait sûrement autant qu'il la haïssait.

- Emmenez la… Murmura Jane à l'adresse de Jack. Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir.

Sans la regarder, Jack souleva Elizabeth dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans la nuit, son cœur battant à tout rompre alors qu'il songeait qu'enfin elle était à lui….

*

Chargé de son précieux fardeau, Jack gravit la passerelle qui menait au Deadly Swan et se tourna vers Bonner.

- On lève l'ancre. Immédiatement. Ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa cabine, Elizabeth toujours inconsciente dans ses bras.

- Mais où va-t-on Jack !!!

- N'importe où … Jeta le pirate en posant Elizabeth sur son lit, refermant la porte au nez de Bonner d'un coup de pied .

Au bout d'un long moment, Elizabeth reprit conscience, son cœur brusquement alourdi alors qu'elle se rappelait les paroles de Jane. Will était mort. Elle avait échoué. Une fois de plus. Sa main se leva cherchant machinalement la pipe qu'elle tenait toujours à proximité de son lit.

Dans l'ombre, Jack la regarda faire… Elle s'était donné à d'autres pour Will. Comme elle l'avait embrassé pour Will. Comme elle l'avait tué pour ce foutu Will encore !!! Il se leva lentement, s'approchant d'elle à pas mesurés. Elle était belle. Son visage toujours aussi envoûtant à la lumière des bougies. Mais elle n'était plus la petite fille chérie du Gouverneur. Elle n'était plus la Lady hautaine qui se permettait de lui marchander ses baisers. Ni la pirate qu'il avait faite Reine dans l'espoir qu'elle le voit enfin. Peu importe les raisons elle restait une putain… capable de vendre son corps au plus offrant. Et il s'avérait que le plus offrant … C'était lui.

- Regarde moi. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elizabeth releva le visage, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Jack… Je .. Je ne savais pas. Tout ces mois… Pour Will et lui il

Jack sentit son cœur se tordre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Will encore. Même mort elle continuait à ne jurer que par son minable forgeron.

- Bien sur … Sinon jamais tu ne te serais donnée à moi Lizzie … Les mains d'un pirate sur ta précieuse chair… Voilà qui est impossible hein !!! Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi trésor… Je t'ai achetée. Parce que maintenant j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour m'offrir ma putain personnelle.

Elizabeth blêmit en entendant la haine qui faisait vibrer sa voix une fois de plus

Les mains tremblantes, Jack s'approcha d'elle, la détestant de le rendre aussi vulnérable. Personne ne l'avait jamais blessé comme elle. Et il ne lui laisserait plus jamais l'occasion de le faire. Avec un soupir de rage il tira sur son pantalon, exhibant sa nudité sans pitié, ses doigts se pressant entre ses cuisses ouvertes. La vague de désir le prit presque par surprise et il défit sa ceinture

- Je vais te donner ce que tu mérites… Maintenant c'est moi qui commande Madame Turner …

Un gémissement étouffé lui répondit alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle d'un coup de rein violent. Elle était là. Elle était à lui. Il pouvait la prendre à n'importe quel moment. La tuer ou la torturer. Lui faire l'amour ou au contraire la faire hurler. Elle ne pouvait plus se dérober à lui. Pas maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle était en réalité. Un râle désespéré lui échappa alors qu'il allait et venait en elle. Elle était douce, étroite, chaude… Plus qu'aucune autre catin. Il l'aimait, enfin il aimait son corps, elle était douée… Songea-t-il en se penchant sur elle pour prendre ses lèvres, sa langue goûtant le sel des larmes qu'elle avait versées pour Will.

Sous lui Elizabeth gémit, son corps se tendant vers Jack. Son plaisir grandissait à chaque coup de rein du pirate, la faisant se sentir plus coupable encore… Will était mort. Et elle faisait l'amour avec Jack, y prenant plus de plaisir que jamais… Il avait raison, elle n'était qu'une putain. Elle se détestait.

Le cri de jouissance de Jack résonna dans la cabine alors qu'il se lâchait en elle, ses mains se crispant sur la taille fine d'Elizabeth.

Sans douceur, il se retira d'elle et remonta son pantalon, ses doigts cherchant son compas, l'ouvrant avec précipitation, soulagé de voir l'aiguille se fixer enfin… Sur le lit, Elizabeth gémit faiblement, secouée par une toux rauque et Jack releva le visage vers elle brièvement

- Ça ne marchera pas trésor … Je me fiche de ce qui peut t'arriver… C'est de me soucier de toi qui m'a conduit à faire des erreurs… Je ne suis pas ton petit forgeron… Et du reste .. A présent j'ai tout de toi … Murmura-t-il d'un ton haineux. Tu ne peux plus rien me marchander catin…

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, sa poitrine se soulevant faiblement alors que le sang emplissait sa bouche. Avec un dernier regard méprisant Jack baissa les yeux sur le compas… et constata avec dépit que l'aiguille tournait à nouveau en tout sens. D'un geste rageur, il referma le compas et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je reviendrais te voir…. Tu seras plus sensuelle la prochaine fois Lia. Tu auras intérêt à l'être . Tu n'as pas fini de me rembourser… Cracha-t-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui

Une fois dehors, Jack appuya sa tête contre le bois du Deadly Swan soupirant de frustration. Il la désirait encore ….

*

A Singapour, Jane poussa un cri de rage… Assise sur son lit, elle crispa ses doigts sur les pièces que lui avait remises Jack, l'argile dont-elles étaient constituées les faisant fondre entre ses mains. Seules vingt pièces étaient d'or… Celles du dessus.

D'un geste rageur, elle jeta la bourse au sol, laissant échapper le mot plié qu'elle contenait … _Ne fait jamais confiance à un pirate__…__. _


	15. Manque & Laudanum

_**Voilà chapitre suivant, comme toujours censuré. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous pouvez lire la version intégrale sur mon site . Disclaimer de la chanson : Fermer les yeux de JJ Goldman (oui le couplet suivant)**_

_**Bonne lecture et reviews… **_

**Chapitre 14**

Ça faisait un peu plus d'un jour qu'Elizabeth s'était enfin enfuie de la maison de Madame Wu. Cependant elle n'était pas libre pour autant. Elle n'avait pas quitté le lit sur lequel Jack l'avait lancée, pas plus qu'elle ne s'était rhabillée après qu'il l'ait prise. Vêtue seulement de la longue chemise que lui avait fait mettre Jane, elle tremblait de tout ses membres depuis des heures maintenant et n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil malgré sa fatigue… Elle avait chaud. Elle était incapable de penser, que ce soit à Will, à Jack ou à sa situation… Elizabeth gémit douloureusement, cherchant du regard la pipe qui lui permettrait de retrouver la paix et le sommeil.

La gorge en feu et la sueur perlant à son front, Elizabeth fut secouée par une nouvelle quinte de toux alors qu'elle se levait. Elle trébucha, déséquilibrée par le roulis du navire auquel elle n'était plus habituée et commença à fouiller les tiroirs du bureau de Jack. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait, ni qui elle était. Elle n'était plus qu'un besoin. Elle avait besoin de la fumée bleue et de la volupté qu'elle lui apporterait sans faillir, besoin de sentir la dose d'oubli dans ses veines. Pour que la souffrance intolérable cesse.

Elizabeth progressa jusqu'à la porte, un voile sombre devant les yeux, son regard halluciné cherchant le moyen d'accéder à son paradis. Sans succès. Elle ouvrit la porte qui céda avec difficultés et se retrouva face à un homme inconnu qui la dévisagea avec une surprise mêlée d'intérêt….

Marco n'avait pas toujours été pirate. En revanche il avait été marin durant toute sa vie et était un habitué de tout ce que les ports pouvaient compter de bordels et de lieux de débauche… Il regarda Elizabeth et sourit en voyant son regard voilé, la sueur qui couvrait son front. Le manque. Durant ses voyages il avait vu beaucoup de ces créatures pitoyables dont les mains tremblaient du manque de drogue, prêtes à tout pour se procurer leur dose.

- Un problème chérie ? Demanda-t-il à la fille inconnue dont les traits déformés lui rappelèrent vaguement quelque chose sans toutefois qu'il réussisse à mettre un nom dessus.

Elizabeth le regarda, fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas … Était ce un client ? Un domestique ? Marco baissa les yeux sur elle et sourit de ne la voir vêtue que d'une ample chemise lui arrivant à mi cuisses, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés et les cernes sombres sous ses immenses yeux noisette lui donnant un air fragile qui la rendit plus désirable encore à ses yeux . Nul doute que celle-ci était une catin, vraisemblablement une fille que Jack Sparrow espérait utiliser durant leur voyage. En effet, Marco avait remarqué que le Capitaine se ruait pour voir les filles aux escales, précipitant la date de ces dernières pour se glisser dans les draps sales des catins… Même alors qu'ils étaient aux prises avec la tribu de sauvages à qui ils avaient dérobé le trésor, Jack avait séduit une des filles sans se soucier de leur mort prochaine… Puis, une fois son désir assouvi, il avait retourné la situation en sa faveur, utilisant la fille pour les délivrer…

Elizabeth vacilla légèrement, ramenant Marco au présent. Il sourit. Il savait très bien ce que celle-ci voulait… Le matelot jeta un œil autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne le voyait et repoussa doucement Elizabeth à l'intérieur de la cabine de Jack.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi chérie … Seulement il faudra me faire plaisir si tu veux l'avoir…

Elizabeth se lécha les lèvres nerveusement, la gorge sèche. Elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que disait l'inconnu et ses yeux dilatés se posèrent sur lui avec affolement cherchant à voir s'il avait la pipe qu'elle cherchait depuis qu'elle s'était levée.

Voyant son trouble, Marco lui sourit d'un air rassurant avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Attend moi ici… Je vais te donner ce dont tu as envie…

Sans attendre de réponse d'Elizabeth qui n'était de toute manière pas en état d'en donner une, Marco se glissa jusqu'à sa couchette et en exhuma le laudanum qu'il emmenait avec lui dans chacun de ses voyages. Outre le fait d'être un sirop efficace, le laudanum était surtout fabriqué à base d'opium … Cela suffirait sans doute à calmer la fille et à s'assurer sa complaisance. Repassant par le pont, Marco vérifia que Jack était bien occupé, se doutant que le pirate n'apprécierait pas de voir un de ses hommes avec sa catin… Ce qui était injuste …Selon Marco, ce qui était au capitaine appartenait aussi à l'équipage … En particulier quand il s'agissait d'une fille.

Avec un sourire vicieux, il pénétra de nouveau dans la cabine de Jack et détailla Elizabeth du regard. Il devait admettre que celle-ci malgré sa sueur et ses yeux angoissés par le manque était très jolie… En tout cas elle ferait l'affaire. Avec un sourire, il déboucha la bouteille de laudanum, laissant l'odeur envahir la pièce. Elizabeth saliva brusquement, reconnaissant les fragrances de la fumée, l'odeur de l'oubli. Elle tendit la main en direction de Marco, qui mit la bouteille hors de sa portée avec un ricanement froid.

- Je te la donne si tu me fais plaisir chérie … d'accord ? Souffla-t-il.

Elizabeth hocha silencieusement la tête, ne parvenant pas à détacher le regard de la bouteille.

- S'il vous plait… Murmura-t-elle.

Marco la saisit par le cou et inclina brièvement la bouteille entre ses lèvres, laissant quelques gouttes du liquide pâteux tomber dans sa bouche .

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement frustré alors que le produit l'apaisait un peu, mais pas encore suffisamment … Elle en voulait plus. Marco sourit, laissant sa main sale remonter le long de la cuisse d'Elizabeth. Avec un halètement précipité il la saisit par les cheveux, la forçant à descendre son visage jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il défit son pantalon crasseux avec précipitation et la regarda méchamment

- Dépêche toi chérie. Met moi en forme…

Elle se pencha sur lui pendant que son regard rempli de convoitise se posait sur la bouteille de laudanum que Marco avait soigneusement posée hors de sa portée. Elle devait lui plaire avant. Elle le savait et ne s'en plaignait pas car c'était ainsi que les choses se passaient …

*

Bonner regarda Jack d'un air inquiet. En effet depuis que le pirate était revenu à bord du Swan avec une fille, il n'avait pas desserré les dents, pas plus qu'il ne se rendait dans sa cabine, la laissant seule sans cesse.

- Jack … La fille c'est pour quoi au juste?

- Quelle fille ? Demanda Jack. Il n'y a aucune fille à bord …

Bonner soupira et murmura

- Pas à moi Jack… Je t'ai vu revenir avec une femme dans tes bras … Même si tu aurais sans doute préféré que personne ne te voit avec elle…. Je ne dirais rien mais j'aimerais savoir qui elle est …

Jack grimaça

- Elle n'est rien… Je m'en débarrasserais à la prochaine escale.

- Pourquoi l'avoir prise avec nous dans ce cas ?

- Parce que … parce que… Commença Jack le visage brusquement rempli d'impuissance, incapable d'expliquer pourquoi la pensée de savoir sa meurtrière loin de lui ou avec un autre homme lui était intolérable.

- Quelque chose à voir avec notre figure de proue ? Demanda Bonner, un éclair rusé dans le regard. J'ai toujours trouvé ton insistance à la changer suspecte.

Les épaules de Jack s'affaissèrent et le pirate soupira lourdement.

- Laisse moi tranquille Bonner.

- Jack … qui est cette fille ? Réellement ….

Jack secoua la tête ne sachant quoi répondre. Finalement il se décida, optant pour une demi franchise

- Lia.

Bonner ouvrit la bouche, médusé

- La Perle d'Occident ? Mais tu es malade, si quelqu'un découvre qu'elle est à bord on risque de mettre le feu à l'équipage !

- C'est pour ça que tu ne diras rien. Souffla Jack.

Bonner secoua la tête d'un air navré et haussa les épaules.

- Je ne te comprends pas Jack…

Le pirate soupira et détourna le regard

- Moi non plus. Murmura-t-il si bas que même Bonner ne put l'entendre.

Avec un soupir, Jack se dirigea vers sa cabine. Il devait résoudre ce problème … rapidement…

*

Jack poussa la porte et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine en découvrant Elizabeth agenouillée devant l'un de ses hommes, lequel râlait ouvertement son plaisir, ses mains sales perdues dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Fou de rage, le pirate traversa la pièce et saisit Elizabeth par les cheveux la repoussant loin de l'homme qu'il menaça de son pistolet

- Comment oses tu la toucher …

Marco lui sourit avec insolence, désignant Elizabeth

- C'est elle qui a voulu Capitaine

La bouche tremblante, Jack ajusta son pistolet en direction de l'homme, qui, le pantalon aux mollets, le regarda soudainement avec frayeur

- Vous n 'allez pas faire ça Capitaine … Vous allez pas me tuer pour une catin droguée à l'opium …

Jack se mordit les lèvres, regardant le matelot puis Elizabeth recroquevillée au sol, les yeux rivés sur la bouteille, semblant ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Jack se retourna vers Marco et prit sa décision. Non décidément non. Il ne pourrait plus croiser cet homme sur son navire sans le revoir avec Elizabeth… Et cette idée lui était insupportable. Fermant les yeux, Jack tira froidement et Marco s'écroula sur le sol de la cabine au milieu d'une mare de sang.

- Cette balle ne t'était pas destinée… Soupira Jack en traînant le corps de Marco à l'extérieur.

Il percuta de plein fouet Bonner qui le regarda avec désapprobation.

- Oh non Jack …

- Un accident. Dit Jack d'un ton froid. Débarrasse moi de lui. Ordonna-t-il en chassant d'un geste nerveux les curieux que le coup de feu avaient attirés. Ce n'est rien ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton détaché. Juste un voleur que j'ai surpris dans ma cabine.

Sans attendre de réponse il entra dans sa cabine et referma la porte derrière lui, tournant la clef dans la serrure….

*

_Maître d'une apparence  
Possédant de si peu  
D'un vide, d'une absence  
Dès qu'elle ferme les yeux _

Elizabeth, les mains tremblantes, essayait de faire tomber des gouttes du précieux liquide sur sa langue et Jack sentit sa rage se décupler en la voyant faire. Écœuré, il lut sur son visage les marques d'un plaisir indécent alors qu'elle réussissait enfin à goûter le laudanum. Sa sueur et son angoisse disparurent progressivement à mesure que le produit faisait son effet et elle poussa un soupir de plaisir, laissant la bienfaisante torpeur l'envahir.

Jack serra les poings et lui arracha la bouteille des mains, luttant contre son envie de la fracasser au sol. Au lieu de ça il se retourna vers Elizabeth, qui, les pupilles dilatées par sa prise, le regarda d'un air lascif.

- Jack … s'il te plait … Murmura-t-elle sans savoir au juste ce qu'elle attendait de lui … Qu'il lui pardonne ? Qu'il lui fasse l'amour ? Ou qu'il la libère….

Le ton languide de sa voix décupla sa rage et il plaça ses bras de chaque coté de la tête d'Elizabeth, la plaquant contre le mur de sa cabine

- Pourquoi !!! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te donnes à lui sale catin !!! Combien d'hommes, combien t'ont prise alors que t'es toujours refusée à moi !! Gronda-t-il

Elizabeth, honteuse, baissa les yeux… ne trouvant rien à répondre

Jack, fou de rage devant son silence sentit à nouveau son désir d'elle se réveiller. Sans douceur, il glissa sa main sur sa cuisse nue avant de la lâcher avec un soupir douloureux.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… Murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me regardes enfin…

Elizabeth surprise, leva les yeux vers lui sans comprendre tandis qu'il défaisait son pantalon d'un geste pressé. Elle poussa un soupir rauque alors qu'il la soulevait sans effort, la faisant sienne Jack gémit et son regard se noua au sien.

- Et là … Grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Est-ce que tu me vois maintenant ?!

Elizabeth gémit. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans les cheveux du pirate, se crispant alors qu'il lui donnait de violents coups de reins, claquant son corps contre le mur qui la soutenait. Avec un soupir de plaisir elle se mordit les lèvres, fermant les yeux pour mieux le sentir en elle. Jack gémit à nouveau et la regarda, le cœur battant la chamade en la voyant s'abandonner, les yeux mi clos, le visage ailleurs. Même encore maintenant elle lui échappait. Insaisissable, intouchable … Il possédait son corps mais il ne l'atteignait pas, _elle_.

- Lizzie… Murmura-t-il d'un ton où se mêlaient sa haine et son désespoir.

Les yeux clos, Elizabeth sourit légèrement tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur les épaules de Jack. Il était en elle. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Jamais. Elle se pencha vers lui, cherchant sa bouche et leurs langues se nouèrent l'une à l'autre comme leurs corps. Lentement elle gémit, sentant l'orgasme monter en elle alors que le laudanum courrait dans ses veines, attisant ses sensations, chassant ses peines et ses angoisses.

- Ma catin … Soupira Jack avec résignation à son oreille, sa bouche errant sur son cou. Dis que tu es à moi …

Elizabeth frissonna de plaisir en entendant son ton aux inflexions chaudes, sentant son souffle sur sa peau.

- Oui Jack…. Gémit elle

- Dis le !!! Exigea Jack; Dis que tu es ma catin.

- Je suis ta catin. Soupira Elizabeth alors qu'elle jouissait sous ses caresses.

Jack émit un râle rauque et se lâcha en elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour étouffer son cri de plaisir. A bout de souffle l'un et l'autre, ils restèrent sans bouger, Elizabeth caressant avec hésitation les longs cheveux noirs de Jack. Finalement, il la reposa et remonta son pantalon avec une grimace tandis qu'elle restait plaquée contre le mur, les lèvres gonflées par le plaisir.

Jack regarda d'un air songeur la petite bouteille de laudanum et la prit dans sa main, observant l'étiquette.

- Tu en as besoin ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid sans la regarder.

- Jack… je …

- Répond simplement à ma question !!!!

- Oui. Souffla Elizabeth d'une voix perdue. Pour aller mieux… pour oublier…

Jack ferma les yeux, le visage contracté par la douleur. Le laudanum. L'opium. La drogue de l'oubli. C'était pour avoir la fiole qu'elle lui avait obéi, qu'elle lui avait dit ce qu'il voulait entendre. Comme c'était pour cela qu'elle avait obéi à l'homme qu'il avait tué. Pour avoir le laudanum. Elle voulait oublier. Évidemment. Elle préférait se noyer dans des paradis artificiels, dans des hallucinations qui la tueraient à coup sur plutôt que de lui donner une chance…

Sans la regarder, Jack posa la bouteille sur la table et sortit de sa cabine. Une fois dehors il s'appuya contre le mur, le visage tendu et Bonner s'approcha de lui avec prudence.

- Tu es sur que ça va Jack ?

Jack soupira longuement, songeant une fois de plus à Elizabeth la détestant de ne pas le laisser l'oublier. Le visage hagard, il secoua négativement la tête et écarta Bonner. Il avait besoin de rhum ….


	16. Où certains feraient bien

_**Voilà chapitre suivant, comme toujours censuré. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous pouvez lire la version intégrale sur mon site … Version nettement plus longue que celle-ci …**_

_**Bonne lecture et reviews… **_

**Chapitre 15**

Une fois Jack parti, Elizabeth se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la table où il avait déposé la bouteille de laudanum et crispa ses doigts sur la fiole, défaisant le bouchon d'une main tremblante. Elle soupira d'impatience en sentant les effluves du liquide pâteux qui la ramenaient à la sécurité de l'oubli. Salivant à l'idée de sentir la suave douceur sur sa langue, Elizabeth inclina légèrement la bouteille laissant tomber quelques gouttes dans sa bouche et souffla de soulagement. Les dernières heures avaient été atroces, elle avait cru devenir folle, des images de son passé et de son présent se superposant, Jack, Will, Jane … Tous lui étaient apparus comme nimbés de fumée , leurs visages se disloquant peu à peu alors que le besoin impérieux se faisait sentir…

Apaisée, Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur le lit de Jack, fermant les yeux pour laisser la torpeur l'envahir. Elle ne savait pas ce que Jack allait faire d'elle, pas plus qu'elle ne comprenait son comportement… Sa bouche ne savait plus que lui adresser des mots de haine, des insultes … Et elle comprenait qu'il la déteste… Elle l'avait tué. Elle avait espéré, il y avait de cela longtemps que le fait d'aller le sauver, de le libérer de l'enfer dans lequel elle l'avait plongé lui apporterait la rédemption et surtout le pardon. Mais il n'en était rien. Jack la haïssait. Elle l'avait perdu. Comme elle avait perdu Will. A cette pensée le souffle d'Elizabeth se bloqua tandis qu'un hoquet étranglé la faisait frissonner. Jane lui avait menti, elle l'avait utilisée, l'encourageant à vendre son corps pour sauver un homme qui était déjà condamné. Pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à en vouloir entièrement à Jane. La jeune catin n'avait fait que ce qu'elle-même avait toujours fait. Utiliser les autres. Les détruire pour servir ses intérêts.

Elizabeth soupira, secouée par une nouvelle quinte de toux qui emplit sa bouche de sang. La main tremblante, elle tâtonna à la recherche d'un linge pour éponger le sang noir qui semblait vouloir s'écouler de sa bouche et se laissa tomber sur le lit, sa main étreignant la chemise de Jack qu'elle avait utilisée. Ses pensées la ramenèrent à Will. Elle l'avait trahi. Elle avait causé sa mort. Si elle avait eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il lui avait demandé sa main sur le Pearl, il aurait eu le cœur brisé mais celui-ci battrait encore dans sa poitrine. Elle était une menteuse, une tricheuse… Une putain aussi comme le disait si bien Jack. Mais elle ne voulait pas penser à tout cela. Avec un soupir, Elizabeth dévissa à nouveau le flacon de laudanum, prenant une longue gorgée du sirop qui lui sembla atténuer un peu la brûlure de sa gorge.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, souriant de voir le visage de Jack se présenter à son esprit. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas tué… Si seulement il l'avait aimée …. Un seul mot aurait suffi pour qu'elle se donne à lui, elle le réalisait à présent. Et si Tai Huang lui en avait laissé le temps, peut être aurait elle fini ainsi entre les draps du pirate, expiant sa trahison en lui donnant ce qu'elle lui avait fait miroiter tellement de fois… Pas pour récompense, mais parce qu'elle en avait envie. Pas pour de l'argent mais pour être avec lui… Elizabeth éclata d'un rire rauque à cette idée avant de se mettre à pleurer. Elle avait tout raté. Elle avait tué ceux qui l'aimaient et poussé celui qu'elle aimait à la haïr. Jack n'avait pas compris … Il ne le pouvait pas. Elle se soumettrait à Jack. Elle ne dirait rien. Peu importe ce qu'il lui demanderait elle le ferait. Parce qu'elle était une putain et parce que son corps était la seule chose qu'elle avait à offrir. Peut être qu'ainsi il la haïrait moins…

Se recroquevillant dans le lit en se débarrassant maladroitement de la chemise qui la couvrait, Elizabeth se laissa glisser dans la torpeur et accueilli avec soulagement le voile noir qui recouvrait peu à peu ses pensées…

*

Jack s'était allongé à même le sol de la cale. Il n'avait plus la force de faire un mouvement. Le visage morne il ouvrit une nouvelle fois son compas, son cœur se serrant en voyant l'aiguille osciller dans la lumière tremblante de la lampe. Avec un soupir il le referma sèchement et tâtonna à la recherche de sa bouteille de rhum. A présent qu'elle était à bord, c'était encore pire. Le compas ne savait plus quoi lui indiquer, même occasionnellement. Le compas n'avait plus de réponses. Il avait tout essayé pour la sortir de ses pensées mais la haine qu'il lui portait dévorait tout ses autres désirs.

Il voulait la voir morte mais il n'avait pas le courage de la tuer. Il n'était pas un meurtrier contrairement à elle. Certes il avait tué Marco mais c'était plus pour préserver son autorité de capitaine que pour autre chose, se persuada-t-il en évitant de s'interroger sur une éventuelle autre raison qui aurait justifié son crime. Il l'avait sauvée tant et tant de fois. Il avait tout tenté pour la mettre dans son lit alors qu'une poignée de pièces aurait suffi. Sauf que même là; elle ne le voyait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, il n'était qu'un pion pour elle, un moyen de sauver son précieux Will. Mais William Turner était mort à présent et elle n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Jack but une longue gorgée de rhum, laissant son esprit vagabonder avec résignation. Il ne pouvait plus penser qu'à elle de toute manière, à sa vengeance et à la manière dont il pourrait l'extirper de sa tête. Il avait usé de son corps, il l'avait humiliée après l'avoir couronnée. Il avait refusé avec hauteur son étreinte compensatrice, maigre remerciement pour lui avoir tout sacrifié. A ce moment il avait pensé en avoir fini avec elle, sauf que toujours elle ressurgissait sur sa route, comme un rappel de son passé douloureux. Il avait tout maintenant. La fortune, la jeunesse éternelle, l'assouvissement de ses désirs. Mais il ne la possédait pas. Chaque fois qu'il croyait pouvoir la saisir elle lui échappait que ce soit pour retrouver Will ou un autre. Tout les autres. Ceux qui avaient droit à ses baisers, à ses sourires, à son amour….

Et il y avait l'opium. En la voyant se jeter sur la bouteille de laudanum, en sachant ce qu'elle avait fait pour se la procurer, il avait compris qu'elle se noyait désormais dans le bonheur illusoire de la drogue. Sûrement pour retrouver son précieux William. Jack serra les poings à cette idée. Elle avait du commencer à en prendre chez Madame Wu… ainsi chacun de ses clients était son foutu Will. Même lui. Du reste, elle avait vendu son corps pour Will et Jack sourit méchamment en se rappelant à quel point ses efforts avaient été inutiles.

S'il l'avait moins haïe il aurait pu la plaindre… Mais c'était ce genre de raisonnement qui l'avait conduit à la mort une première fois et il s'était juré qu'il n'y en aurait pas de seconde. Jack se releva légèrement et ouvrit son compas, histoire de vérifier … Pas de changement, pas de cap…. Évidemment. Avec un soupir désespéré, Jack se laissa retomber en arrière. Comment faire en sorte qu'elle lui offre ce qu'il désirait, comment la forcer à lui rendre sa liberté… Un instant il envisagea de la donner à son équipage, de la regarder se faire prendre comme la catin qu'elle était en réalité avant de repousser cette idée avec horreur. Il ne voulait pas la voir avec d'autres, il ne voulait pas la voir jouir et sourire à d'autres caresses. Jamais.

La libérer était impossible parce qu'alors il savait qu'elle se donnerait au plus offrant pour se procurer sa dose … et il serait à nouveau ridicule, chacun reconnaissant dans sa figure de proue la putain qu'elle était en vérité. Il devrait entendre les quolibets, les réflexions comme celles de l'amiral de Singapour lui disant qu'il naviguait sous les couleurs d'une catin. Alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Le Deadly Swan avait navigué sous les couleurs d'une reine pirate qui les avait menés à la victoire… Et la figure de proue était là pour ne plus qu'il fasse d'erreur . Pour lui rappeler à quel point les femmes pouvaient être dangereuses. Mais la plus empoisonnée d'entre elles était à présent à bord, vivant, respirant , quelque part au dessus de lui. Sa _dangereuse demoiselle, lady, pirate, putain. _

Le pas de Bonner, reconnaissable entre tous, le fit sursauter mais Jack ne bougea pas, se contentant de reprendre une large rasade de rhum.

- A-t-on un cap Jack ?

Jack soupira… un cap… Avec un geste qui se voulait nonchalant il ouvrit son compas et désigna une direction au hasard.

- Par là . Maintenant laisse moi tu veux ….

- La fille, Lia … elle est toujours dans ta cabine… C'est pour ça que tu es ici ?

Jack serra les poings

- Si je suis ici c'est pour boire mon rhum tranquillement en évitant les questions stupides de MON équipage.

- Oh … Répondit Bonner d'un ton traînant sans faire mine de bouger.

Agacé, Jack se releva sur un coude et lui sourit avant de parler d'un ton hostile qui démentait ce sourire

- Quelque chose te gêne Bonner ?

Le second le regarda, hésitant avant de se décider

- En fait oui Jack. Lorsque tu es venu me chercher en France, j'ai tout lâché pour te suivre, je t'ai aidé à t'emparer de ce navire …

- Personne ne t'y forçait. Observa Jack. Quand au Swan je l'aurais réquisitionné, avec ou sans ton aide…

Bonner rit doucement en reconnaissant l'habituelle modestie de son capitaine

- Sûrement … Mais je suis ici et je ne le regrette pas. Précisa-t-il

- Et bien tout est parfait, tu es heureux je suis heureux de le savoir alors maintenant laisse moi boire en paix pigé ?

Bonner ne bougea pas une nouvelle fois

- Pourquoi l'amiral de Singapour a-t-il dit que nous naviguions sous les couleurs d'une catin Jack ?

Jack grimaça avant de se détendre

- Sûrement parce qu'il avait eu plus que sa dose d'opium , de rhum ou de je ne sais quelle substance …

- Je ne crois pas ….

- Tu me traites de menteur ! S'insurgea Jack, l'air outragé.

Bonner soupira et s'assit à côté de lui

- Jack … nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps toi et moi… Je pensais qu'avant d'être un capitaine et son second nous étions amis … Alors je t'en prie, fait moi confiance… Je ne suis pas Barbossa. Dit moi juste qui est cette fille.

Jack prit l'air ennuyé et s'offrit une nouvelle rasade de rhum

- Tu le sais, c'est Lia, la Perle d'Occident.

Bonner secoua la tête

- Pas uniquement… Sinon son visage n'ornerait pas la figure de proue que TU as spécialement fait faire pour ton navire…

Jack lui lança un regard noir

- Dans le genre entêté…

- Je sais … Alors ? Pourquoi elle et pourquoi l'avoir emmenée avec nous en risquant la mutinerie si les hommes découvraient que tu abrites une fille pour ton seul plaisir …

- Tu l'as dit ! S'exclama joyeusement Jack. Elle est là pour mon seul plaisir

- Jack……. Tu as fait construire la figure de proue avant de la rencontrer … c'est donc qu'il y a autre chose…

Jack soupira pestant intérieurement sur le fait que Bonner ne soit pas un des abrutis crédules qui composaient habituellement ses équipages. Finalement, un sourire aux lèvres il se décida

- D'accord… en fait c'est la … Reine des Pirates Lâcha Jack en grimaçant

Bonner éclata de rire, sa bedaine secouée par son fou rire

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle… Marmonna Jack d'un ton boudeur

- Si tu disais la vérité … je rirais peut être moins …

- Mais je dis la vérité ! Seulement personne ne me croit jamais quand je le fais… Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Bonner sourit, négligeant de répondre à sa dernière question

- Très bien. Admettons. Lia est la Reine des Pirates. Et donc ?

- Et bien je la ramène à l'île des épaves pour obtenir son titre… Improvisa Jack, songeant qu'à tout prendre ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Bonner le regarda d'un air dubitatif

- Soit … et pour le reste ? Comment une Reine pirate se retrouve t'elle catin ? Qui est elle réellement ?

Jack soupira d'un air las.

- Je ne sais pas comment elle s'est retrouvée chez Madame Wu … Apparemment elle était douée pour ça. Grinça-t-il avec ironie. Son nom bah il importe peu…

- J'aimerais le connaitre Jack… J'ai toujours été curieux …

Jack but une nouvelle gorgée

- Elizabeth. Elizabeth Swann… Turner. Ajouta-t-il avec une grimace

Bonner lui lança un sourire sans joie

- Ah. Lizzie …. C'est donc elle .

Jack se raidit imperceptiblement

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler …

Bonner le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant que Jack tentait sans succès d'éviter son regard

- Je parle de la Lizzie que lorsque tu as bu, tu supplies de te laisser tranquille … entre autres choses.

Jack se leva et commença à arpenter la cale d'un pas nerveux

- Je t'ai déjà dit de déboucher tes oreilles crasseuses !

- Serais tu tombé dans ce qui fâche tout les hommes Jack ? Je ne l'aurais pas cru possible …

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec le calcul mental. Répondit Jack d'un ton digne

- Je parle d'une fille … Et tu le sais très bien.

- Pourquoi se limiter à une fille quand il en existe tant prêtes à écarter les cuisses… Répondit Jack avec un sourire vicieux

- C'est pas à moi de répondre à ça… Une dernière chose … Si elle est devenue Roi des pirates c'est donc qu'un autre de vos Seigneurs a voté pour elle au lieu de voter pour lui même… Dois je te demander de qui il s'agit ?

Jack se mordit nerveusement les doigts, brutalement nerveux

- C'est-ce que je pensais … Soupira Bonner. Alors tu as des sentiments pour elle …

Jack sursauta et le regarda avec hostilité

- Tu n'y es pas du tout !!! La seule chose que je « ressens » pour cette fille est qu'elle a le meilleur cul que j'ai jamais goûté ! Pour le reste et même si ça ne te regarde pas sache que c'est à cause d'elle que je me suis retrouvé au Purgatoire de Jones ! Elle n'est qu'une catin et une dangereuse, très dangereuse demoiselle … Et la seule chose qu'elle m'inspire c'est de la haine !!! Elle m'a tué Bonner et si elle est ici c'est parce que je préfère la surveiller plutôt que de risquer qu'elle ne vienne me tuer par derrière comme la sale petite peste hypocrite et meurtrière qu'elle est en réalité !!! S'énerva Jack tout en se convainquant lui-même à mesure qu'il parlait.

Bonner, l'air placide le regarda gesticuler tout en parlant avant de soupirer

- Et donc tu n'as pas trouvé de meilleur endroit que ton lit dans ta cabine sur ton navire pour la surveiller… Et d'afficher son visage sur la proue de ton navire pour ? La décourager de recommencer ?

- C'est ça ! S'exclama Jack

- Et bien sur dans le cadre de ta « surveillance » tu te devais de faire d'elle une Reine pirate puis de la sortir de la maison dans laquelle elle était enfermée sans espoir d'en sortir pour l'avoir au plus près de toi afin qu'elle ne puisse pas te nuire … Pourquoi ne pas la tuer tout simplement… Ironisa Bonner

Jack grimaça avant de le regarder d'un air détaché

- Parce qu'elle pourrait revenir.. Ça c'est déjà vu !! Barbossa est bien revenu …

Bonner secoua à nouveau la tête avant de le regarder d'un air moqueur

- Tu devrais l'épouser comme ça tu serais sur qu'elle ne te tuerait pas… ou du moins tu pourrais la surveiller d'encore plus près

- J'y ai pensé … Mais elle a refusé. Lâcha Jack avec amertume ne se rappelant que trop bien la tirade d'Elizabeth.

Bonner éclata de rire

- Pour résumer … tu la détestes mais tu couches avec elle et tu lui as proposé le mariage….

Jack blêmit

- Tu n'y comprends rien ! Le mariage s'était il y a longtemps !!! Et avant que cette garce ne me tue .. Du reste si je l'ai fait c'était pour la mettre de mon lit … Je ne savais pas qu'il me suffisait de payer pour ça .

Bonner siffla entre ses dents et le regarda en haussant le sourcil. Jack ramassa sa bouteille de rhum d'un geste rageur

- Ce que tu insinues n'a aucun sens … Aucun homme ne peut aimer sa meurtrière . Et du reste mon seul et unique amour est l'océan ! S'exclama Jack en claquant la porte

Bonner, soupira . Non en effet aucun homme n'était assez fou pour aimer sa meurtrière … sauf Jack Sparrow…

*

Pestant après l'idiotie de Bonner, Jack gravit en chancelant les marches qui le séparaient de sa cabine et déverrouilla celle-ci, refermant derrière lui. Avec rancune il se tourna vers le lit et sentit sa rage se décupler en la voyant paisiblement endormie, le drap enroulé autour de son corps.

Sans faire de bruit il s'approcha d'elle… Son visage était détendu, nullement méfiant… Il lui suffirait de passer sa lame en travers de son corps ou de lui tirer une balle en plein cœur et elle disparaîtrait … Enfin. Bonner avait raison. La tuer était le seul moyen. Jack s'approcha encore et sortit son pistolet d'une main tremblante, visant le flot de cheveux blonds répandu sur l'oreiller. Il ajusta son tir avant de baisser son arme. Il n'était pas un assassin…

A cet instant, Elizabeth se retourna dans son sommeil, les paupières agitées par un rêve alors qu'elle balbutiait

- Jack … sauve… oui…

Penché sur elle, Jack recula brusquement, les mâchoires serrées… Un instant il avait cru qu'elle l'appelait mais non … encore et toujours « Will » … En rage il arracha brutalement le drap qui la recouvrait, la réveillant du même coup. Elizabeth papillonna des yeux, désorientée.

- Jane ?

Les yeux assombris par la colère, Jack la toisa, son regard errant malgré lui sur son corps nu

- Non. Ni Will ni Jane.

Elizabeth complètement perdue tendit la main vers le laudanum dans un réflexe mais ne rencontra que le vide… Jack, la regarda brièvement, tremblant de rage cette fois à l'idée qu'elle cherche encore à lui échapper et lança la bouteille contre le mur, la brisant net.

- Pas d'échappatoire Lizzie ! Tu as compris !!! C'est fini ! Fini !!! Cette fois tu vas être obligée de me regarder que ça te plaise ou non !! Hurla-t-il en enlevant ses propres vêtements, les arrachant dans sa hâte.

Elizabeth ramena le drap contre elle, le regard fixé sur le laudanum que le bois absorbait lentement. Jack fou de rage, lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et la força à tourner le visage vers lui.

- Tu vois ce que ça fait … Quel goût ça a de ne pas pouvoir avoir ce qu'on désire !!! Mais c'est terminé pour moi !!! Gémit il en forçant sa bouche

Le souffle d'Elizabeth se bloqua sous la brutalité du baiser, sa bouche submergée par le goût de rhum de celle de Jack

L'instant d'après leur soupirs emplissaient la pièce alors qu'il la faisait sienne

- Jack … Souffla-t-elle d'un ton plaintif au bout d'un long moment ses mains parcourant son torse

- Encore… Exigea-t-il d'une voix rauque. Dis le encore

- Jack… Gémit elle en réponse le visage tendu par le plaisir.

Finalement Jack libéra son plaisir, se crispant contre elle

- Je te hais… Gémit il d'un ton désespéré.

Elizabeth serra les paupières en l'entendant, luttant contre les larmes qui montaient irrépressiblement. Il n'avait fait cela que pour l'humilier plus encore …

La respiration hachée, Jack la repoussa et se leva, enfilant son pantalon et ses bottes avec précipitation.

- Tu as été convaincante… Grinça-t-il. Mais je ne te donnerais rien en échange. Je ne te donnerais plus rien maudite catin.

D'un geste rageur, il ramassa sa chemise sur le sol et se dirigea vers la porte, torse nu.

- Faudra faire beaucoup mieux que ça la prochaine fois … Pour l'instant tu n'es pas meilleure que les autres … En attendant … si tu veux ton oubli … tu peux lécher le sol… Ricana-t-il en désignant la flaque de laudanum

Sans attendre de réaction, il sortit, claquant la porte avant de la refermer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir son compas pour savoir qu'il n'avait toujours pas de cap….


	17. Sevrage et désespoir

_**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira,la fin de l'histoire approche… Retrouvez donc Jack … plus paumé que jamais lol**_

**Chapitre 16**

Jack se précipita sur le pont, remettant sa chemise à la hâte. C'était décidé, il irait à l'île des épaves et demanderait à Teague de le nommer Roi à la place de la Reine, Elizabeth ne lui poserait aucun problème, il lui suffirait d'agiter une bouteille de laudanum devant elle pour qu'elle accepte n'importe quoi. Foutue catin droguée… si loin de la jolie Lizzie. Elle n'avait plus aucun courage, plus aucune volonté de se battre . Mais elle était si douce sous lui… Si belle. Vraiment belle. Plus qu'aucune des autres filles qu'il avait connu et il y en avait eu… Mais aucune n'arrivait à la cheville de Lizzie… Que ce soit par la beauté, l'habileté au jeu de l'amour ou dans la traîtrise.. . Jack serra les dents. Il recommençait.

Bonner s'approcha de lui, toujours aussi détendu.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Dit Jack en se retournant légèrement

Bonner blêmit en voyant sa chemise

- Seigneur tu l'as fait … Oh Jack … tu le regretteras …

- Fait quoi ? Demanda Jack agacé. J'ai donné à cette pute ce qu'elle méritait c'est tout… Je ne regrette rien.

- Jack … Quand je t'ai dit de la tuer je voulais te faire réagir pas … ça . Murmura Bonner d'un ton de regret

- Ça quoi ? Cette garce va très bien … Enfin vu ma taille démesurée elle mettra un certain temps pour réussir à s'asseoir correctement mais cette catin en a vu d'autres .. Répondit Jack avec âcreté

- Tu … tu ne l'as pas tuée ?

Jack soupira, se revoyant l'arme pointée sur la tempe d'Elizabeth… Non il n'avait pas pu la tuer …

- Non …

- Mais alors d'où vient le sang sur ta chemise ?

Jack baissa les yeux, frémissant de découvrir sur son vêtement des traces de sang séché dont la noirceur ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

- Prend la barre Bonner.

- Mais…

- MAINTENANT !

Surpris par le ton de Jack, Bonner obéit sans rien dire pour une fois, souriant de voir son capitaine se ruer tout droit dans sa cabine…

*

Jack pénétra en silence dans sa chambre, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre. Dans la pièce tout était calme et il s'approcha du lit, cherchant Elizabeth. Son cœur manqua un battement en la retrouvant allongée sur le sol, le visage dans la flaque séchée du laudanum qu'il avait renversé. Grinçant des dents en jurant intérieurement contre Bonner et ses idées farfelues, Jack s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, décidé à la réveiller sans pitié. Il posa sa main sur son front écartant ses cheveux avant de la retirer brusquement. Elle était chaude. Non pas chaude. Brûlante.

Le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, Jack se pencha sur elle, la soulevant doucement. Elle était si légère dans ses bras, trop légère…. Plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit dans lequel il l'avait prise si violemment à peine une heure plus tôt et sourit vaguement de la voir se recroqueviller sur elle-même, la respiration sifflante. Jack regarda autour de lui, complètement perdu avant de se pencher sur un linge abandonné sur le sol. Couvert de taches d'un rouge sombre comme celles de sa chemise. Du sang.

Elizabeth, en nage, ouvrit brièvement les yeux, sa main tâtonnant à la recherche du drap, secouée par une quinte de toux qui fit frémir Jack. Il posa doucement sa main sur son dos et son inquiétude redoubla en sentant ses os sous ses doigts.

- Lizzie ?

Elle ne répondit pas, frissonnant tout en étant en sueur et laissa retomber le drap taché, un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche. Elle avait mal. Sa poitrine la brûlait, pourtant ça n'était rien à côté du manque qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait essayé de prendre le laudanum, pour oublier Jack, pour oublier qu'il la haïssait et le traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir mais le bois avait déjà absorbé le liquide salvateur… Elizabeth se retourna, se pelotonnant sur elle-même pour trouver un peu de chaleur. Cette chaleur qui lui était refusée à présent. Personne. Elle n'avait plus personne. Ni son père, ni son mari, ni Jane. Ni Jack. Surtout pas Jack.

Ce dernier passa une main légèrement tremblante sur le front d'Elizabeth et sentit son cœur s'alourdir encore devant son absence de réaction. Il devait bien admettre qu'elle n'allait pas bien… Sans doute le manque d'opium. Se rassura-t-il sans parvenir à s'en convaincre. Avec un soupir agacé, il se leva et sortit silencieusement de la cabine.

*

Une fois sur le point Jack réveilla sans pitié le mousse qui ronflait dans un coin, affalé dans les cordages et le secoua brutalement.

- Toi ! Tu descends à la cale et tu me ramènes un baquet d'eau douce et vite !

- De l'eau ????? S'étonna le mousse, la bouche grande ouverte

- C'est-ce que j'ai dit. Soupira Jack. Pose le devant ma cabine.

Le mousse le regarda bizarrement, il n'avait jamais vu son capitaine boire autre chose que du rhum et voilà qu'il réclamait un baquet d'eau.

- Dépêche toi !!! S'énerva Jack

Sans attendre la réaction de son jeune mousse, il se dirigea à grand pas vers la barre et tira brutalement Bonner en arrière

- Quelle est la terre la plus proche ?

- Euh bah on est pas très loin de Cuba … Enfin on est à deux jours de route …

- Et de l'île des épaves ?

- Une journée et demi… Enfin Jack que se passe t'il ?

- Va à l'île des épaves…. Ordonna Jack d'une voix blanche.

*

Elizabeth en sueur, toussa une nouvelle fois, crachant une nouvelle giclée sanglante. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal, aussi seule. Avec un gémissement, elle ouvrit les yeux, le regard troublé par le manque et se mit debout avec difficultés, se raccrochant au lit pour ne pas tomber. Ses mains tremblaient tout comme son corps et elle se dirigea en chancelant vers la flaque de laudanum , tombant à genoux dans les morceaux de verre brisé sans sentir la morsure des coupures dans ses cuisses. Elle en avait besoin. Seul cela comptait parce que c'était l'unique chose qui lui restait. Will était mort et ses seuls amis n'en étaient pas. Jane l'avait trompée… Quand à Jack il n'avait fait qu'attendre sa vengeance, faisant plier son corps sous ses assauts pour mieux la briser.

Elle crispa ses doigts sur le bois, ses ongles grattant le sol pour recueillir d'infimes particules de laudanum avant de renoncer. La respiration lourde, le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine, Elizabeth se pencha sur le sol, se décidant à faire ce que Jack lui avait ordonné… Lentement sa langue se posa sur le bois, salivant en sentant un lointain goût de laudanum dans sa bouche. Mais pas suffisamment pour faire cesser la douleur, ni assez pour oublier qu'il la haïssait …

*

Chargé de son baquet d'eau, Jack entra, prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit et Elizabeth sursauta violemment, les larmes aux yeux de se faire surprendre ainsi. Elle leva son regard fiévreux sur lui et fondit en larmes en croisant son regard froid. Avec lenteur elle se leva, ne prenant pas garde aux morceaux de verre incrusté dans sa chair et avança vers lui. C'était simple. Il suffisait de sourire, de lui faire plaisir et peut être qu'alors il lui en donnerait un peu.

Se forçant à reprendre la discipline imposée par Madame Wu, Elizabeth s'approcha de Jack, collant son corps brûlant contre le sien. Jack soupira et la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant sans effort, une fois de plus surpris par sa maigreur… Comment avait il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ? Il la déposa sur le lit avec douceur et écarta les mèches collées sur son front

- Pas maintenant. Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Affolée, Elizabeth le regarda, ses doigts tremblants agrippant la chemise du pirate.

- Je t'en prie… je ferais tout ce que tu voudras… Je dirais tout ce que tu voudras, n'importe quoi…

Jack décolla sa main plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et elle poussa un petit cri de douleur.

- Si tu veux me faire mal… Vas y .. Murmura-t-elle. Tu .. Raison . Suis qu'une catin.

Frappé par son ton, Jack recula légèrement. Elle pensait qu'il voulait lui faire mal… Elle avait peur. Peur de lui. Enfin elle le voyait … Mais ce n'était finalement pas ce qu'il voulait… En tout cas pas ainsi qu'il voulait qu'elle le voit

- Pas comme ça. Murmura Jack en passant doucement un linge humide sur son front

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, le visage tendu par le manque et Jack sentit son cœur se serrer. Contre toute attente, il avait pitié d'elle … non pire… la voir ainsi lui était insupportable… Avec un soupir il glissa le linge sur son corps, se mordant les lèvres en voyant les coupures sur ses jambes… C'était sa faute si elle était dans cet état… Jack souffla bruyamment sentant la rage familière l'envahir. Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas se sentir coupable. Elle n'était qu'une sale meurtrière, catin, égoïste..

- Lizzie. Murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Du fond de son délire, Elizabeth l'entendit à peine. Autour d'elle, tout était sombre, rouge, comme le sang qu'elle avait versé, les vies qu'elle avait prises… Gémissant sans s'en rendre compte elle se laissa emporter par les souvenirs, Jack… Sa bouche sur la sienne, son corps dans le sien. Le Kraken.. Will , Jones… Son père lui disant qu'il était fier d'elle… Puis Madame Wu, les corps lourds des hommes sur elle alors qu'elle pensait à Jack… Jack. Il ne viendrait plus, plus jamais. Comme Will… L'espace d'un instant elle sourit en retrouvant la chaleur du soleil de Molokai sur sa peau avant que l'ombre et la douleur l'envahissent à nouveau. Bleu. Comme la fumée. Puis à nouveau le rouge. Le sang.

- Will … Gémit elle faiblement parce qu'elle n'avait plus personne d'autre à appeler… Jack n'était plus là. Il ne le serait plus jamais pour elle.

La main crispée sur le linge, Jack respira profondément, surpris du picotement soudain sous ses paupières. Elle appelait Will. Encore et toujours. Même alors que l'opium lui manquait, lui arrachant toute dignité elle appelait son foutu William !!! Avec rage, il se leva, hésitant quelques instants dans la pièce avant de se ruer sur son bureau pour y prendre les fers qu'il y avait déposé en vue d'une nouvelle humiliation…

- Je n'ai pas d'autres choix… Murmura-t-il en refermant les bracelets autour des frêles poignets d'Elizabeth, enroulant la chaîne autour du pied du lit.

Elizabeth sentit à peine la morsure du métal froid sur ses poignets, la confondant avec les images qui venaient la harceler, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

- Pardon …. Will… Pardon… Souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle se réfugiait une fois de plus dans ses souvenirs de Jack que la fumée venait envahir peu à peu, l'emmenant sur ses flots aussi bleutés que la mer.

Jack serra le poing, dévoré par l'envie brutale de la réveiller par n'importe quel moyen, de l'arracher à son rêve pour qu'elle lui revienne… Qu'elle soit à lui, juste quelques instants, même si c'était pour le laudanum ou pour l'argent… Qu'elle soit dans ses bras… Un coup sourd à la porte le stoppa net et il alla à la porte

- Qui que vous soyez partez…

La voix de Bonner, ferme lui répondit.

- Laisse moi entrer Jack.

Le pirate leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant le jour où il avait eu la mauvaise idée de proposer la place de second à Bonner et entrouvrit légèrement la porte

- Va t'en…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jack ?

- Rien du tout. Souffla Jack d'une voix piteuse que Bonner aurait pu trouver drôle dans d'autres circonstances.

Derrière Jack une toux rauque résonna et il relâcha la porte, se précipitant vers Elizabeth, tandis que Bonner en profitait pour entrer, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Bonner approcha du lit, observant du coin de l'œil Jack qui recouvrait avec douceur Elizabeth.

- Elle ne peut pas te faire grand mal apparemment …Observa-t-il.

- Je t'ai donné un ordre Bonner. Grinça Jack. Je n'aime pas tellement les seconds qui se rebellent.

- J'ai confié la barre à Marvin…. Ainsi c'est elle… Stupéfiant…

Jack se tourna vers lui, le regard sombre

- Quoi donc ?

- La ressemblance … Tu as du donner une description précise au sculpteur pour arriver à un tel résultat.

- J'avais fait un croquis … Marmonna Jack

- Tu te souvenais donc à ce point de son visage ?

Jack agacé se tourna vers lui, prenant au passage la bouteille de rhum que Bonner lui tendait obligeamment

- J'oublie rarement les visages des meurtriers et des mutins… Je pourrais faire la même chose pour Barbossa.

- Sûrement … Sauf qu'il ne te viendrait pas à l'idée de mettre Barbossa à la proue de ton navire. Se moqua Bonner

Elizabeth respira rapidement, crispant ses doigts luisant de sueur sur le drap. Elle entendait des voix… Loin si loin…

- Will… Appela-t-elle d'une voix rauque

- Will ? S'étonna Bonner

- Son mari… Cracha Jack en prenant une longue rasade de rhum.

- Oh …. Il y a un mari… Turner c'est ça ?

- Il est mort. C'était le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant.

- Et bien dans le genre compliqué … Donc ta meurtrière est une catin reine des pirates mariée à un mort qui l'était déjà à moitié…

- Un problème avec ça ? S'énerva Jack plus que jamais agacé par la manie de Bonner de toujours résumer les situations…

Bonner dédaigna de lui répondre et observa le visage d'Elizabeth

- Elle est droguée à l'opium hein…

- Quel brillant esprit. Se moqua Jack.

Elizabeth poussa un nouveau gémissement, son corps secoué par les tremblements se raidissant soudainement. Affolé Jack se précipita sur elle, essuyant son front avec douceur. Bonner soupira et se leva souplement

- Elle va être ainsi durant des jours Jack… Sauf si tu lui donnes ce dont elle a besoin .

- J'aimerais bien… Murmura Jack. Je voudrais pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle veut … Mais .. J'ai brisé la bouteille…

- Alors ça ne te plait pas qu'elle souffre ? Je croyais que tu la détestais …

Jack se raidit brutalement et répondit d'un ton détaché.

- C'est juste que lorsqu'elle est dans cet état, elle ne se rend même pas compte que je suis là.

- Et toi … tu veux qu'elle le sache n'est-ce pas ?

- Je veux lui faire payer, qu'elle souffre comme moi lorsque les dents du Kraken m'ont transpercées à cause d'elle ! Siffla Jack

Bonner sourit avec indulgence et lui lança la bouteille de rhum

- Je ne crois pas non … Au fait Jack … Une dernière question … Pour quoi tu lui en veux le plus ? Pour t'avoir tué …. Ou t'avoir trompé pour y parvenir ?

- Sors d'ici. Ordonna Jack d'un ton las en écartant les cheveux d'Elizabeth, caressant inconsciemment ses lèvres au passage.

- Je vous laisse Jack… Le Swan va vers l'île des épaves, ne t'en fait pas pour ça … Tu veux que je vois discrètement avec les gars pour savoir s'ils ont du laudanum ?

Jack se raidit à la proposition et jeta un coup d'œil vers Elizabeth dont le visage crispé trahissait la douleur.

- D'accord. Murmura-t-il. Trouve moi du laudanum ou de l'opium ou n'importe quoi qui la guérisse…

Bonner avança lourdement vers la porte tandis que Jack continuait à éponger le front d'Elizabeth qui gémit à nouveau

- Jane .. Souffla-t-elle. Non

Bonner se retourna légèrement pour observer Jack et grimaça devant la crispation de la bouche de son capitaine tandis qu'il lui répondait

- Elle n'est pas ici Lizzie… Il n'y a que moi …

Avec un soupir Bonner ouvrit la porte souhaitant ne jamais avoir vu Jack Sparrow aussi désemparé….


	18. Soumission et Besoins irrépressibles

_**Voilà chapitre suivant, comme toujours censuré. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous pouvez lire la version intégrale sur mon site … Oui bon ça avance hein… Lentement mais surement, ça fait 3 chapitres que je me dis que dans 3 chapitres ça sera fini erf… Mais chaque fois je trouve un nouveau truc et hem voilà… Enfin cette fois dans 3 chapitres c'est fini …**_

_**Bonne lecture et reviews… **_

**Chapitre 17**

Elizabeth souffrait depuis des heures, épuisée mais ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, le corps en sueur et la bouche sèche elle agrippait ses doigts aux draps qui s'entêtaient à le recouvrir sans cesse. Tremblant de tout ses membres, elle ne cessait de parler, son délire entrecoupé de souvenirs déformés par le manque, de blessures dont elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Elle avait revu cent fois la mort de son père, déformée, atroce … C'était elle qui lui portait le coup fatal et l'épée glissait de ses doigts rougis par le sang. Ensuite venait Will…. Elle le voyait comme s'il était encore vivant, son regard accusateur lui demandant sans cesse pourquoi elle lui avait menti, pourquoi elle lui avait fait croire en son amour si celui-ci n'était pas vrai. Elle voulait lui crier que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elle avait réellement cru l'aimer, que ce n'était qu'après qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle désirait Jack… Les mots s'embrouillaient dans sa bouche comme ses pensées, ne parvenant qu'à prononcer un galimatias incohérent. James aussi était là, lui soufflant qu'elle n'était qu'une menteuse, une tricheuse… Qu'elle l'avait utilisé lui aussi, que ce n'était pas le monde qui l'avait fait glisser dans la dépravation et la misère mais elle-même. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de répondre, Jane venait à son tour. Jane et ses grands yeux gris vers lesquels elle s'était retournée de nombreuses fois, Jane qui se moquait d'elle comme le dernier soir… Puis Jack. Les mots tranchants du pirate. Meurtrière. Catin . Haine.

Aux cotés d'Elizabeth, épongeant inutilement son front, Jack était silencieux depuis des heures, le cœur serré en voyant le corps maigre se tendre sous les attaques d'ennemis invisibles. Il avait rêvé de la voir soumise, espéré qu'un jour elle comprenne ce qu'il avait vécu dans le Purgatoire. Lorsqu'il était si désespéré d'être loin de la mer, emprisonné, qu'il en était presque devenu fou de douleur. Mais ça n'avait pas été le pire…. Le pire ça avait été de la voir sur cette plage, d'espérer qu'elle soit venu le chercher pour lui-même… Que comme lui, elle n'ait pas oublié leur unique baiser même si ce dernier l'avait conduit à la souffrance. Mais elle n'était venue que pour Will finalement, pour que son forgeron sauve son père… Il avait oublié sa rancune pour la faire reine, pour lui montrer que malgré tout il avait quelque chose à lui offrir… Qu'il était là. Pour elle. Mais elle était partie…. Pire elle l'avait trahi à nouveau. Pour Will. Encore et toujours Will. Tellement pressée d'être avec son forgeron qu'elle l'avait épousé au beau milieu d'une bataille. Devant le mât où elle l'avait embrassé et assassiné. Parce qu'il ne représentait rien pour elle… Dans ce cas pourquoi représenterait elle quelque chose à ses yeux ? Jack soupira longuement. Elle ne représentait rien. Il la désirait cela il l'admettait mais rien de plus.

Elizabeth poussa un petit soupir douloureux et balbutia de nouveau tandis que Jack se demandait une fois de plus comment la calmer.

- Jack… Souffla-t-elle faiblement.

Le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, il lui prit la main, la serrant doucement

- Je suis là Lizzie

- Jamais…. Soupira-t-elle en pleurant de nouveau. Jack ne serait plus jamais là, il ne la regarderait plus jamais comme il l'avait fait avant qu'elle soit catin… Il la haïssait.

Un léger coup à la porte fit sursauter Jack et il ouvrit avec résignation, laissant le passage à Bonner qui le regarda d'un air critique

- Tu as pleuré ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! S'énerva Jack. Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow

- Bah ça n'empêche pas. Observa Bonner. Bon j'ai trouvé du laudanum …

Jack soupira de soulagement et tendit la main

- Donne.

- Tu pourrais la laisser comme ça Jack … Elle souffre là… Ça te vengerait

- Tu n'y comprends rien !!!

- Que comptes tu faire alors ? Lui donner … et après ? Lui en donner plus encore ?

Jack se crispa, mordant nerveusement ses doigts avant de reprendre d'un ton faussement détaché

- Non . Elle va devoir le gagner si elle le veut …

- Je vois … Tu surveilles ta meurtrière que tu hais en l'attachant à ton lit et en … lui faisant l'amour … Drôle de conception de la vengeance …

- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

- Et combien de temps comptes tu la garder Jack ? Continua Bonner sans la moindre pitié.

- Ça ne te regarde pas . Je la garderais … et bien jusqu'à ce que j'ai obtenu ce que je veux.

- Et que veux tu au juste ? Simplement pour savoir ..

Jack souffla bruyamment, le regard rageur

- Jusqu'à ce que cette catin m'ait désigné comme roi des pirates… Ensuite je m'amuserais un peu avec elle…

- C'est pas ce que tu fais déjà depuis des semaines ? Faut croire que tu as du mal à t'en rassasier …

Jack les mains tremblantes, s'empara de la bouteille de laudanum et lui désigna la porte du menton

- C'est que vois tu c'est sans doute la catin la plus douée que j'ai eu dans mon lit… La Perle d'Occident… Gémissant sous un pirate alors qu'elle ne voulait se donner qu'à des « nobles« … C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse maintenant laisse nous tu veux…

Bonner le regarda vaguement ironique

- Je vous laisse … Nous serons à l'île des épaves dans quelques heures…

Jack ne répondit pas, penché sur Elizabeth, s'efforçant de la réveiller de son délire. Avec un soupir il défit le bouchon du flacon de laudanum, grimaçant à l'odeur acre du produit qui emplit la pièce. Un nouveau spasme douloureux secoua le corps d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux avec difficultés, salivant en voyant la bouteille. Le regard emplit de convoitise, elle tira sur ses poignets retenus par des fers et Jack blêmit en croisant son regard. Au delà de la souffrance, les yeux d'Elizabeth contenait plus de convoitise qu'il n'en avait vu dans le regard du plus cupide de ses hommes. Un désir brutal, charnel , obscène brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'elle arquait son corps vers lui, balbutiant des suppliques. Avec un soupir désespéré, Jack s'approcha d'elle, maintenant sa tête pour faire couler un peu de liquide entre ses lèvres gercées.

Elizabeth gémit en sentant sur sa langue le suave douceur du laudanum, avançant le plus possible son visage. C'était bon. Tellement bon. Lentement, le laudanum chassa les fantômes et la peine, la faisant se sentir plus légère. Elle flottait et ils ne pouvaient plus la blesser. Plus personne ne pouvait la blesser. Jack la regarda avec tristesse alors que son corps se détendait, son visage brusquement apaisé tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle lui échappait encore…

Avec lenteur, il défit les fers qui maintenaient ses poignets et elle ouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles dilatées tombant sur lui. Elle n'en avait pas assez. Pas assez pour oublier totalement qu'il la détestait.

- Jack … Encore…

Il soupira, frustré une fois de plus de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait mais la bouteille insignifiante qu'il tenait dans sa main. Dieu qu'il la détestait de le torturer à ce point … Il allait prendre tout ce qu'il pourrait… Ne rien laisser et peut être qu'alors elle le laisserait enfin tranquille, qu'elle sortirait de sa vie …

- Non … Souffla-t-il

Elizabeth s'assit péniblement, ses yeux brillants de larmes en comprenant qu'il ne l'aiderait pas … Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas rester sans son oubli… Parce qu'alors elle se voyait telle qu'elle était réellement. Méprisable, catin, meurtrière. Parce qu'alors son rêve s'effondrait et elle se souvenait que Jack ne l'aimait pas, que Jack la haïssait… Alors que lorsqu'elle retrouvait sa fumée bleue, Jack était en elle, avec elle…. Il était tout ses clients, tout les hommes… Dans ses rêves, il la regardait encore comme lorsqu'elle ne l'avait pas encore trahi, dans ses rêves il la traitait encore en égale. Dans ses rêves il l'aimait.

- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux … Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Tout. Je serais ta putain, celle de ton équipage , je … lécherais tes bottes encore si tu le désires mais laisse moi … laisse moi oublier…

Jack se crispa à la mention de l'équipage. Une fois de plus elle lui montrait à quel point il ne comptait pas à ses yeux. Elle ne le voyait jamais… Foutue catin. Il la regarda froidement , consterné de sentir son désir se réveiller à ses paroles.

- Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Je te l'ai dit. Je t'ai achetée. J'ai acheté ton corps et tout ce que tu es.

Elizabeth soupira, le regard troublé.

- Pourquoi Jack ….

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas… Murmura-t-il en déposant la bouteille de laudanum sur la table et en se précipitant vers la porte.

*

Une fois à l'extérieur, Jack souffla entre ses dents. Il la détestait. Elle, elle réussissait là où il échouait. Elle oubliait. Grâce à sa foutue drogue elle oubliait mais lui… Lui rien ne venait le sauver..

Bonner s'approcha de lui, soupirant en voyant la pâleur du teint de Jack

- Nous sommes arrivés Jack.

- Bien…. Je vais à terre… Que personne n'entre dans ma cabine

- Évidemment… Ironisa Bonner

- Je ne serais pas long … Dit Jack en se dirigeant vers le pont. Relâche pour tous, mais tenez vous prêts à partir demain aux aurores !

Les hommes s'entre regardèrent, bénissant leur bonne fortune… Ils ne savaient pas trop où leur capitaine les emmenait mais la vie qu'ils menaient sur le Deadly Swan s'améliorait de jour en jours, Jack passant le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans sa cabine, à la recherche d'un fabuleux trésor comme le leur avait appris Bonner. Un trésor ! Voilà qui réjouissait tout les hommes qui se rappelaient encore de la fortune que Jack avait trouvé quelques temps auparavant….

*

Jack descendit du Swan, soupirant à l'idée de devoir affronter son père… Finalement prendre la place d'Elizabeth n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée, attendu qu'il lui faudrait parler avec Teague pour cela… Elizabeth… Quoiqu'il fasse ses pensées le ramenaient toujours à elle, son corps appelant de nouveau ses caresses… Jack serra les poings. Il ne devait pas penser à elle, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une catin comme toutes les autres femmes… à cela près qu'elle était dangereuse et vile et cruelle et droguée et …

La voix chaude et envoûtante de Sathara le détourna de ses pensées et Jack fit face à la jeune capitaine pirate qui venait de l'appeler. Il avait connu Sathara quelques années plus tôt alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une novice sur le navire de son pirate de père et l'avait toujours appréciée… Enfin plus exactement c'était son corps facile qu'il avait toujours aimé.

Un éclat blanc au milieu de son visage noir comme l'ébène, Sathara sourit à Jack, ne cachant pas sa joie de le revoir.

- Jack Sparrow …. On te disait mort…

- Faut pas croire ce qu'on raconte trésor … Répondit Jack en laissant son regard tomber sur les formes pleines et généreuses de la jeune femme.

- Tu as un nouveau navire … Le Deadly Swan hein… Drôle de nom

- Et toi comment vas-tu ? Les affaires sont bonnes ?

Sathara fit une moue embêtée et lui prit familièrement le bras, l'entraînant sur le bois mouvant qui constituait le quai de l'île des épaves.

- En fait j'aurais besoin de me détendre Jack … Répondit elle avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Jack sourit… Sathara. L'avantage avec elle c'était qu'elle n'était pas compliquée… et encore moins traîtresse comme … Jack grimaça avant de sentir le regard ironique de Bonner dans son dos. Bien sur … L'autre le croyait toujours amoureux d'Elizabeth … Comme s'il pouvait tomber amoureux… de sa meurtrière qui plus est

- Tu m'écoutes Jack !

- Oui oui mon ange… Dis moi … Ça ne te plairait pas qu'on continue cette conversation dans ma cabine ? Demanda Jack

- Avec plaisir… J'espère juste qu'on ne fera pas que parler …

Jack referma son bras autour de la taille de Sathara et l'entraîna vers le Swan. C'était parfait… Il allait leur montrer à tous qu'il se fichait de cette maudite Elizabeth… Faire l'amour à Sathara devant elle, lui montrerait à quel point il se moquait d'elle lui aussi, qu'elle n'était qu'une catin comme les autres sans importance … Peut être aussi que de goûter à une autre fille la chasserait de sa tête et de ses reins…

Répondant machinalement aux bavardages de Sathara, Jack monta sur le Swan, croisant les yeux de Bonner au passage. Il se crispa en voyant le second secouer la tête avec désapprobation. Il devrait régler ça plus tard… Bonner devenait de plus en plus irrespectueux …

Jack déverrouilla la porte de la cabine et fit entrer Sathara, refermant à clef derrière eux.

*

Elizabeth, gorgée de laudanum les regarda entrer, surprise de voir un visage inconnu. Sans la voir, Sathara se retourna, embrassant langoureusement Jack sur la bouche, plaquant presque le pirate contre la porte. Elizabeth sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre en voyant les mains de Jack se poser sur les fesses moulées dans un étroit pantalon de l'inconnue. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça … Non … Pas là pas devant elle.. Son Jack… Tremblante, elle s'empara du laudanum, en buvant un longue gorgée, attendant la détente de son corps pendant que Jack défaisait le corsage de la fille, enfouissant son visage entre ses seins.

Sathara soupira, sa main effleurant Jack.

- Tu es bien impatient…

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point… Souffla-t-il

Ses mains caressèrent lentement le corps de Sathara tandis que ses yeux cherchaient Elizabeth son désir redoublant en la voyant debout à coté de la table, le regard perdu. Elle était belle ainsi. Trop belle, beaucoup trop. Sathara suivit son regard et sursauta, l'écartant brusquement d'elle.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Rien d'important trésor… Murmura Jack en la poussant vers le lit. Fait comme si elle n'était pas là.

Avec un soupir Sathara se laissa allonger sur le lit, savourant la présence de Jack

- Où est ton mari ? Demanda-t-il en se déshabillant

- Sûrement avec une catin. Répondit Sathara, faisant glisser ses doigts sur le torse de Jack.

Jack sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou alors qu'une nouvelle idée lui venait.

- Tu aimes toujours les filles Sathara ?

- Faute de mieux…

Derrière eux, Elizabeth était tétanisée. C'était insupportable de le voir ainsi, insupportable de le voir sur cette fille en train de l'embrasser, de la caresser…

- Lizzie… Tu as dit que tu ferais ce que je voudrais n'est-ce pas … Susurra Jack

Elizabeth crispa ses doigts sur le flacon avant de baisser la tête d'un air soumis, ravalant ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser… Sinon il lui reprendrait l'opium ou pire il s'en irait …

- Oui …

Jack frissonna. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, un instant il avait espéré que cette fois elle se refuse, qu'elle soit blessée par la présence de Sathara mais bien sur elle n'en avait rien à faire… Pour elle, il n'était qu'un client comme les autres

- Approche. Ordonna-t-il possédant Sathara qui gémit, cherchant à l'attirer vers elle.

Jack ferma les yeux, soupirant de plaisir. Il était en elle. Il écarta Sathara, agacé par son insistance à vouloir l'embrasser. Malgré lui, il tourna la tête vers Elizabeth, la gorge sèche en détaillant ses lèvres luisantes de laudanum. Avec un gémissement désespéré, il l'attira à eux, l'embrassant avidement. Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth répondit à son baiser, s'efforçant d'oublier la présence de l'autre fille, des mains de Jack sur elle. Jack gémit, sa langue se nouant à la sienne, c'était bon … Il la désirait tellement… Sathara poussa un grognement mécontent, tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Jack alors qu'il se lâchait puissamment en elle, étouffant son cri de plaisir dans la bouche d'Elizabeth.

A bout de souffle, Jack se retira, s'écartant des deux femmes et posa une main apaisant sur la poitrine de Sathara.

- Allons … Je t'ai connue plus aventureuse trésor… Murmura-t-il avec affection.

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il se tourna vers Elizabeth.

- Je veux te voir avec une autre fille… Comme ta foutue Jane !!! Cria-t-il en colère, songeant qu'elle avait même préféré se donner à une femme plutôt qu'à lui.

Elizabeth le regard perdu le regarda sans bouger et Jack fou de rage de se sentir encore attiré par elle alors que Sathara était là, attendant ses caresses, le désirant contrairement à Elizabeth, la saisit par le bras et la força à s'allonger entre les cuisses de sa maîtresse.

- Obéis maudite catin.

Elizabeth tremblante, se laissa faire . Elle n'avait pas le choix… Elle devait obéir sinon la souffrance recommencerait, sinon elle le verrait sans cesse avec cette fille… Au dessus d'elle, Sathara poussa un soupir de pur plaisir qui fit sursauter Jack. Il leva les yeux, observant brièvement le contraste de la peau livide d'Elizabeth sur la noirceur d'ébène de Sathara. Il serra les dents en entendant la jeune pirate gémir à nouveau, sa main sombre se posant dans les cheveux clairs d'Elizabeth. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Là encore il la voyait plus prête à donner du plaisir à une fille qu'à se tourner vers lui. Elle l'écoeurait mais il la voulait.

- Sale putain… Siffla-t-il. Prête à donner à tous sauf à moi hein !!

Sans attendre la réponse d'Elizabeth qui l'esprit embrumé, comprenait de moins en moins Jack, il la saisit par les épaules, la soulevant sans efforts avant de la jeter à même le sol.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça… Gémit il Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête …

Elizabeth le regarda, complètement perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle… L 'humilier encore ? Ou alors faire en sorte qu'elle paie son opium ? Il la détestait donc à ce point … Jack arracha ses maigres vêtements avec brutalité et se glissa en elle. Elle était si douce, si excitante, si belle sous lui alors que le temps de la prendre il la possédait enfin… Là elle était à lui, elle le voyait … Avec un soupir, il se pencha sur elle, cherchant ses lèvres tandis qu'Elizabeth, le cœur battant l'embrassait avec passion. Peu importait le reste. Peu importait qu'il la haïsse ou l'autre fille. Il était avec elle, en elle. C'était à elle qu'il faisait l'amour même si pour lui ça n'en était pas.

Sathara, le visage crispé par la colère se leva souplement du lit. Jamais elle ne pardonnerait à Jack cette fois. Furieuse, elle ramassa ses vêtements que le pirate avait jeté au sol et songea avec rage qu'il avait de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas son pistolet .. Sans quoi ils seraient morts tout les deux. Elle avança vers la porte et se retourna sur le couple enlacé, surprise devant l'ardeur de Jack. Il avait certes toujours été un amant passionné mais jamais à ce point. Sathara grinça des dents en voyant Elizabeth refermer ses cuisses autour de la taille du pirate, leurs bouches toujours soudées l'une à l'autre

- Si ça intéresse quelqu'un je m'en vais… Grinça-t-elle en ne s'étonnant même pas de leur absence de réaction tant ils étaient perdus l'un dans l'autre.

Folle de rage elle claqua la porte, cherchant comment se venger de l'humiliation que Jack venait de lui infliger .

*

Bonner la regarda sortir avec un vague sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se doutait au vu de l'expression de son visage que les choses qu'il avait prédites s'étaient produites. Il s'approcha de la jeune pirate et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- C'était pas une bonne idée…

Sathara le toisa avec hostilité, encore furieuse de sa soirée ratée et du peu de considération que Jack avait eu envers elle…. Certes elle avait toujours su qu'il ne pouvait être question d'amour avec Jack Sparrow mais tout même !

- Faut pas lui en vouloir ma mignonne…

- On t'a jamais appris à la fermer !

Bonner lui sourit à nouveau et désigna la cabine du menton.

- Ce n'était pas contre toi tu sais… Il essaie juste de se convaincre…

Sathara soupira

- Et de quoi Jack Sparrow pourrait il vouloir se convaincre ?

- De ne pas aimer…

Sathara grimaça. C'était une chose que connaissant Jack, elle pouvait comprendre.

- La fille… C'est Elizabeth Swann n'est-ce pas ?

Bonner la regarda avec un intérêt mêlé de surprise

- Oui … Comment le sais tu ?

- J'ai croisé Jack il y a quelques mois … Il allait en France et nous avons … Enfin bref, disons qu'il m'a parlé d'elle…

Bonner sourit à la jeune femme et glissa la main autour de sa taille sans vergogne.

- Et si on parlait d'autre chose ?

Sathara sourit en se laissant entraîner… Finalement sa soirée pourrait peut être encore être sauvée… Tant pis pour Jack.

*

Jack soupira lourdement, son visage se crispant dans l'orgasme. C'était meilleur à chaque fois…. Sous lui, Elizabeth gémit, ses doigts encore entrelacés aux siens. Elle ouvrit ses yeux ivres de plaisir et de laudanum et lui sourit d'un air alangui. Jack la regarda, le cœur cognant encore dans sa poitrine, dégageant ses doigts des siens avec un soupir . Ça n'avait pas marché. Rien ne fonctionnait. Chaque fois il revenait vers elle aussi sûrement que les bateaux finissent toujours par rentrer au port.

Tremblante, Elizabeth ferma les yeux, attendant les insultes, les paroles de haine à présent qu'il en avait fini avec elle. Jack la regarda, détestant de la trouver encore plus belle maintenant.

- Foutue catin… Si tu savais ce que tu me fais… Grogna-t-il en se levant pour se rhabiller.

Il avait besoin de sortir, de sortir de cette pièce même s'il savait que ça ne suffirait pas pour lui échapper… Elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille. Elizabeth se releva légèrement et le regarda s'habiller, le cœur serré. Elle aurait voulu qu'il reste un peu près d'elle… Juste quelques instants.

- Jack …

- La ferme. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ! Dit méchamment Jack en claquant la porte.

Elizabeth soupira lourdement et se leva, crispant ses mains sur le laudanum… Elle en avait besoin plus que jamais …


	19. L'alinéa 44 du paragraphe 8 de

_**Voilà chapitre suivant, comme toujours censuré. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous pouvez lire la version intégrale sur mon site … **_

_**Bonne lecture et reviews… **_

**Chapitre 18**

Jack soupira lourdement en s'appuyant contre le mur de la cabine. Il était perdu… Incapable de la tuer, incapable de l'oublier, incapable de lui résister. Voilà où en était le Grand Capitaine Sparrow… Il la haïssait de lui faire subir ça. A cause d'elle il ne savait plus ce qu'il désirait, l'esprit aussi embrumé par cette foutue catin que s'il avait été lui aussi sous les effets de l'opium qu'elle ingurgitait à tour de bras. Chacun de ses baisers étaient plus mortel que le précédent, chacune de ses étreintes lui donnait plus envie d'elle encore. Les femmes venaient toutes vers lui, il les séduisait sans efforts, se contentant de sourires et de vagues promesses qu'il ne tiendrait jamais. Pas Elizabeth Swann. Elle, il devait payer, la mériter ou lui donner de quoi assouvir ses besoins pour qu'elle pose ses yeux sur lui. Et encore…. Le plus humiliant était sans doute de savoir qu'avant de goûter à l'opium chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses actes, chacun de ses mensonges n'étaient que pour un seul homme. Will Turner. Un forgeron minable qui se serait fait tuer cent fois s'il n'était pas intervenu pour le sauver. Tout comme Elizabeth d'ailleurs… Mais bien sur elle serait morte plutôt que de voir son cher Will souffrir. Il avait tellement cru en elle, il avait tellement espéré voir en elle celle qui lui avait toujours manqué… Une femme comme lui. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas comme lui, elle était pire. Là où il prenait une pièce d'or elle prenait une vie… Elle était froide sans cœur, sans âme et sans scrupules avant. A cela venait s'ajouter maintenant sans fierté. L'espace d'un instant Jack se demanda jusqu'où il pourrait aller avec elle, jusqu'à quelle bassesse il pourrait la faire descendre… Serait elle réellement prête à servir de catin à tout son équipage … Tout ça pour sa foutue dose… Jack soupira. Il ne la donnerait pas à ses hommes. Rien que la pensée de l'un entre eux posant ses sales pattes sur elle le rendait malade. Pourtant elle n'était qu'une catin mais la posséder c'était un peu comme …. Comme posséder son Deadly Swan ! Après tout elle en était la figure de proue… alors la donner à ses hommes ça serait comme faire d'eux les capitaines… Ce qui était hors de question… Il tenait trop à son Swan pour le partager.

Une bouteille de rhum à la main, Jack avança sur le pont, sa main caressant rêveusement le bois sombre de la figure de proue. Il avait imaginé le visage d'Elizabeth dans l'extase, repoussant loin de lui l'idée que c'était Will qui une fois tout les dix ans pourrait caresser la peau de satin de la jolie Elizabeth… Puis il avait appris qu'elle était morte. Et il avait dessiné sa proue… Pour qu'enfin elle soit à lui, non pas de chair comme il l'avait souvent fantasmé mais de bois dur et immortel… Il aimait cette idée. Celle d'être le possesseur du Deadly Swan, c'était encore mieux que le Black Pearl… Sauf que cela ne l'était plus depuis qu'il était la risée de Singapour (enfin le Capitaine Smith ) pour naviguer sous les couleurs d'une pute. Bien entendu Jack ne doutait pas que les hommes de Singapour oublieraient bientôt la Perle d'Occident… Ils oublieraient Lia à la faveur d'une autre beauté exotique qui leur dispenserait du plaisir… Alors pourquoi ne parvenait il pas à oublier Lizzie….

Il s'était vautré dans d'autres lits après lui avoir dit adieu la dernière fois, non loin d'ici d'ailleurs… Il avait trouvé du plaisir dans bien d'autres étreintes, la chassant de son esprit par l'assouvissement de ses désirs. Mais depuis qu'il l'avait goûtée il ne parvenait plus à s'en rassasier. A chaque nouveau fantasme réalisé, dix autres germaient dans son esprit. Toujours avec elle. Il avait cru que posséder son corps lui suffirait. Mais ça n'était pas le cas… alors il lui avait pris sa dignité et sa fichue fierté qu'elle avait toujours agités devant lui comme un mur invisible. Ça ne suffisait pas non plus. Il la voulait toute entière. Il voulait qu'elle le voit, qu'elle le regarde comme elle regardait son petit forgeron… qu'elle s'offre à lui non pour obtenir quelque chose en échange ou pour sauver Will ou parce qu'elle était une putain de garce de meurtrière de catin mais parce qu'elle le désirait. Non le désir ne suffisait pas… il voulait …. Il voulait qu'elle…

Bonner posa la main sur son épaule un large sourire aux lèvres et pour une fois Jack l'accueillit avec soulagement.

- Comment vas-tu Jack ?

- J'ai connu pire… Grinça le pirate.

- Cette fille était délicieuse. Soupira Bonner

- Tant mieux pour toi… Répondit Jack avec indifférence, sans se poser de questions sur la fille en question

- Elle était furieuse après toi… Ça ne l'a rendue que plus … ardente

Jack tourna la tête vers lui, réalisant au bout d'un moment qu'il parlait de Sathara… Il l'avait complètement oubliée… Si seulement il pouvait en faire autant avec Lizzie…

Une voix caverneuse, venant du quai le fit sursauter, sa bouche se tordant sous l'angoisse

- Bugger . Souffla-t-il

Bonner, penché au bastingage regarda l'homme vêtu d'une improbable livrée rouge, qui, une guitare à la main se préparait à monter.

- Maintenant c'est pire… Murmura Jack avec désespoir avant de se tourner, tout sourire vers le nouvel arrivant. Teague… que me vaut le plaisir de

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Jackie ?

Jack grimaça alors que Teague l'écartait d'un geste

- Je suis venu pour … pour …

- Réclamer la place de Roi. Souffla obligeamment Bonner.

Les mains de Teague se crispèrent sur sa guitare et un silence de mort plana soudain sur le pont du Swan

- C'est contraire au Code. Le Roi est élu et seules certaines circonstances particulières peuvent engendrer un nouveau vote de son vivant

- Précisément… Murmura Jack. Et quelles pourraient être ces circonstances particulières…

- Rien qui puisse convenir dans ce moment présent… Dit Teague en observant le navire autour de lui. Beau bâtiment.. Jolie figure de proue… Se moqua-t-il. Très révélateur de ce qui te préoccupe petit…

Jack se crispa et se planta devant Teague

- Je retire mon vote… C'était une erreur, je n'aurais pas du voter pour elle !

Teague, une moue impatiente sur le visage, le fixa.

- Écoute bien petit…La seule manière pour toi de devenir Roi serait d'épouser la Reine … Ensuite il faudrait pour cela qu'elle ne soit plus en état d'assurer ses fonctions et alors l'alinéa 44 s'appliquerait et tu deviendrais Roi

Jack le regarda d'un air surpris avant de marmonner

- Tu m'étonneras toujours…

- Un mariage … Ironisa Bonner. Quelle corvée ça va être…

Jack lui lança un regard furieux auquel Bonner répondit avec grand sourire tandis que Teague arpentait le pont du Swan.

- Enfin encore faudrait il qu'il y ait quelqu'un à épouser… Le Seigneur Swann a disparu depuis des mois…

Bonner l'air de rien, sifflota

- Bah on va bien finir par la retrouver…

Jack réfléchit un long moment avant de se tourner vers son père

- Par « plus en état » tu veux dire quoi au juste ?

- Bah … si quelque chose altérait son jugement .. Mais au vu la dame je doute que ce soit possible… Elle fait un meilleur Roi que toi … pour une fois tu as fait le bon choix…

Bonner et Jack s'entreregardèrent et Jack soupira lourdement, se décidant à dire la vérité, du moins en partie…

- Elizabeth est ici…

- Oui je m'en doute … Répondit Teague en se rengorgeant. Le forgeron n'a pas fait le poids… Et je l'ai vu tout de suite lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la salle du Conseil la première fois qu'elle...

Jack se crispa, agacé par son père. C'était véritablement une mauvaise idée.

- Bref donc si Lizzie n'était plus en état et que j'étais son mari… Je deviendrais Roi de la Confrérie…

- Selon l'alinéa 44 du paragraphe 8 de l'article 59 du Code de Morgan et Bartholomew oui.

Jack sourit franchement cette fois et commença à avancer vers sa cabine.

- Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir vu ta face de furoncle Teague

- Partagé Jack… Déclara Teague sans bouger

- Il se fait tard… Insista Jack

Teague soupira et ramassa sa guitare d'un air nonchalant

- Tu sais où me trouver…

*

Jack entra dans sa cabine sans faire de bruit et découvrit Elizabeth voluptueusement allongée sur le lit, les mains crispées sur le flacon de laudanum et les pupilles dilatées comme jamais. Le pirate serra les dents de rage en la voyant ainsi… Foutue catin droguée… Enfin elle serait plus malléable ainsi..

- Debout . Ordonna Jack d'un ton sec

Elizabeth, le regard vague, lui sourit d'un air perdu et tenta de se lever tandis que Jack lui jetait une vieille robe oubliée dans un coin.

- Met ça.

Les doigts tremblants, Elizabeth passa le vêtement sans sourciller et Jack soupira douloureusement. Même ainsi… Même avec un vêtement beaucoup trop grand pour elle d'une couleur rose absolument immonde elle était belle. Jack hésita puis croisa le regard d'Elizabeth qui déjà déviait vers le laudanum et d'un geste rapide il s'empara de la bouteille, la mettant hors de sa portée.

- Pas maintenant… Avant j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi… Ensuite tu pourras t'en gaver tant que tu voudras. Grinça-t-il d'un ton méprisant

Elizabeth leva des yeux dévorés par l'angoisse sur lui avant d'avancer d'un air résigné. Lentement elle tomba à genoux, ses doigts défaisant la ceinture de Jack qui poussa un soupir rauque. Elle venait vers lui… pour le laudanum comme la foutue catin qu'elle était. Sans douceur il la releva et la regarda d'un air haineux, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à sa bouche tiède se refermant sur lui, à ses petits soupirs, son corps…

- Non sale pute. Ce que je veux c'est récupérer le titre de Roi de la Confrérie…Les pirates ne peuvent pas avoir une catin de ton espèce à leur tête … A moins qu'ils ne veuillent tuer leur ennemis pendant qu'une putain s'occupe d'eux…

Elizabeth rougit légèrement à ses paroles, les larmes montant à ses paupières en réalisant à quel point il avait raison…

- Je voterais pour toi…

Jack agacé la regarda

- Elle votera pour moi … Singea-t-il. Sauf que le Roi est élu jusqu'à la mort !

Elizabeth tremblante, le regarda. Le moment de sa vengeance était donc venu.. Il allait la tuer, comme elle l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt , elle allait retrouvé Will… et son père et James … Tous morts à cause d'elle.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer… Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque d'écraser ta sale petite tête de menteuse perverse jusqu'à ce que tu en crèves. Précisa Jack.

Elizabeth complètement sonnée, le regarda à nouveau sans comprendre.

- En fait le seul moyen pour moi de devenir Roi est de t'épouser. Pesta Jack.

Elizabeth sourit vaguement à ces mots… L'épouser ? Jack avait bien dit qu'il voulait l'épouser … Mais pour devenir Roi bien sur … Songea-t-elle avec tristesse. Pour lui reprendre la place qu'il lui avait offerte . Elle était bien placée pour savoir que le mariage était rarement d'amour

- Donc en tant que Capitaine de ce navire, je vais procéder au mariage ici sur le champ dans cette cabine ! Continua Jack. Je sais que cette idée te fait horreur autant qu'à moi mais va falloir te forcer trésor… Tu n'auras qu'à dire oui quand je te le dirais.

Elizabeth serra les lèvres et hocha la tête, son esprit la ramenant vers la première « demande » en mariage de Jack. Avant qu'elle le tue. Il l'aimait un peu alors… du moins il ne la haïssait pas. Jack se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

- Il faut un témoin et je ne compte pas t'exhiber à l'équipage, j'ai pas envie qu'on sache que j'épouse une catin même si ce n'est que par intérêt . BONNER , fils de chien ramène tes fesses !

Bonner entra dans la cabine au pas de course et les regarda avec curiosité, détaillant enfin cette Elizabeth Swann Turner qui rendait son capitaine encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était. Jack ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'appesantir

- Bonner tu es témoin.

Bonner le regarda avec ironie

- Je vois … tu n'as pas traîné pour te décider Jack.

- Bien en tant que Capitaine de ce navire blabla j'ai le pouvoir de célébrer des mariages blabla . Elizabeth Swann acceptes tu de me prendre comme époux dans la richesse et la pauvreté, la santé et la maladie et tout le reste . Abrégea Jack avec impatience.

Elizabeth ne bougea pas, se mordant les lèvres devant sa froideur tandis que Bonner la dévisageait avec attention. Jack l'agrippa par le bras, serrant le plus fort qu'il pouvait . Maudite putain ! Là encore elle le refusait

- Dépêche de dire oui. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. C'est pas si dur … et c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas l'habitude de te vendre

Elizabeth soupira tristement, songeant qu'elle avait souvent rêvé à ce moment, fantasmé que Jack Sparrow, le _Capitaine_ Jack Sparrow lui pardonne assez pour venir vers elle, pour lui faire sentir qu'il la voulait encore… Et une fois de plus ce qu'elle avait rêvé s'écroulait…

- Oui.. Murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

A ses côtés, Jack siffla entre ses dents. Elle avait dit oui… Mais à regrets, à contre cœur … Comme toujours quand il s'agissait de lui… Elle avait à peine murmurer son accord lorsqu'elle l'avait crié pour son foutu William. Mais ce n'était pas important … Après tout il ne l'épousait que pour être Roi. Rien d'autre.

- Bien. Alors moi Jack Sparrow capitaine de ce navire, j'accepte de te prendre comme épouse et de faire de toi ma catin personnelle jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un abrège mon supplice. Je dis oui, je suis d'accord blabla …

Bonner soupira et secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur vers Jack tandis que les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues d'Elizabeth, chaque mot lui faisant plus mal que le précédent. Seul à arborer un sourire satisfait, Jack la relâcha et se tourna vers son second

- Voilà tu es témoin, on est mariés et elle est pas capable d'être Roi…

Bonner soupira.

- Oui … j'ai vu Jack…

- Pas la peine de me féliciter, c'est inutile de le faire pour avoir épousé une catin. Continua Jack.

Bonner se crispa en voyant la bouche d'Elizabeth se tordre tandis que le regard affolé de la jeune femme se posait sur le laudanum

- Enfin Jack … Tu oublies quelque chose. Ne put il s'empêcher de dire.

Jack, qui s'apprêtait à sortir, se retourna, affectant l'air songeur

- Non .. Elle a dit oui, j'ai dit oui. Elle et moi on est mariés pour le pire. CQFD.. Oh mais oui tu as raison.. Il manque la bague. Se moqua Jack en en enlevant une de ses doigts avant de la lancer par terre. Voilà.. Prend le comme un paiement trésor. Grinça-t-il à l'adresse d'Elizabeth

Elizabeth resta sans bouger, son regard se fixant brièvement sur l'anneau à ses pieds… Même à présent il la haïssait… Quoiqu'elle fasse, il la mépriserait … Bonner la regarda une nouvelle fois et son cœur se serra de pitié tandis que Jack traversait la pièce, ramassant la bague.

- Bien sur tu n'en veux pas hein !!! Pourtant c'est plus que ce que ton stupide Will t'a donné !!! Cria-t-il en lui passant l'anneau beaucoup trop large au doigt.

Bonner soupira… Jack était beaucoup trop en colère pour être aussi indifférent qu'il le prétendait …

- Je ne parlais pas de ça Jack .

- T'es un expert en mariages toi ? Première nouvelle !

- Non mais je dis juste que pour que le mariage soit valide, le marié doit embrasser la mariée…

Jack s'immobilisa net, sentant son cœur battre plus vite tandis qu'Elizabeth baissait la tête.

- Tu dis vrai… Murmura Jack en se penchant sur elle. Allez Madame Sparrow.. Un effort ce n'est que votre bouche que je réclame .. Elle en a vu d'autres… Ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter, fou de rage à la pensée de Marco.

Elizabeth soupira alors que la bouche de Jack s'écrasait sur la sienne, la prenant brutalement. Le bras autour de sa taille se raffermit tandis que Jack l'attirait contre lui, sa langue forçant le barrage de ses lèvres, son autre main venant se poser sur sa nuque, glissant dans ses longs cheveux cendrés. Avec un gémissement, Elizabeth posa ses mains sur sa taille, répondant à son baiser. Elle savait que c'était un leurre, que ce n'était pas un vrai mariage, du moins pas comme elle l'aurait voulu mais elle s'en moquait. Le temps d'un baiser, le temps d'une étreinte elle pouvait croire qu'il l'aimait. La peine reviendrait bien assez tôt.

Bonner s'écarta silencieusement, le cœur serré. Il savait déjà que Jack était fou, du moins en partie… mais pas qu'il était aveugle. Cette fille était amoureuse de lui ou alors c'était la meilleure comédienne qu'il ait jamais vu.

Jack glissa ses mains le long de la robe rose qu'elle portait, défaisant en tremblant les lacets qui la retenaient, la forçant à reculer vers le lit. Elle était douce. Elle était à lui. Même si elle ne le voulait pas elle n'était plus Elizabeth Turner mais Elizabeth Sparrow. Sa Lizzie. Elizabeth soupira de plaisir en sentant ses mains chaudes le long de son dos nu pendant que Bonner sortait silencieusement. Il en avait assez vu.

Jack rompit leur baiser, croisant le regard dilaté d'Elizabeth et posa ses mains sur son torse.

- Je veux la spéciale cette nuit … Je ne me contenterais pas de ce que tu donnes habituellement aux autres… Souffla-t-il avec acrimonie. Je suis ton mari à présent… Ne put il se retenir d'ajouter, savourant le mot dans sa bouche.

Il adorait cette idée… Celle que malgré tout, malgré elle-même, elle soit à lui.

Elizabeth se pencha sur lui, effleurant son torse en tremblant, sa bouche glissant le long de la peau tendue de son ventre. Ses doigts habiles défirent sa ceinture et elle commença à le caresser. Elle savait qu'il aimait ça. Et lorsqu'il aimait ce qu'elle faisait, elle arrivait presque à se convaincre que c'était elle qu'il aimait. Jack soupira longuement .

- Comme ça… Râla-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle et gémit une nouvelle fois sans retenue. Il aimait la voir ainsi, les yeux mi clos alors qu'elle lui donnait enfin le plaisir qu'elle lui avait si longtemps refusé. Jack soupira à nouveau, oubliant à quel point il la détestait, à quel point elle le faisait souffrir…

- Viens sur moi… Gémit il à nouveau. Parce que ce n'était pas suffisant, il en voulait encore, il en voulait plus.

Elizabeth soupira longuement avant d'obéir, unissant une fois de plus leurs deux corps. La nuit s'étira lentement et une fois que tout fut terminé, Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur lui, enfouissant son visage contre son cou. Jack la serra doucement contre lui, savourant de sentir son souffle contre sa peau, ses cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillaient le visage. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Elizabeth se serra contre lui, savourant la chaleur de ses bras et son silence qui lui permettait de prolonger un peu l'illusion du bonheur… Jack ferma les yeux, se laissant glisser dans le sommeil. Juste un peu, juste la croire encore sienne quelques instants.. Peut être qu'ainsi il l'oublierait enfin…

*

De longues heures plus tard, Jack se leva, glissant son regard sur la forme endormie à ses côtés. Sa femme. Sa Lizzie. Son visage était paisible lorsqu'elle dormait ainsi. Jack sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'étonnant une fois de plus de la chaleur de son corps… Sûrement un des effets du laudanum songea-t-il, se rappelant du même coup les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait accepté de l'épouser. Crispé il écarta sa main et soupira tristement en voyant l'anneau qu'il lui avait passé sur le drap. Bien sur elle ne l'avait pas gardé. Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Jamais . Et pour elle, donner son corps ne signifiait rien, elle l'avait tellement marchandé. Ce mariage non plus ne voulait rien dire… Pour elle.

Furieux après lui-même, Jack s'écarta d'elle, la maudissant d'être aussi désirable alors qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Silencieusement il se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre. Il était temps pour lui de devenir Roi … Après tout c'était la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à l'épouser…

*

Bonner , regarda Jack approcher, soupirant devant l'air mauvais du pirate.

- La nuit a été bonne ?

Jack sourit d'un air vicieux

- C'est sans doute la seule qualité qu'on puisse reconnaître à cette catin… Elle sait satisfaire un homme… Dommage que j'ai été obligé de l'épouser pour récupérer la place de Roi… Je ne pourrais plus la remettre dans un bordel après ça .. Cette pute serait capable de dire qu'elle est ma femme…

Bonner sourit légèrement

- Comme si c'était ce que tu prévoyais de faire…

Jack frémit et le plaqua contre le bastingage

- Monsieur Bonner… Il me semble qu'en tant que second de ce navire vous prenez un peu trop de liberté…

- Vraiment ? Demanda nonchalamment Bonner. Pourtant je ne parlais pas en tant que second …

- Mais moi je suis ton Capitaine. Précisa Jack, agacé. Alors tu vas envoyer un des hommes à la Salle du Conseil pour que le Capitaine Teague se ramène.

- Je présente les choses comme ça ou j'enjolive ? Demanda Bonner avec un sourire

Avec un soupir rageur, Jack le lâcha, stressé à l'idée de devoir faire appel à Teague. Mais il n'avait pas le choix… Seul le Gardien du Code pouvait faire de lui le nouveau Roi. Après tout c'était tout ce qui l'intéressait et qui l'avait poussé à épouser cette foutue meurtrière …

- Fait comme tu veux ! Je serais dans ma cabine …

- Évidemment…. Se moqua Bonner avant de détaler … Mieux valait ne pas trop tenter la chance.


	20. Dernière échappatoire

_**Bien voilà la suite … Je vous préviens tout de suite je crains fort que même Bonner ne réussisse pas à alléger ce chapitre… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 19**

Jack se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage avant de regagner sa cabine. Un soupir las lui échappa en découvrant Elizabeth perchée sur une chaise dans un équilibre plus que précaire et cherchant à attraper la bouteille de laudanum qu'il avait pris soin de placer hors de ses petits doigts avides.

- Je ne te dérange pas trop ?

Elizabeth sursauta violemment en l'entendant et perdit l'équilibre, fermant les yeux en s'attendant à éprouver la dureté du sol. Contre toute attente, Jack la rattrapa fermement, la serrant contre lui brièvement, sa bouche frôlant sa peau nue. En sueur elle se retourna vers lui, les mains agitées par le manque et les yeux agités de spasmes.

- Je … tu avais dit que je pourrais l'avoir après… Plaida-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Jack la relâcha, la mâchoire serrée. Bien sur … Le laudanum… Ne jamais oublier que cette foutue catin ne lui donnait jamais rien pour rien.

- Oui … je sais je l'avais dit … Se moqua Jack. Mais le fait est que je ne suis qu'un sale pirate.. menteur, tricheur, méprisable… Bien loin de l'homme à la morale et sens de la droiture parfaits que tu avais épousé en première noce ma chérie

La lèvre d'Elizabeth se mit à trembler et elle jeta un coup d'œil enfiévré au laudanum avant d'être secouée par une toux rauque, pliée en deux sous la douleur.

- Ça fait mal hein… Continua Jack. De se voir refuser ce qu'on désire… d'être utilisée sans rien obtenir en retour… Tu vois je voulais que tu saches ce que ça fait … quel goût ça a …

Elizabeth, à genoux et empourprée, ne répondit pas, sa main agrippant la chaise sur laquelle elle était juchée quelques instants plus tôt. Sa poitrine la brûlait impitoyablement et le manque la dévorait alors qu'elle entendait la voix de Jack pareille à un bourdonnement lointain. Une nouvelle quinte la secoua alors qu'elle crachait à nouveau du sang mêlé à une matière putride, s'essuyant nerveusement sur la manche de la robe que Jack lui avait fait porter pour leur mariage. Douché, le pirate se pencha sur elle, l'aidant à se relever.

- Lizzie ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus inquiet qu'il n'aurait voulu le montrer.

A bout de souffle et la respiration sifflante, elle laissa retomber son visage contre son épaule tandis qu'il la soulevait. Elle était encore plus maigre que d'habitude songea Jack en sentant ses os sous sa peau. Pourtant, il s'était assuré qu'elle mangeait, même mieux que l'équipage pour tout dire… C'était sûrement encore une des conséquences de son fichu laudanum. Il passa la main sur son front et grimaça. Brûlante. Comme la dernière fois. Avec douceur il la déposa sur le lit, rabattant la couverture sur elle. Elizabeth ne le voyait plus, enfermée dans sa douleur, elle agrippa le vêtement de Jack, ses doigts le serrant avec désespoir.

- Donne … La douleur… Oublier. Pitié…

Jack soupira longuement en croisant son regard enfiévré, parti dans les méandres de son besoin.

- D'accord… Un peu maintenant. Le reste une fois que tu auras vu Teague … Dit il en détachant doucement ses doigts de sa chemise.

Jack avança vers l'armoire, redressant la chaise et pestant contre sa stupidité. Une fois encore il cédait sans rien obtenir … Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça… Il ne pouvait pas la laisser lui échapper. Lentement il versa quelques gouttes du précieux liquide dans sa bouche pendant que les doigts d'Elizabeth étreignaient sa main, le forçant à lui en donner plus.

- Non ! Ça suffit . Dit il la repoussant sans douceur.

Elizabeth, le regard brûlant, le regarda avant de fondre en larmes. Elle n'en avait pas assez. Elle avait encore mal… Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, seule comme toujours dans le lit de Jack, la soirée de la veille lui était revenue en mémoire avec une douloureuse acuité… « Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un abrège mon supplice » avait il dit … Et le manque avait ressurgi. Plus fort encore que les autres fois. Avec la souffrance. Celle de l'âme et du cœur qui lui disait qu'elle n'était pas aimée et celle du corps qui appelait le laudanum comme une réponse à sa douleur.

Un coup léger fut frappé à la porte, suivi immédiatement par l'entrée de Teague qui embrassa la pièce d'un coup d'œil.

- Ton second me dit que tu voulais me parler… Alors dépêche toi petit, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de tes problèmes.

Elizabeth leva son regard enfiévré vers Teague, croyant à une hallucination

- Jack ?

- Bugger…. Souffla le Gardien en s'approchant.

Jack se tourna vers lui, l'air triomphant.

- Je crois que nous sommes dans des circonstances particulières non ? Elle est … dans l'état que tu vois… C'est ma femme, je suis son mari. Je deviens donc Roi de la Confrérie… CQFD ! S'exclama Jack en jubilant.

Teague secoua la tête douloureusement et s'assit aux côtés d'Elizabeth faisant grimacer Jack qui leva instinctivement la main vers lui pour l'empêcher de la toucher.

- Oui Jackie… Tu es Roi…. pour l'instant..

Elizabeth crispa ses mains sur les draps, son regard cherchant la bouteille de laudanum.

- Jack….. Je t'en supplie… ferais tout ce que tu voudras..

Jack soupira et déposa la bouteille de laudanum dans la main décharnée d'Elizabeth.

- Tiens de toute manière je n'ai plus besoin de toi à présent.

Elizabeth, les mains tremblantes défit le bouchon avant de boire à grands traits, son visage se détendant peu à peu. C'était bon… Si bon… De partir si loin…

Teague leva un regard triste sur Jack

- Je suis désolé fils… C'est cruel je sais…

Jack ricana et haussa les épaules

- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai donné l'habitude de se droguer à son foutu opium si c'est-ce que tu penses ! Cette habitude elle l'a prise dans le bordel où elle faisait la catin

Teague le regarda sans comprendre avant de commencer à parler, employant un ton précautionneux qui lui était inhabituel

- J'aimerais te parler Jackie… Tu as un endroit disons calme…

Jack jeta un petit coup d'œil vers Elizabeth qui soupira, la respiration lourde, se détendant peu à peu sous l'effet du laudanum. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Pas envie de lui…

- Suis moi. Dit il à Teague en l'entraînant à l'extérieur, refermant la porte à clef.

Son geste n'échappa pas à Teague qui soupira.

- Tu as du rhum fils ?

De plus en plus intrigué, Jack lui désigna la cale et Teague descendit pesamment avant de s'asseoir sur un tonneau vide. Jack lui tendit une bouteille de rhum sans rien dire, attendant qu'il parle.

*

Teague prit une longue rasade avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai su que cette fille ferait n'importe quoi pour être avec toi… Peu importe ce qu'elle disait, ses yeux ne mentaient pas…

Jack serra les dents et se pencha sur lui avec hostilité.

- Tu dois confondre Teague ou alors tu deviens sénile… Ce qui est fort possible vu le temps que tu passes à lire ton foutu bouquin … Tu dois le connaître par cœur maintenant non ?

- Jackie…

- Et je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !!! Elizabeth Sparrow n'est Elizabeth Sparrow que pour avoir son foutu laudanum. Elle m'a épousé parce que je lui ai promis qu'elle en aurait suffisamment

- Ça la soulage … Commença Teague

- Quand à moi je ne l'ai épousée que pour répondre au critères de ton fichu Code des Pirates savvy ?

- Oh Jackie… Murmura Teague d'un ton navré.

- Une Reine des Pirates …. Une foutue catin qui se vend au plus offrant pour sauver son précieux Will, qu'elle a tout de même réussi à tuer et pour avoir son opium !!! Elle est méprisable… Elle fait tout, n'importe quoi pour l'avoir … Faut voir jusqu'où elle va !! Elle dépérit, elle crache du sang ! Ragea Jack.

Teague le regarda avec pitié.

- Jackie… Si elle est si maigre et si elle crache du sang ce n'est pas à cause de l'opium …

Jack leva le doigt, déglutissant, cherchant quelque chose à répondre alors que son cœur se mettait à cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine . Teague prit une nouvelle rasade avec de reprendre sans le regarder.

- Elle est malade Jack. Elle a la phtisie…

Jack ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer brutalement puis se décida

- Et bien … elle a sûrement attrapé ça dans son bordel. On va faire venir un médecin ou un sorcier ou je ne sais quoi et cette pute pourra à nouveau se gaver d'opium

Teague prit une nouvelle rasade, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs

- On ne guérit pas de la phtisie Jackie. Personne ne le peut.

- Je … comprends pas. Murmura Jack.

Teague leva le bras vers lui avant de le laisser retomber d'un air impuissant.

- Elle est en train de mourir Jackie… Son foutu laudanum comme tu dis la prolonge en atténuant ses douleurs… Mais ça ne suffira bientôt plus…

Jack secoua la tête, se mordant les lèvres

- Non … Non tu dis n'importe quoi … Lizzie n'a pas ta phtisie ou je ne sais plus quoi… Son seul problème est d'être une putain droguée.

Le poing de Teague s'écrasa sur son nez et Jack entendit un craquement sourd alors que la douleur se propageait en lui

- Ne me dis pas que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle !!! Ta mère en est morte !!! Alors tu vois Jackie, je suis bien placé pour reconnaître les symptômes.

Jack pencha la tête en arrière, se maintenant le nez.

- Je crois que tu me l'as cassé…

Teague poussa un long soupir, tentant manifestement de se calmer.

- Jack. Ta femme est en train de mourir. La seule chose qui la maintient encore en vie c'est le laudanum. Est-ce que tu comprends ou est-ce que mon fils est réellement stupide !!!

Jack la main sur le nez, le remit en place d'un craquement et lui sourit.

- Ah non il était pas cassé… Et pour Lizzie … j'ai ici de quoi la soigner. Dit il en exhibant fièrement l'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence.

Teague lui lança un nouveau regard empli de pitié.

- Jackie. RIEN ne peut soigner la phtisie… Tu comprends ? Demanda-t-il plus doucement

- Oui mais ça c'est pas n'importe quelle eau ! C'est la Fontaine de Jouvence il suffira à Lizzie d'en boire et ça retardera sa mort ! CQFD

Teague se massa lentement les tempes avant de reprendre d'une voix calme

- Jack. La Fontaine de Jouvence … ne fait que garder jeune … Elle ne guérit pas les malades .. Tu crois que s'il y avait eu une solution j'aurais laissé ta mère mourir ?

La main de Jack se crispa sur la bouteille et il regarda Teague avec incrédulité. C'était impossible … Lizzie ne pouvait pas être malade.. Ni mourir… Elle avait quoi ? Vingt cinq ans tout au plus !

- Je .. Je ne te crois pas … Elle va prendre l'eau et elle ira bien…

Teague le saisit aux épaules le secouant. Il avait le cœur lourd, très lourd alors qu'il croisait le regard perdu de son fils

- Non Jackie. Elle n'ira pas bien. Elle est en train de mourir. Et tu ne peux rien faire… Rien du tout… Murmura Teague d'un ton vibrant de chagrin.

Jack baissa les yeux, le cœur se serrant en réalisant que son père disait vrai… L'eau de la Fontaine ne guérissait pas… Elle était inutile…

- Il doit bien exister un moyen… Commença Jack d'un ton moins assuré

- Non… Il n'y en a pas … La seule chose que tu peux faire c'est être près d'elle et lui donner du laudanum… Ça sera dur Jack… crois moi. Il n'y a rien de pire que de voir mourir une personne qu'on aime….

- Je ne l'aime pas. S'insurgea Jack . Elle va mourir ? Tant mieux ! Qu'elle rejoigne son forgeron de malheur et qu'elle me laisse tranquille !!!

Teague soupira longuement et remit son chapeau avec lenteur

- Alors dans ce cas je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour toi… Dommage … un moment j'ai pensé que mon fils avait un cœur…

- Ça te va bien à toi de dire ça … Grinça Jack

Teague se crispa et se retourna vers lui, renonçant à s'expliquer.

- Je vais te donner un dernier conseil Jackie…

- J'en ai pas besoin

- Tu l'auras quand même… Jack. Ne lui ferme pas ton cœur… Pas maintenant. Parce que tu n'auras pas de seconde chance…

Jack grimaça les mains tremblantes

- Je n'ai jamais la moindre chance avec elle. Et de toute manière elle n'est qu'une putain … Elle est … Sans importance !!

Teague soupira d'un air désolé

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Jackie … Le secret ce n'est pas ta Fontaine de Jouvence ou devenir immortel… Le secret c'est de vivre avec soi même et d'accepter ce qu'on ressent…

- Je ne ressens rien pour elle. Elle m'a tué ! Elle m'a ignoré ! Je lui ai tout sacrifié !! Si elle m'avait choisi j'aurais mis le monde à ses pieds mais elle n'en a pas voulu … Elle n'a jamais voulu de moi…

Teague haussa les épaules avec impuissance.

- J'aurais essayé… Peut être qu'un jour tu comprendras… Je te souhaite que tu le fasses à temps … En attendant elle est sous ta responsabilité Jack. Assure toi que sa mort soit la moins douloureuse possible. Grimaça-t-il. Elle le mérite. C'est toujours la Reine, la Reine que tu as choisi et qui nous a mené à la victoire… Peu importe qu'elle soit droguée ou catin. Elizabeth Swann est la première Reine de la Confrérie.

- Sparrow. C'est Elizabeth Sparrow. Murmura Jack. Pour le reste et bien… je vais la ramener chez elle…

Teague ricana

- Chez elle ? Mais elle est chez elle Jackie … C'est ta femme comme tu viens de le faire remarquer…

Jack baissa les yeux et commença à se mordre nerveusement les ongles. Son père disait n'importe quoi …

- Je suis désolé Jack… Vraiment… J'aurais voulu que ça se passe différemment pour toi et pour elle aussi. Soupira Teague en s'engageant dans les escaliers. Pas la peine de me raccompagner… Je connais le chemin.

*

Après le départ de son père, Jack resta assis sur le tonneau, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, songeant à tout ce qu'il avait dit … Elizabeth allait mourir… Sa main se crispa sur la bouteille qui contenait sa précieuse eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence… Inutile. Il avait passé des mois à chercher cette foutue fontaine et à présent qu'il en avait besoin, elle ne lui servirait à rien…

Bonner s'approcha de lui de son pas lourd et Jack détourna la tête, une boule dans la gorge

- Pas maintenant tu veux Bonner.

- C'est que les gars sont prêts à partir Jack… Murmura Bonner avec précautions, surpris par le ton de Jack.

- Je … Soupira Jack. Fait en sorte que nous ayons assez de laudanum avant d'embarquer … Je veux qu'elle ait de quoi s'en gaver jusqu'à ..

Jack s'étouffa à demi. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il n'y arrivait pas

- Jusqu'au prochain port … D'accord Jack.. Je vais aller le chercher moi-même. Et pour notre cap ?

Jack posa une main tremblante sur son compas et l'ouvrit avant de le refermer d'un geste brusque. L'aiguille oscillait dans tout les sens, aussi perdue que lui.

- Va où tu veux… Singapour, Tortuga ..

Bonner se mordit les lèvres et s'approcha de Jack.

- J'ai vu ton père partir …. Il avait l'air .. Contrarié.

- Parce que je suis Roi. Répondit rapidement Jack.

- Et bien … tu as ce que tu voulais non ? Insinua Bonner.

Jack se leva, évitant son regard et s'engagea dans l'escalier

- Tout les Rois ont besoin d'une Reine…. Murmura-t-il tandis que Bonner le regardait avec inquiétude.

*

Elizabeth, le regard vague, était allongée sur son lit, enfin le lit de Jack. Le laudanum faisait peu à peu son effet, soulageant la brûlure de sa poitrine. Elle ne savait plus trop où elle était au juste mais elle savourait le moment. Le calme. L'absence de douleur. La fuite des souvenirs qui lui permettait d'oublier qu'elle était seule. Si seule.

Elle parvenait même à oublier qu'elle était mariée. A oublier l'espace d'un instant les mots si durs que Jack avait sans cesse à son encontre… Perdue dans son rêve, Elizabeth ne bougea pas lorsque Jack entra dans la cabine, son contentant de sourire d'un air perdu. Elle était si bien dans son rêve…

Jack, une boule dans la gorge, regarda la forme allongée. Sa Lizzie. Elle était si maigre, sa peau si blanche… Jusqu'à présent il avait cru que ça venait de l'opium mais il s'était menti. Elle était malade. Et cette fois encore elle lui échapperait. Sauf qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre… Elle ne serait jamais à lui. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la toucher… Finalement elle gagnerait…

Elizabeth leva son regard embrumé vers lui et il sentit son cœur se serrer avant que la colère l'envahisse à nouveau. Elle était ailleurs, elle était déjà partie… Il n'avait pas pu la toucher parce que chaque fois qu'il avançait vers elle, elle faisait en sorte de glisser entre ses doigts comme sa foutue fumée. Insaisissable, intouchable pour lui mais là pour les autres. Pour tout les autres …

- Pourquoi… Murmura-t-il. Pourquoi !!! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi !! C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé hein !!! Tu préfères encore la mort à être avec moi !!! Sale putain !! Meurtrière !!! Je te hais !!! Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça t'as compris !! Je ne te laisserais pas partir !!! Hurla-t-il soudainement en la prenant par les épaules pour la secouer. Regarde moi !!! Regarde moi je ne te laisserais pas faire ça !!

Elizabeth gémit faiblement, son cœur se serrant brutalement dans sa poitrine. Ça recommençait … Il revenait . Parce qu'il n'était pas assez vengé. Il la haïssait… Jack la regarda avant pousser un cri étranglé en voyant les marques rouges que ses doigts avaient laissées sur sa peau blanche. Mort de honte il la relâcha tandis qu'elle obéissait, le fixant de son regard perdu qu'il avait appris à détester. Elle ne comprenait pas ce nouveau débordement de rage … Partir … Il disait qu'elle allait partir… Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire, elle ne voulait pas le faire… Même si il lui faisait du mal, même s'il la faisait souffrir, même s'il ne la voyait que comme une catin, de temps à autres, il lui laissait espérer qu'il l'aimait un peu ou du moins qu'il lui avait pardonné pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il lui donnait le laudanum aussi… Il lui donnait l'oubli qui lui servait justement à l'oublier lui et tout le mal qu'elle avait fait. A Jack, à Will, à James, à son père… Jamais elle ne pourrait réparer suffisamment ce qu'elle avait brisé. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. A part donner la seule chose qu'elle pouvait. Du plaisir. Parce qu'elle avait toujours été une catin et parce que dans ces moments là la peine la fuyait et qu'elle avait l'impression d'être aimée, pardonnée. Parce que dans ces instants là il la haïssait un peu moins. Avec un gémissement, elle glissa la main sur le torse de Jack. C'était ce qu'il attendait, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui donner

Jack respira brutalement sentant son souffle s'étrangler dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle caressait son torse avec hésitation, sa main brûlante descendant lentement le long de son ventre. Il la désirait. Encore. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour avoir son laudanum il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort de la sentir si proche. Presque à lui. Avec un soupir, il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra doucement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

- Lizzie… Reste avec moi… S'il te plait… Reste avec moi. Murmura-t-il détestant entendre la fêlure dans sa propre voix. Je te donnerais tout le laudanum que tu voudras. Je .. Je t'emmènerais ailleurs, où tu voudras … Mais ne t'en vas pas.

Contre lui, Elizabeth poussa un petit soupir, les larmes aux yeux et resserra son étreinte. Elle leva le visage vers lui, incrédule… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Sûrement encore pour l'humilier.

Le cœur lourd, Jack la fixa, détestant encore ce regard qui lui prouvait que jamais elle ne serait à lui avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres. Il en voulait encore. Sentir encore ses lèvres sous les siennes, croire encore un peu qu'elle était à lui, même si elle ne le voulait pas… Sa bouche se posa sur la sienne, goûtant le laudanum sur ses lèvres. Lui aussi avait besoin d'oublier… Oublier qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, oublier qu'elle s'éloignait un peu plus de lui à chaque minute qui passait , oublier qu'elle allait mourir… Leurs langues se nouèrent tandis que Jack passait doucement sa main sur son corps amaigri. Encore un peu. Encore une fois.

Dans ses bras, Elizabeth gémit, se laissant retomber en arrière sur le lit tandis qu'il se plaçait sur elle, le regard empli de désir et d'autre chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux. Lentement Jack s'enfonça en elle, plus doux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec une ardeur désespérée, gémissant dans sa bouche. Elizabeth crispa ses mains sur ses épaules, se laissant emporter. C'était si doux, si bon, presque comme s'il l'aimait vraiment…. Finalement Jack se lâcha en elle avec un soupir avant de glisser sur le coté, l'attirant contre lui. Il la voulait encore. Seulement elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. L'avoir à bord était une mauvaise idée mais ne plus l'avoir serait pire… Elizabeth soupira, se serrant malgré elle dans ses bras avant de glisser dans un sommeil sans rêves, ses doigts faiblement crispés sur son bras pour le retenir un peu… Juste quelques minutes avant qu'il la haïsse à nouveau….

_**Note : la phtisie est le nom que portait la tuberculose avant que Koch ne découvre son bacille en 1880 (enfin par là ) l'action de PoTC se déroulant avant, la maladie est donc appelée phtisie… **_

_**J'attends vos réactions sur celle de Jack et hem désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le romantisme et les histoires sentimentales mais là difficile de faire autrement … **_


	21. Son opium

_**Bon bah voilà la suite…. Les mouchoirs ne sont pas fournis mais vous pourrez pas dire que vous n'étiez pas prévenus. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 20**

Jack ne dormait pas. Les yeux grands ouverts, il regardait Elizabeth, qui, serrée contre lui, dormait paisiblement, sa poitrine frêle se soulevant avec efforts. Il savait qu'il aurait du partir, qu'une fois réveillée, elle n'apprécierait pas de le trouver à ses cotés, son bras bruni par le soleil reposant sur sa peau pale. Trop pale. Sa main reposait sur son bras, le contraste de leurs deux peaux l'une sur l'autre lui criant ce qu'il avait refusé d'entendre dans la cale un peu plus tôt. Elizabeth se mourrait. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Jack passa sa main libre sur celle d'Elizabeth, son regard tombant sur les veines bleutées qui saillaient sous sa peau, ses doigts rencontrant la maigreur osseuse qui était désormais celle de sa femme. Avec un soupir étouffé, Jack glissa sa main dans les cheveux d'Elizabeth, dégageant son visage. Même ainsi elle était encore belle, la plus belle de toutes. Il l'avait désirée dès la première fois qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle, croisant les yeux brillants de convoitise du Commodore Norrington. Mais elle n'était pas pour lui.

Au départ, ça n'avait été qu'un fantasme, un souvenir qui revenait durant ses longues soirées solitaires en mer, alors qu'il se saoulait de rhum et d'idées nobles sur la piraterie… Il avait connu des femmes, beaucoup de femmes… Il avait couché avec Anamaria après que cette dernière lui ait rendu son précieux Pearl. Il avait pris Gisèle, Scarlett, Annie, Lydie et toutes les autres Virginie sans qu'aucune d'elles ne le trouble. Pourtant, le soir, sur son navire, c'était à Elizabeth qu'il pensait, regrettant de ne pas l'avoir prise comme il se devait lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés abandonnés par ce mutin de Barbossa. Au lieu de se conduire en pirate il avait voulu la séduire en la saoulant de rhum et de belles paroles comme il savait si bien le faire mais c'était elle qui l'avait séduit. Parce qu'il avait cru qu'elle était comme lui. Comme la mer…. Dure, changeante, égoïste, libre… Mais elle n'était pas que ça… Elle était aussi une catin qui se vendait pour quelques pièces ou pour un autre homme que lui… Cette idée lui était insupportable… Elle avait accepté d'épouser Norrington pour sauver Will… elle l'avait embrassé pour mieux pouvoir le tuer afin de sauver Will… Elle l'avait condamné sans sourciller à finir ses jours sur le Hollandais Volant pour sauver Will. Elle ne l'avait regardé qu'une seule fois après ça… Pour qu'il offre l'immortalité à Will… Et il l'avait fait. Pour la mériter. Pour qu'elle le voit enfin, pour qu'elle le croit un homme bien.

Rien n'avait suffit. Alors il était parti et il avait continué sa route, se noyant dans d'autres étreintes pour éviter de penser à la seule qu'il désirait vraiment. Il l'avait crue morte et en avait fait son deuil, la plaçant à la proue de son navire pour la posséder enfin et ne pas oublier la seule femme qui avait réussi à le blesser et à le tuer. Et il l'avait retrouvée, se donnant à des hommes toujours pour sauver Will. Il l'avait prise,il l'avait achetée et il la possédait mais pas entièrement. Parce que le laudanum avait remplacé Will. Et maintenant elle allait mourir. Sa Lizzie, catin, reine, pirate, meurtrière allait mourir et rejoindre son précieux Will sans qu'il ait pu avoir sa chance. Et il la détestait pour ça. Il la détestait d'être malade, d'être mourante, d'être encore dans sa tête alors qu'il avait tout fait pour l'oublier. Il avait tout fait pour la posséder. La séduire, la traiter comme une égale,la faire reine, la prendre, l'humilier, l'épouser. Mais rien n'avait marché. Il la haïssait. Comme il haïssait ce besoin qu'il avait d'elle, ce désir qui lui brûlait les reins même encore à présent .

Jack soupira, repensant aux mots de Teague. Le vieil homme se trompait sur lui. Il n'aimait pas Elizabeth, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Aucun homme ne pouvait aimer sa meurtrière. Contre lui, Elizabeth frissonna et Jack soupira lourdement en la resserrant dans ses bras. Sauf qu'il n'en voulait pas d'autres. Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir (et la liste était longue) c'était elle qu'il voulait. Sentir son souffle contre sa peau, voir son visage chaque matin, faire frissonner son corps si facile qu'elle en était devenue putain. Il voulait qu'elle l'aime. Pas parce qu'il était un homme bien (ce qu'il n'était de toute façon pas) pas par reconnaissance ou parce qu'il lui donnait son laudanum mais pour lui-même. Il désirait être aimé… et récompensé… Mais pas par n'importe laquelle de ces catins qui arpentaient les ports, s'enflammant au premier mot d'amour , trop désireuse de fuir la vie de débauche qu'elle menait pour partir avec lui. C'était d'Elizabeth dont il voulait être aimé… Jack sourit avec une ironie remplie de tristesse à cette idée. Il voulait être aimé de sa femme… Lui, le grand Capitaine Sparrow se retrouvait dans la même situation que tout ces imbéciles mariés dont il avait possédé les épouses…

Seulement c'était impossible… Elizabeth avait préféré se donner à d'autres plutôt qu'à lui, préféré s'agenouiller devant Marco plutôt que de venir vers lui… Le cœur serré, Jack se rappela chaque mot qu'il lui avait adressé, chaque insulte, chaque coup… Et le pire était qu'il y avait pris plaisir.. Il avait aimé la traiter comme la catin qu'elle était , la rabaisser et la forcer à le prendre parce que c'était les seuls moments où elle le voyait. Il aurait voulu lui rendre le mal qu'elle lui avait fait mais il avait perdu d'avance… Elle était trop forte pour lui… Encore maintenant, il lui faudrait rester là, à distance, la regarder mourir dans son ultime fuite de lui. Il aurait pu la faire souffrir, la priver de son laudanum et la regarder le supplier de lui donner pour atténuer sa douleur. Parce qu'elle le ferait, il en était certain. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Parce que les seuls moments où il la possédait un peu étaient lorsque, gentille petite catin docile, elle le remerciait de lui donner de quoi oublier qu'elle était avec lui. Jack soupira à nouveau, respirant l'odeur lourde de ses cheveux, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer… Pourtant l'idée même de sa mort le rendait malade alors qu'il aurait du se réjouir d'être enfin débarrassé d'elle.

- Lizzie. Souffla-t-il doucement d'une voix étranglée.

*

Devant la porte de la cabine de Jack, Bonner hésitait. Il avait trouvé le laudanum… Entre autres choses. Il avait aussi croisé Teague Sparrow, qui, dans un coin sombre de la Citadelle des pirates jouait un air triste qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Il s'était approché du père de Jack, intrigué par cet homme qu'on disait taciturne et que même son propre fils craignait…

Teague l'avait regardé avec nonchalance, son regard vif se portant toutefois sur le laudanum dont il était chargé.

- Jackie aura besoin d'aide. Avait il finalement dit.

Bonner s'était approché, n'osant demander pourquoi mais Teague avait devancé ses questions

- Elizabeth est mourante. Cet imbécile n'a rien vu. Et maintenant il va gaspiller le temps qui leur reste à la faire souffrir un peu plus. Et quand ce sera fait… Il le regrettera…

Bonner n'avait pas su quoi dire, le cœur serré devant autant de gâchis. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que Jack était amoureux de cette femme, même si ça paraissait impossible. Et il savait aussi qu'elle l'aimait en retour même si ça semblait encore plus impossible au vu de la manière dont Jack la traitait. Teague n'avait pas attendu sa réponse, recommençant à jouer son air nostalgique, le visage concentré, à nouveau dans ses souvenirs et Bonner n'avait pas insisté… Il savait tout ce qu'il devait savoir.

Finalement il se décida à frapper, à faire semblant d'ignorer que la femme de Jack se mourait derrière cette porte et il attendit patiemment tandis que Jack sortait silencieusement, les yeux brillants à la lumière de la lampe à huile qui éclairait le couloir.

- J'ai… Le laudanum. Dit platement Bonner.

- Oh … oui. Répondit Jack l'air complètement ailleurs.

- Jack … faudrait p'tete que tu parles aux gars… Pour la destination.

- Je vais le faire. Soupira Jack.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose Jack ?

- Il n'y a rien à faire. Murmura Jack en s'éloignant rapidement vers le pont.

*

Elizabeth se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, frissonnante de froid et se tourna vers la place vide à ses cotés. Un instant, elle avait cru que Jack l'avait appelée, qu'il était resté à ses côtés au lieu de partir comme tout les clients qu'elle avait eu. Même Will était parti sitôt leur union consommée… Mais comme les autres, Jack ne la voyait que comme une catin… Et on ne restait pas près des catins une fois le plaisir obtenu.

Elle se redressa sur un bras, tremblant de peur à l'idée qu'il lui ait repris le laudanum et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent la bouteille. Elle dévissa le bouchon nerveusement, renversant la moitié de la fiole sur les draps trempés de sueur qui la recouvraient et poussa un cri de détresse. Il n'y en avait déjà plus dans la bouteille … Elle venait d'en gaspiller une bonne partie… Et bientôt… Bientôt la souffrance reviendrait et elle n'aurait plus rien pour la faire partir. Une quinte de toux, plus violente que les précédentes la secoua et elle porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres. Du sang encore. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance… Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle qui avait déjà tout perdu…

La porte se déverrouilla avec un grincement et Elizabeth regarda Jack entrer avec un mélange de plaisir et d'appréhension. D'un geste rapide, elle but ce qui restait dans le flacon et le reposa. Elle ne devait pas avoir mal, elle devait lui donner ce qu'il venait chercher … comme ça elle expierait un peu et peut être même qu'il lui donnerait son laudanum à défaut de lui donner sa chaleur.

Jack sentit son cœur se serrer en croisant le regard fatigué d'Elizabeth. Fatigué et apeuré aussi. Avec un soupir il se laissa aller en arrière, appuyant sa tête contre la porte. Il avait donné l'ordre de se rendre en Angleterre, prétextant un quelconque trésor à chercher, souriant presque de voir ses hommes avaler ses mensonges sans sourciller mais le cœur lourd . Trop lourd . Il avait envie de traverser la pièce, de la serrer dans ses bras pour empêcher qu'on lui enlève mais il ne voulait pas risquer un nouveau refus… Parce qu'alors il aurait encore envie de lui faire mal, de la forcer à le regarder.

Elizabeth crispa ses doigts sur le drap. Il était furieux. Encore. Mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer de ne plus avoir de laudanum. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter à nouveau la douleur.

- Jack…

Il respira profondément avant de se tourner vers elle. Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui demander, tout dans la crispation de son corps le renseignait à ce sujet. Le laudanum. Encore. Encouragée par son silence, Elizabeth reprit d'une petite voix où perçait cependant sa nervosité.

- Jack … qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour .. Pour en avoir encore… Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, attendant les insultes.

- Tu n'en as déjà plus ? S'étonna Jack, le cœur s'affolant malgré lui.

Elle en prenait trop, beaucoup trop… Ça la tuerait… Non la phtisie la tuerait songea-t-il en sentant la douleur s'enfoncer dans son cœur telle une pointe acérée.

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth secoua la tête

- Je .. Je l'ai renversé… Je… Pardon… Je ne voulais pas mais .. Elle a glissé et puis… Je ferais ce que tu veux … Dis moi …

Jack soupira . C'était trop, c'était insupportable… Il la voulait mais pas comme ça… Il savait qu'il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi et il en avait presque envie… Ne serait ce que pour se convaincre que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'était encore qu'une sale putain en manque et rien d'autre. Pour se convaincre qu'elle n'allait pas mourir.

- Je vais t'en donner une nouvelle. Promit il doucement

Les yeux d'Elizabeth brillèrent de larmes de soulagement alors qu'il sortait un flacon de sa poche, s'approchant lentement d'elle

- Merci. Merci Jack…. Tu verras.. Je… Tu ne le regretteras pas, je vais faire tout ce que tu veux… je vais .. Je vais te donner ce que tu désires.. Je .. Dis moi juste .. Si tu veux me frapper … me .. Tout ce que tu veux Jack. Balbutia-t-elle éperdue de reconnaissance alors qu'il posait la bouteille dans sa main.

Jack sentit une boule de bile amère lui remonter dans la gorge en l'entendant, la rage familière le saisissant alors qu'elle lui offrait son corps en paiement

- Arrête ça !!! Tais toi !!! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, plus te voir !!! Arrête !! Cria-t-il

Elizabeth recula légèrement, les doigts serrés sur sa précieuse bouteille tandis qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux la secouait. Désemparé, Jack vit ses épaules frêles secouées de tremblements pendant qu'elle essayait désespérément d'ouvrir le flacon de laudanum et s'approcha d'elle, lui prenant la bouteille des mains. Elizabeth, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres et la respiration oppressée, sentit son cœur s'affoler alors qu'il lui reprenait le laudanum. Avec maladresse, elle se dressa légèrement sur le lit, poussant son corps en avant pour saisir sa manche.

- Non … non… je t'en prie non.. Rend le moi…

Jack de plus en plus oppressé, baissa les yeux sur elle, le cœur serré de la voir à genoux devant lui. Quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait jubilé de la voir ainsi. Plus maintenant. Il en était incapable. D'un geste brusque il se dégagea de son étreinte et ouvrit la bouteille. Elizabeth, retombée sur le lit, posa son regard hagard sur lui, salivant devant l'odeur qui emplissait la pièce, n'osant pas toutefois lui demander. Jack grimaça et s'approcha lentement d'elle.

- Viens… Murmura-t-il

Alors qu'elle s'approchait, Jack sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Si seulement ça pouvait être de lui qu'elle voulait ainsi… Si seulement elle pouvait l'aimer juste une minute, une seule… Caressant inconsciemment ses cheveux, il inclina la bouteille entre ses lèvres, laissant le liquide pâteux lui emplir la bouche.

Sous ses doigts, Elizabeth se détendit imperceptiblement, soulagée de sentir la saveur suave lui emplir la bouche avant d'apaiser les brûlures de sa gorge. Les mains de Jack continuèrent leur ballet tandis qu'il refermait la bouteille et s'asseyait à ses cotés. Elizabeth lui sourit d'un air languide, retrouvant le plaisir du laudanum qui se répandait en elle à toute vitesse et Jack grogna de frustration. Elle était à nouveau partie. Quoiqu'il fasse il la perdait. Contre lui, Elizabeth soupira lourdement, posant sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'elle fermait doucement les yeux, laissant l'illusion du bonheur la prendre avant de la voir s'enfuir à nouveau. Jack soupira, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il continuait à la caresser, tremblant de peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas.

Elizabeth laissa sa main glisser vers lui, souriant dans son rêve de le sentir encore là. Sous ses doigts, Jack se crispa. Elle ne le voyait pas… Catin trop bien dressée, elle le caressait comme paiement de son laudanum. Avec un soupir douloureux, il la repoussa

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça Lizzie. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire la catin pour avoir ton laudanum.

Perdue, elle ouvrit les yeux, regrettant déjà son contact et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il ne voulait pas d'elle… Elle lui était si indifférente qu'il lui donnait sans rien attendre… Sans plus rien désirer… Jack soupira, le cœur serré devant la confusion de son regard et reprit d'un ton grondant de chagrin retenu

- Je te le donnerais de toute façon Lizzie… Je… je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu ne me quittes pas… Même si tu ne me regarderas jamais… Je veux juste .. Juste que tu ne meures pas… Souffla-t-il

Elizabeth le regarda vaguement surprise… Pas d'insultes … Il avait parlé .. Parlé de mourir ? Bien sur … elle l'avait tué…

- Je suis désolée Jack… Je .. Le Kraken je ne voulais pas…

Il soupira avec lassitude… Ça faisait mal encore plus mal à chaque fois…Mais ne pas l'avoir serait encore plus douloureux

- Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait.. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas m'embrasser..

- Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour… Murmura-t-elle. De t'avoir tué…

- Je te pardonne. Souffla Jack.

Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux. Il lui pardonnait … Enfin… Une quinte de toux la secoua et elle se courba en avant, tremblant de douleur.

- Lizzie !! Non !! Non… Non Lizzie pas ça ! Se mit à crier Jack. Je te l'interdis, je .. Je … S'il te plait .. Pas maintenant … Pas déjà… Murmura-t-il.

Elizabeth reprit lentement sa respiration et lui lança un regard désolé.

- Je … je voudrais … respirer … un peu d'air … La mer … Soupira-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui .

Jack la regarda le cœur battant et essuya ses lèvres du bout des doigts, soupirant de voir une traînée rouge sur les siens.

- Je vais… je vais te porter sur le pont… Tu verras la mer si c'est-ce que tu veux…

Elizabeth surprise par sa gentillesse, hocha la tête et agrippa la bouteille de laudanum tandis qu'il sortait le cœur battant.

Jack se précipita sur le pont et agrippa Bonner par le bras.

- Je ne veux personne sur le pont avant. Personne tu as compris…

- D'accord Jack… Tu … es sur que ça va aller ?

Jack ne répondit pas et descendit les escaliers, se ruant dans sa cabine. Il s'approcha d'Elizabeth et la souleva sans efforts. Un soupir heureux lui échappa et elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, nichant sa tête contre son torse. C'était comme la première fois… comme lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée à Port Royal… C'était si bon. Si rassurant. Il suffisait de se laisser aller.

Elizabeth rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il la reposa sur le pont, ses larmes montant irrépressiblement en sentant l'air marin caresser son visage tandis que Jack la serrait contre lui. Elle ne le voulait pas lui bien sur… elle voulait voir la mer mais l'avoir ainsi dans ses bras c'était presque comme si elle le désirait. Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle cherchant des yeux le décor familier

- Ce … ce n'est pas le Pearl. Murmura-t-elle déçue

- Non… c'est … c'est le Deadly Swan… Répondit Jack d'un voix tremblante.

Ça aurait pu être son navire, leur navire… Si seulement elle avait voulu de lui…Si seulement elle l'avait aimé…

- Le Deadly Swan… Murmura-t-elle avec tristesse. Tu me hais donc à ce point …

Jack la regarda douloureusement. Non il ne la haïssait pas… Il ne la détestait plus

- Je … Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter. Elle ne le regardait déjà plus. Son regard était perdu vers l'horizon…

Elizabeth plissa les yeux en direction de la figure de proue, reconnaissant ce qu'elle avait vu si souvent dans les miroirs lorsqu'elle se regardait encore. C'était elle… Jack suivit son regard et se crispa

- Oh ….

- Tu devrais lui dire Jack… Intervint Bonner qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Après il sera trop tard…

Jack se retourna vers lui, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine

- J'avais dit personne sur le pont !!!!

- Désolé Jack… Mais je ne te laisserais pas continuer à lui mentir et à te mentir à toi-même. Dis lui. C'est le seul moment. Dit Bonner avant de s'effacer rapidement

- Dire quoi…. Souffla Elizabeth

- Quelle importance… Murmura Jack. Tu ne me vois pas … quoique je fasse tu ne me vois pas !!!! Quoiqu'il arrive je ne suis jamais assez bien pour toi !!! Et comme un imbécile je suis là , enchaîné à toi comme si tu n'avais jamais retiré de mes poignets les saletés de fers que tu m'as passé en me tuant !!! Incapable de t'oublier !!! Incapable de te haïr suffisamment pour te tuer !!! Incapable de me faire à l'idée que tu n'es qu'une sale pute meurtrière !!! Bon dieu Lizzie mais quoi !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu m'aimes !!!

Elizabeth le regarda d'un air troublé, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine alors que ses mots rageurs perçaient peu à peu son brouillard délirant.

- Jack … je .. Je suis désolée..

- Tu es désolée !!! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire !!! Alors que te fiches de moi !!!!!! Et moi je… je ….

- Je me suis trompée Jack… Je .. Tout ces mois c'était toi que je voyais… toi que j'imaginais dans chacun des hommes … je n'aurais pas du épouser Will… C'était toi que je voulais. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante

Jack ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir… Elle avait dit qu'elle le voulait… peu importe si c'était à cause du laudanum…. Ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle alors qu'il l'embrassait farouchement, goûtant une nouvelle fois sa douceur empoisonnée alors qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras.

Elizabeth gémit sous sa bouche. Il ne la rejetait pas … Elle referma ses bras autour de lui, s'écartant pour reprendre son souffle alors qu'il la déposait sur le lit.

- Jack… tu .. Ne me mens pas … Ce n'est pas encore une .. Une vengeance Murmura-t-elle

Une boule dans la gorge, Jack la détailla, le cœur se serrant à ses mots. Il l'avait humiliée à ce point…

- Oh Lizzie… pardon ..pardon Murmura-t-il.

Elizabeth tendit une main tremblante vers lui, n'osant y croire. Il était là. Il était à elle … Peut être qu'il l'aimait un peu… Ses mains décharnées caressèrent son visage avec lenteur, descendant le long de son torse tandis qu'il enlevait sa chemise, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Cette fois elle le voyait, cette fois elle était à lui… Il enleva sa robe avec précipitation, sa bouche embrassant sa peau à mesure qu'il la découvrait. Il la désirait plus que jamais. Tremblante, Elizabeth noua ses bras autour de son cou, cherchant sa bouche alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle avec douceur.

- Regarde moi… Gémit il contre sa bouche

Elizabeth soupira lourdement alors que leurs yeux se nouaient l'un à l'autre, gémissant leur plaisir

- Oh Lizzie… Murmura Jack. Si tu savais…

Elizabeth, soupira en réponse, l'attirant à elle pour l'embrasser. Dans sa poitrine, la douleur grandissait mais elle s'en moquait, elle ne voulait que lui et elle l'avait enfin… Seul cela comptait … Jack.

- Jack… J'ai tellement espéré… Souffla-t-elle

Ils perdirent la notion du temps, chacun cherchant le regard de l'autre alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour lentement, doucement comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avec aucune autre… Finalement à bout de forces, Jack se lâcha en elle, la serrant contre lui. Elle était dans ses bras. Elle était entièrement à lui enfin. Elle l'aimait. Il l'avait compris maintenant. Contre lui Elizabeth soupira, en nage. La douleur était plus forte à présent, plus que jamais mais .. Elle ne laisserait rien gâcher ce moment qu'elle avait tellement rêvé… Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, déjà un peu partie, elle ferma doucement les yeux, s'efforçant d'oublier la douleur, son esprit s'emplissant peu à peu des souvenirs de la nuit écoulée, des souvenirs de Jack , de la certitude qu'il l'aimait malgré tout… Ce fut sa dernière pensée.

A ses cotés Jack se releva brutalement, le cœur serré alors que déjà il comprenait. Les mains tremblantes il la retourna, touchant sa peau qui lui sembla déjà plus froide et il posa la main sur sa poitrine qu'aucun battement ne soulevait plus. Un gémissement de rage lui échappa alors qu'il comprenait qu'il ne l'avait gagnée que pour la perdre aussitôt. Ses mains caressèrent son visage figé dans la mort. Elle n'avait pas vingt cinq ans. Les larmes aux yeux, Jack posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une dernière étreinte. Elizabeth Sparrow n'était plus … et déjà le monde lui paraissait un peu moins brillant… Elle était son âme sœur et son démon. Sa souffrance et sa joie. Sa femme et sa catin. Sa liberté et son esclavage. Sa haine et son amour… Son opium.


	22. Dernier voyage

_**Bien … Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue… **_

_**Disclaimers de la chanson : JJG Fermer les yeux**_

_**J'espère que cette fin vous plaira . Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 21**

_**Quand la peine est trop lourde  
Quand le monde est trop laid  
Quand la chance est trop sourde  
La vérité trop vraie **_

Les mains de Jack erraient sur le visage d'Elizabeth en éprouvant la raideur qui peu à peu envahissait le corps jadis chaud de son amante. Elle n'était plus. Cette fois, rien n'avait pu battre la mort, rien n'avait pu sauver Elizabeth Swann Sparrow de la phtisie. Elle était partie et il se retrouvait seul une fois de plus. Seul avec ses souvenirs d'elle, seul avec le remord face aux mots cruels qu'il avait passé les dernières semaines à lui asséner. Meurtrière. Putain. Il l'avait humiliée sans voir qu'elle se mourrait à petits feux sous ses yeux. Il l'avait fait souffrir aussi, il lui avait enlevé son laudanum qui atténuait ses douleurs, il l'avait frappée. Il l'avait insultée. Tout ça sans comprendre qu'elle le voyait déjà, que c'était inutile de la blesser…

Avec un soupir triste Jack se remémora leur mariage, les mots qu'il avait dit alors. « _J'accepte de te prendre comme épouse et de faire de toi ma catin personnelle jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un abrège mon supplice _» Son supplice n'avait pas duré longtemps… A peine il l'avait enfin saisie que déjà elle lui avait échappé. Jack poussa un gémissement de rage en sortant la bouteille de la Fontaine de Jouvence de sa veste à terre. Inutile. L'eau avait été inutile. Il lui en avait donné pourtant, presque le quart de la bouteille, profitant d'une quinte de toux pour lui tendre un verre de la précieuse eau mais comme Teague l'avait prédit, ça n'avait servi à rien.

Le cœur lourd Jack se leva et rabattit le drap sur le corps d'Elizabeth, laissant juste apparaître son visage. Ainsi on pouvait croire qu'elle dormait, le visage détendu après l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé au cours de sa dernière nuit… Une nuit exceptionnelle, leurs corps perdus l'un dans l'autre alors qu'il avait enfin admis qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour la femme qu'il besognait et qui lui offrait tout . Il avait été aveugle, il n'avait pas su voir ce qu'elle mettait dans chacune de leur étreintes pas plus qu'il n'avait compris que la chance qu'il attendait était à portée de sa main, qu'il lui aurait suffi de la tendre pour le saisir et être heureux plus d'une nuit…

Les mains tremblantes, il déverrouilla la porte de sa cabine et commença à avancer vers le pont. Il n'avait plus besoin de la refermer à présent, il n'avait plus à craindre qu'Elizabeth parte puisqu'elle l'avait déjà fait. Bonner le regarda approcher et poussa un glapissement étranglé en découvrant le visage ravagé par la peine de Jack. Le pirate avait les yeux brillants et les traits tirés d'une nuit sans sommeil et un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Bonner en le voyant ainsi.

- Jack … ça va ?

Il ne répondit tout d'abord pas, le regard perdu vers l'horizon qui lui paraissait soudainement moins vaste et moins attirant avant de désigner leur pavillon qui flottait gaiement au dessus de l'océan bleuté.

- Met les drapeaux en berne Bonner. Cette nuit la Reine des Pirates est passée de l'autre côté.

Le cœur du second manqua un battement en réalisant ce que ça signifiait tandis que Jack posait une main nonchalante sur la barre du Swan.

- Jack … je suis … vraiment… je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être…. Chacun doit payer un jour le prix de ses erreurs… Tu n'es pas responsable des miennes. Murmura Jack en regardant le pavillon qui flottait encore. En berne tas de chiens !!!! Dépêchez vous !!! Hurla-t-il brusquement en colère.

Bonner fit signe au matelot de se dépêcher tandis que Jack ôtait lentement son tricorne, le ramenant contre sa poitrine avec toujours la même expression à la fois triste et distante sur le visage.

- La Reine est morte. Répéta Jack d'une voix blanche.

- Jack … tu veux .. Tu veux que je m'occupe d'elle ? Enfin pour la rendre à la mer… Commença Bonner avec précautions.

Jack se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de colère et de tristesse.

- Ne la touche pas. Que personne ne la touche.

- Jack … Ce … Si c'est trop dur pour toi je comprendrais …

- Pourquoi ce le serait ? Ce n'était qu'une catin, un meurtrière … Ce n'était que ma femme… Soupira Jack d'un ton douloureux.

Bonner le regarda sans rien oser dire, sentant que toute parole serait déplacée à présent et Jack se tourna vers sa figure de proue. Il détailla chacun des traits sculptés dans le bois dur et robuste qu'il avait voulu pour elle. Un bois que le temps n'altérerait pas, dépourvu de vie à abandonner. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et y posa sa main . Le bois était tiède, réchauffé par le soleil qui baignait le pont du Deadly Swan et Jack étouffa un gémissement

- Ma Lizzie… Murmura-t-il. Je regrette… Ça aurait pu marcher entre nous…

- Jack … Où veux tu qu'on aille ? Demanda Bonner d'une petite voix, espérant le sortir de son chagrin

Lentement, avec résignation, le pirate se pencha sur sa ceinture et ouvrit son compas. Cette fois l'aiguille ne bougea pas. Pas un frisson ni même une hésitation et Jack tourna légèrement sur lui-même, espérant vaguement qu'elle bougerait sans toutefois y croire. Le compas n'indiquait plus rien. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas cassé. La vérité c'était qu'il ne désirait plus rien dans ce monde. Son désir était mort avec Lizzie. Jack referma doucement le compas et le tendit à Bonner.

- Tu es un bon second Bonner. Et un bon ami aussi. Ajouta-t-il après une pause

Bonner le prit sans vouloir comprendre et Jack se tourna vers l'équipage qui attendait, interrogateur devant le drapeau en berne et l'expression triste de leur capitaine.

- Messieurs ! Tonna Jack d'une voix forte qui ne tremblait pas. Cette nuit Elizabeth Swann, première Reine de la Confrérie des Pirates s'est éteinte.

Un murmure surpris salua sa déclaration, peu d'entre eux ayant entendu parler de la jeune femme

- Jack … Tenta Bonner

Le pirate l'écarta de la main et se pencha sur ses hommes

- Vous allez donc obéir à Monsieur Bonner qui vous indiquera votre cap pendant que je rendrais l'hommage qu'il se doit à celle qui par son courage… et sa … détermination. Grimaça brusquement Jack, le cœur serré. Celle qui a permis à la piraterie d'exister encore…

- Jack. Souffla Bonner. Non ….

- Je serais dans ma cabine … Que personne ne me dérange. Répondit Jack en regardant une nouvelle fois vers la figure de proue.

Ignorant les vivats des pirates qui ne savaient trop comment rendre hommage à une Reine qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, Jack se pencha sur la proue, ses lèvres touchant le bois dur.

- Offre moi ton horizon Lizzie… Murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers sa cabine, fendant la foule des hommes, le tricorne contre le cœur.

Indécis, Bonner le regarda s'éloigner, partagé entre l'envie de le retenir et la certitude qu'il ne le devait pas. Finalement, la porte se referma sur Jack et il poussa un soupir douloureux avant de se tourner vers ses hommes;

- Alors !! Vous n'avez pas entendu le Capitaine Sparrow ! En route….

*****

_**Comme un dernier voyage  
Pour y voir enfin mieux  
Enfin d'autres images  
Quand on ferme nos yeux  
Quand on ferme nos yeux **_

Jack se pencha sur le corps raide d'Elizabeth et rouvrit la porte avec rage.

- Toi ! Cria-t-il à l'un des mousses qui traînait là. Apporte moi un baquet d'eau chauffée. Et un linge propre !

Le mousse sursauta et se précipita, attisant le feu pour apporter à son capitaine ce qu'il désirait. Avec timidité, il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer, son regard jeune embrassant d'un coup la scène, son capitaine penché sur un corps inanimé sur son lit et son nez se plissa en reconnaissant l'odeur de la mort.

- Sors à présent. Ordonna Jack sans se retourner.

Il attendit que le mousse soit parti puis il saisit le baquet, le rapprochant du lit et humidifia le linge avant de commencer à le passer sur une des jambes nue et décharnée d'Elizabeth.

- La question de l'hygiène… Souffla-t-il. Elle a toujours été importante pour toi…

Ses mains passèrent et repassèrent sur le corps froid d'Elizabeth, l'eau chaude ramollissant légèrement les chairs, donnant presque l'illusion de la vie…Avec tendresse, Jack finit par son visage, essuyant un dernier filet de sang au coin des lèvres d'Elizabeth. Avec un gémissement, il la releva doucement, comme s'il pouvait encore la blesser et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les démêlant avec tendresse.

- Je t'ai toujours trouvée plus belle avec rien du tout … Murmura-t-il à son oreille avec affection. Mais reste la question de la décence…

Avec lenteur, il commença à fouiller dans sa cabine exhumant des vêtements à la blancheur improbable dans autant de désordre et lui passa la longue chemise.

- Je n'ai pas de robe digne de toi dans ma cabine. Souffla-t-il.

Il recula, laçant lentement le haut de la robe sans toutefois trop serrer et recula pour juger de l'effet. Elle était magnifique. Sauf que sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus et que ses yeux jadis si sombres s'étaient fermés pour toujours. Jack gémit en sentant son corps se réveiller. Il désirait encore. Il la désirerait toujours. Avec un soupir, il la reposa doucement sur le lit, ses lèvres frôlant son cou.

- Je ne te laisserais pas Lizzie … Je te l'ai promis… Je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper… Ma catin… Ma Reine…

Sans ôter ses bottes, il s'assis à ses côtés, serrant son corps froid contre le sien, son bras la tenant fermement par la taille et il se pencha sur la bouteille de laudanum abandonnée.

- Même ça ne réussira pas à me faire t'oublier Lizzie. Dit il en buvant le liquide pâteux à grands traits.

Le cœur battant maintenant plus lentement, il la serra plus fort contre lui, laissant la torpeur l'envahir peu à peu. Il ne souffrait plus… Dans ses bras, il y avait Lizzie, Lizzie qui dans un instant tournerait son beau visage vers lui comme au Purgatoire, ses lèvres se poseraient sur les siennes comme il l'avait espéré si fort.

- Tu es vraiment là… Murmura-t-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux avant de reprendre une nouvelle gorgée.

Jack soupira, la revoyant telle qu'elle était au premier jour, farouche, indomptable, sans peur… Il gémit en se rappelant son visage tendu par l'extase alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Dans son rêve elle n'était pas malade… ni droguée. Elle se donnait à lui comme la nuit précédente. Entièrement.

- On ira où tu voudras Lizzie… Murmura-t-il. Ce voyage c'est le tien…

Il reprit une nouvelle lampée, rejetant la bouteille de laudanum vide avant d'en ouvrir une autre. Ses mains, hésitantes à présent, glissèrent le long de sa joue, caressant sa peau douce et il sourit brièvement avant de reprendre une gorgée de laudanum, encore une … Puis une autre. Lentement Jack laissa la torpeur l'envahir. Une fois de plus il fuyait le combat, la dernière… Ses lèvres se posèrent contre le cou de sa Lizzie et il songea que son père avait tort. Le secret ce n'était pas de vivre avec soi même… C'était de vivre sans elle. Il n'y était pas parvenu… Sur cette dernière pensée, Jack ferma les yeux, ses doigts laissant échapper la bouteille qu'il tenait et il resserra son bras autour de sa meurtrière comme pour la retenir. Une dernière fois.

_**Ne ratez pas l'épilogue demain … **_


	23. Epilogue

_**Voilà c'est la fin avec les personnages de Bonner et de Jane (bah oui pas de happy end, à vous de décider si Jack & Elizabeth se retrouvent dans un autre monde) Dans ce chapitre c'est surtout l'histoire de Bonner après Jack et son dernier geste envers les amants qu'il avait réunis. Pas sur que ça plaise à tout le monde mais c'est ma fin lol**_

**Épilogue**

A la barre du Deadly Swan, Bonner regarda la ville de Singapour se dévoiler devant lui. Ça faisait plusieurs mois à présent qu'il était devenu le capitaine du navire et il se souvenait encore du jour où Jack Sparrow lui avait remis son précieux compas magique. C'était le jour où Elizabeth Swann Sparrow était morte et dès qu'il avait vu Jack, Bonner avait compris que son capitaine serait incapable de continuer sans elle. Durant des mois, il avait vu son capitaine changer, il l'avait vu se jeter à corps perdu dans des étreintes sans cesse plus répétées, embrasser des lèvres toujours différentes, caresser des corps et laisser leurs propriétaires derrière lui sans un regard. Pourtant Jack ne paraissait jamais apaisé… Sauf lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur le navire.

Dès qu'il avait vu le visage de la jeune reine des pirates, si semblable à celui de la proue du navire de Jack il avait compris ce que son capitaine cherchait désespérément dans les étreintes stériles qui jalonnaient son existence. Le refus de Jack de la tuer ou de la laisser partir, lui avait appris le reste. Et il avait compris que même s'il s'en défendait, le capitaine Sparrow était incapable de l'oublier, incapable de prendre du plaisir ailleurs qu'avec elle. Au début il avait plaint Jack, comprenant sa détresse alors qu'il refusait de reconnaître qu'il aimait sa meurtrière. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que la dite meurtrière l'aimait aussi…

Il avait tout fait pour réunir les deux amants et le regard de Jack au lendemain de la dernière nuit d'Elizabeth avait suffi pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait réussi. Mais une fois de plus la vie avait été cruelle, reprenant Elizabeth aux bras de Jack alors qu'ils se trouvaient enfin. Lorsque Jack avait déposé son précieux compas dans sa main, Bonner avait su ce qu'il allait faire. Et il n'avait pas protesté. Pas parce qu'ainsi il posséderait le navire, non. Mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas condamner Jack à vivre une existence dont il ne voulait plus, lui qui avait tout fait pour réunir les deux amants ne voulait pas être celui qui les séparerait.

Il avait trouvé Jack sur son lit, plusieurs flacons de laudanum au sol et serrant le corps d'Elizabeth contre lui. Son cœur s'était serré en voyant l'expression paisible de leurs visages à tout deux, comme s'ils avaient finalement réussi à se retrouver dans l'autre monde. Il avait ramassé le laudanum, rangé les bouteilles bien à l'abri, gardant pour lui le secret de la mort du fameux capitaine Sparrow. Puis il était ressorti et avait pris l'air affolé, arguant que Jack avait du être empoisonné ou boire un rhum frelaté… Devenu capitaine (principalement grâce au compas de Jack) il avait fait placer les deux corps à l'intérieur d'une chaloupe qu'il avait laissée dériver, permettant aux corps de ceux qui n'avaient pu être unis de leur vivant, de l'être dans la mort. C'était ce que Jack aurait voulu.

Il s'était aussi rendu auprès de Teague, les jambes tremblantes ,pour lui annoncer la mort de son fils et le Gardien du Code l'avait accueilli avec un sourire un peu tremblant en remarquant le drapeau en berne du Deadly Swan

- Il est parti avec elle….

La gorge serrée par l'émotion, Bonner avait hoché la tête et Teague Sparrow s'était penché sur sa guitare, reprenant l'air triste qu'il l'avait déjà entendu jouer lorsqu'il lui avait révélé la maladie d'Elizabeth.

- Il a agi comme il le devait… Il a affronté même la mort pour être avec elle plutôt que de rester lâchement dans un monde qui ne lui apporterait plus rien… Merci d'être venu Bonner.

Le second devenu Capitaine n'avait pu qu'hocher la tête et s'en aller devant ce congés sans équivoque et il avait repris la route avec le Deadly Swan, le compas le ramenant à Singapour. Il avait une dernière chose à faire là bas…

*

Jane Wu était confortablement installée sur le lourd fauteuil du bureau, comptant avec avidité les recettes de la semaines. Les choses avaient plutôt bien tournées pour elle après le départ d'Elizabeth…. Sa mère, dans un premier temps furieuse, était tombée malade avant de mettre à exécution sa menace de la vendre à Tai Huang. Lorsque le pirate asiatique, ancien second d'Elizabeth Swann était venu la réclamer il avait trouvé Jane à la tête de la maison close. Jane lui avait signifié son congé sans la moindre équivoque et s'en était retournée à l'empire qu'elle tentait de rebâtir

Car sa mère n'avait pas été la seule à succomber à l'épidémie de phtisie qui s'était répandue sur Singapour; les Ling, la plus grande famille de la ville et aussi les plus fidèles clients du bordel avaient été décimés ainsi que plusieurs de leurs meilleures filles. Aux jours les plus sombres du bordel, il n'y avait eu que quatre filles, Jane compris pour satisfaire les hommes. Mais la jeune catin avait gardé des relations d'affaire avec ses anciens clients. Elle s'était procuré de nouvelles filles, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres et peu à peu elle avait fait oublier le départ de Lia. La Perle d'Occident, à laquelle elle ne pouvait penser qu'avec haine parce que des mois après sa disparition, certains hommes venaient encore demander Lia quand plus personne ne la demandait plus.

Charlotte, une jolie rouquine qu'elle avait récupérée au fond d'une fumerie d'opium frappa à sa porte et baissa rapidement le regard devant l'éclat froid des yeux gris de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Jane Wu était dure, sans pitié, exigeant toujours plus des filles et n'hésitant pas à les battre lorsque leurs gains étaient inférieurs à la somme demandée.

- Un certain Capitaine Smith demande à vous voir…

Les mains avides de Jane se refermèrent sur son magot à l'énoncé de ce nom et elle fit signe à Charlotte de le laisser entrer.

Bonner pénétra pour la première fois dans la maison d'où Jack Sparrow avait arraché son Elizabeth et il accusa la surprise en découvrant une toute jeune femme là où il s'attendait à voir une vieille femme obèse. Jane le dévisagea avec surprise avant de serrer les dents

- Vous n'êtes pas le Capitaine Smith…

- Et vous n'êtes pas Madame Wu.

Tout deux se détendirent légèrement et Jane repris ses manières policées de catin

- Que puis je pour vous Capitaine Smith ?

- Smithie… Murmura Bonner avec un sourire nostalgique. J'aimerais parler à l'une de vos filles, une certaine Jane

- Que lui voulez vous ? Demanda prudemment Jane

- Lui parler d'Elizabeth….

Jane grimaça à ce nom et hocha la tête

- J'ai précisé à l'homme qui me l'a achetée que je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de Lia

- C'est donc vous …. Murmura Bonner en détaillant les yeux gris de la jeune femme

- En effet …

Bonner la regarda longuement avant de se décider à parler

- Je voulais vous annoncer en personne que la Perle d'Occident n'était plus… Elle appelait souvent une certaine Jane, je me suis dit que cette fille devait être une amie…

Jane sourit lentement, un sourire faux

- Alors il l'a tuée finalement… J'ai toujours su que ce Capitaine Smith pourrait lui faire beaucoup de mal, beaucoup plus que je n'aurais réussi à le faire.

Bonner, écoeuré, lui lança un regard noir

- C'est vous qui l'avez tuée… Avec votre opium, vos belles paroles et votre maladie

- Elle était une bonne catin…

Bonner sourit avec une expression douce

- Elle a tenu à vous laisser ceci… Dit il en lui tendant un miroir entièrement recouvert d'or

Jane tendit ses doigts avides vers l'objet sans remarquer que Bonner évitait tout contact entre sa peau et le miroir

- Ça paiera une partie de sa dette

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment elle a fini ?

- Si si… Répondit Jane en admirant l'objet sous toutes ses coutures

- Elle est morte dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et il l'a rejoint quelques heures après …

- Stupide. Commenta Jane en caressant le miroir

Bonner secoua la tête et se leva.

- Je vous laisse à votre chagrin. Ironisa-t-il.

Bonner referma la porte derrière lui. Cette fois, il allait pouvoir vivre pour lui-même et profiter de l'héritage de Jack et d'Elizabeth Sparrow. Il avait passé les derniers mois à chercher le miroir empoisonné qui faisait mourir ceux qui le touchaient et qui s'admiraient dedans… Ses victimes ne pouvaient plus penser qu'à lui, qu'à leur reflet à l'intérieur, délaissant tout ce qui n'était pas le miroir. La belle Jane Wu s'amaigrirait peu à peu, elle délaisserait ses affaires et ainsi ne pourrait plus jamais détruire d'autres filles innocentes . Jane avait utilisé Elizabeth et Bonner croyait à la vengeance même si elle n'était pas la sienne. Le miroir réduirait Jane à l'état de loque comme elle l'avait fait avec Elizabeth, en la droguant à l'opium pour la rendre plus docile, en lui faisant croire à une amitié dont elle n'avait usé que pour mieux la détruire avant de la précipiter dans les bras de celui qui lui donnerait la phtisie

- Vous serez vengés. Tout les deux… Murmura-t-il à l'adresse de la figure de proue. Elle souffrira dans la mort comme vous deux…

Bonner se tourna ensuite vers l'équipage et ordonna leur départ. Sa mission était finie, il pouvait à présent écumer les mers comme Jack l'avait fait avant lui. Le pirate lui avait offert la liberté, il lui avait offert la vengeance. Ils étaient quittes.

A Singapour, dans son bureau, Jane caressa lentement le miroir avant de se pencher sur le berceau dans lequel dormait paisiblement un bébé aux yeux gris. Elle caressa doucement la joue souple de la petite fille, songeant qu'elle pourrait commencer son apprentissage d'ici quelques années. A treize ans sa petite Lia ferait une merveilleuse catin, la nouvelle Perle d'Occident… Souriant à cette pensée, Jane se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir, le caressant amoureusement. Que cette Elizabeth était donc stupide… Songea-t-elle sans savoir que déjà le poison contenu dans l'or du cadre se répandait en elle et qu'il la conduirait inexorablement vers la mort…. Bientôt**.**

**_FIN_**

**_Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivis et aimé cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle ne vous aura pas déçus Reviews ?_ **


End file.
